Denial Is Not A Pretty Facial Feature
by lost-in-pemberley
Summary: When Narcissa Malfoy is your new mother-in-law, you might find it hard to sleep peacefully at night. When Lucius Malfoy is your new father-in-law, you might just want to forget sleep altogether. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Highway To Hell

_Hi there;_

_Thank for taking the time to click on this story._

_This would be my take on a marriage fic. To be fair, I probably don't write it well and my main source of information is from chick flicks with montage scenes set to the soundtrack of Celine Dion. Never the less, I hope you enjoy._

_Starky_

_Dislaimer: Anything you wish were yours, I wish were mine too.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

When he asked her to marry him, she laughed at him so loudly that the whole café thought she was psychotic. When she agreed, he almost fainted and the shocked expression didn't leave his face for a good three weeks.

Narcissa was thrilled, Lucius not so much. Hermione's parents smiled silently in the background.

The wedding was planned and set for the twenty fourth of March –four months time. From the beginning, she knew that letting Narcissa Malfoy plan her wedding was going to encourage premature hair loss. Hermione's choices were never good enough; lilies were unacceptable for a Malfoy wedding, as well as fairy lights. In fact, the first three themes she suggested for the wedding were ruled out as inappropriate. Apparently, Malfoy's didn't hold themed weddings.

Disgruntled one day, Hermione plastered a sour look onto her face, sat in the library and looked up hexes. Turning the minister into a frog sounded very appealing. As well as making everyone talk backwards.

"Granger," Malfoy sighed, appearing from behind a shelf. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She didn't say anything, but continued flicking the pages of the tome viciously.

He moved towards her. "Granger, mother needs you to try on the dress."

Making a sound that resembled half a growl and half a whimper, she threw the textbook onto the table.

Malfoy glanced at her. "Come on Granger, show a little bit more respect to my books. After all, in another few months, they'll be half yours."

Rubbing her forehead, as if trying to wipe away a headache, Hermione accepted Malfoy's outstretched hand and stood to her full height.

Sighing, she mumbled, "Don't even remind me."

"Oh come on, being married to me can't be that bad, can it?"

"If it weren't for that stupid Marriage Law, I'd be at home right now, with a good book or some runes to decode."

Malfoy made a face, halfway between someone in pain and someone who had just heard that chocolate held traces of cow dung. "That's an afternoon of fun for you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Being married to you is going to be a bore."

"Well, I'm not about to proclaim my love for you either. I'm doing this as a favour to you."

Malfoy drew her hand to his mouth, letting his lips skim her knuckles. "And for that, I am especially grateful."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from his grasp. "Oh please, that move only works on Pansy Parkinson."

"You love it," he grinned, unable to keep his face straight.

"In your dreams, weasel boy."

That made him splutter, choking a strained, "What?"

"Well," Hermione smiled, "The ferret is a member of the weasel family. So you and Ron really do have a lot of things in common."

Draco frowned, mouth slightly open in disbelief. "Don't compare me to that fire crotch!"

Hermione stopped and looked deep in thought. "Fire crotch? That's new; good one Malfoy."

She left Malfoy standing in the library, glaring at the floorboards as he wondered if he really had much in common with Ronald Weasley.

Reaching the drawing room, Hermione spotted a dress that was laid out on one of the couches. It really was a lovely dress, she could see that. The colour was a clear, crisp white, not a yellowing white nor a blinding spotlight.

It's a wedding dress, she told herself. It's _my _wedding dress.

"Yes, if you could just slip that on." Narcissa Malfoy's appointed designer wafted into the room, a measuring tape attached around his neck like a boa constrictor. A pair of glasses designed to make the wearer look more educated and sophisticated was perched carefully on his high, probably aristocratic nose.

"Sure," Hermione muttered quietly, feeling less glittery and sparkly than the man in front of her. His steps were jumpy, as if he had stuck springs to the soles of his shoes and his hair large in such a way that if he weren't a fashion designer, it would just look like mental illness.

The gown was a bit large around the arms and too long. There was a bit too much space in her chest area and not enough around her hips. Never the less, it was a wedding dress and Hermione was going to wear it, come rain, hail or shine.

Narcissa breezed into the room. "Oh dear, my old dress doesn't quite sit as well does it?"

Face flaming and heavily embarrassed at having an older woman compare their figures, Hermione tried to shimmy out of the dress.

"Stop!" Pierre shouted, bounding towards her, pulling the measuring tape from his neck. "I need to measure to make the appropriate changes."

Hermione froze, hand halfway to the zipper. "Right, okay."

As Pierre the crazed designer flew about her in a flurry, she wondered why he couldn't just use magic to correctly indentify her measurements. As the measuring tape wound all over random parts of her body, she noticed a movement towards the entrance of the room. Draco Malfoy leaned against the doorframe; in a way that he thought was sexy albeit, it made him look more like pervert instead. His grin stretched and all that she could see for a moment was his white teeth.

"Don't you know its bad luck for the groom to see the-"

Draco snickered, "I hardly think our wedding can attract anymore bad luck."

Hermione closed her mouth and watched as Narcissa moved towards her son, smoothing down his shirt and smiling gently to him as he squared his shoulders proudly. It was an intense moment and Hermione felt as if she were the proverbial elephant in the room. In the dress, she certainly felt like an elephant and opted to turn her attention to one of the windows.

"Now, the wedding is in less than two months. We have to organise the seating arrangements."

"Finished!" Pierre proclaimed loudly and wrote down the last numbers into his purple book. "You may get changed now."

Relaxing her shoulders, Hermione gathered the large skirt around her and made to exit the room. Draco followed her into his room where she had previously changed so she grabbed her clothing, shoot him a dirty look and retreated into the bathroom. As she eased the zipper down, she heard him on the other side.

"Right, seating arrangement."

She rolled her eyes. "We can't sit Ginny next to Blaise."

"Why not?"

She frowned at his blatant ignorance. "Do you want them to start making babies at our wedding?"

"I didn't know their affections were that…strong."

Hermione slipped the dress over her head and without warning, pain shot from her scalp. A small curl of frizzy brown hair had been caught in the zipper and Hermione's head was still stuck inside the dress. Pulling the offending garment away from her face, her hair still stuck to the dress, she shrieked in annoyance.

"What?" Malfoy burst through the door, concern etched carefully onto his pale face.

Upon seeing Hermione's predicament, he burst into howls of laughter, "Hogwarts smartest witch, my behind. How did you manage that?"

Shooting a glare in his direction, she growled, "Just help me out will you?"

Painfully aware that her chest was bare, she grabbed a t-shirt and held it over her upper body.

"I hope that wasn't on my account," Draco smirked as her dug his wand out of his black suit jacket.

Muttering a spell, Hermione's hair and the dress broke contact.

Her face flushed a brilliant red. "Alright, thanks. You can leave now."

But Draco showed no signs of leaving. Instead, he moved towards her, his chest inches from hers.

"Don't tell me you feel nothing now," his face a perfection of seriousness as he asked.

She shook her head and looked down at her hands, the large diamond ring on her fourth finger. In fact, she could feel everything. The butterflies in her stomach, the craziness in her heartbeat and the sheer agitation in her breathing.

"Don't you dare tell me you feel nothing."

* * *

_Let me know what you think! _

_Reviews are much appreciated._

_Starky._


	2. Whole Lotta Love

_Hey!_

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews. This is my first ever posted story and of course, reviews and words of encouragement or criticism are always appreciated._

_I love that you love the idea. To be honest, I didn't know what kind of a Dramione fic I wanted to write but marriage seemed the most fun._

_This chapter was brought to you by Procrastination Incorporated._

_In fact, I'm going to regret it when I fail that linguistics exam on Monday._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned this. In fact, I wish I owned many things. Like an unlimited supply of Iced-Tea. Never going to happen is it? Sigh._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Slowly, like a snail moving along a windowsill in the morning, the day of the wedding dawned. Hermione felt like the entire contents of her stomach were about to present itself soon.

"Don't be daft, Granger. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Green underneath her skin coloured make-up, she glared up at Malfoy. "That'll be one of the last times you can call me Granger."

He smirked. "Father will be real proud."

Shaking her head at his constant tendency to revert into a spoilt little eleven year old under his father's roof, Hermione stood from the dresser and pushed him towards the door. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Stumbling slightly, Draco raised his eyebrows quickly. "Oh, how I've dreamt of this moment." His voice was high and annoyingly mocking.

"I could back out on you."

Over the past three weeks, Hermione had held cancelling on him like a piano over his head; a trick move he had found most annoying.

"You know, you're just marrying me for money."

Hermione found that funny and laughed at Draco's incredulous expression. "So are you, ferret, except you're marrying me for your own money."

"Damn ministry. When I get my money back, I will show them the meaning of 'dangerous'."

Hermione tried not to laugh at that one and her face contorted strangely. "Sure thing, Malfoy. You couldn't be dangerous if it was the most dangerous day of your life and you were all hopped up on danger."

He mumbled something and pulled a face.

"Please will you leave? I need to get dressed."

Wanting the last word, he grasped the door handle and wrenched it open. "Don't be late, Granger."

As he closed the door, Hermione mimicked his sour look. "Don't be late?" she yelled, hoping the sound would carry though the door, "It's my own wedding!"

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds chirping and the grass green and lush, mocking her and laughing at her misfortune that on this particularly beautiful day, she was signing something that would make her life slightly difficult.

Hell yes, she was regretting her decision at the moment.

_Come on, Hermione_, she pep talked herself. _It's just a favour and in a year, if you still hate it, you can arrange for an annulment._ Truth be told, some twisted part of her was actually looking forward to being Mrs. Malfoy. The name was synonymous to power and a lot of doors would be opened for her when she took the name.

"Hermione Malfoy," she mumbled, rolling the words around in her mouth. It tasted strange, a different twang that she wasn't used to. "Mrs. Malfoy." She tried to smirk. "Mrs.-"

"Ms .Granger!" the door burst open and Pierre darted into the room.

"We must get you into the dress."

She hadn't tried on the dress since that ill fated day when Narcissa Malfoy had made her feel like a piece of carpet.

"Yes," Hermione agreed darkly, "The dress."

Improvements had been made to the dress; the shoulders widened slightly, the bust reduced and the train increased because apparently, long train's were all the rave this marriage season.

It was seen at the Potter/Parkinson wedding and later the Weasley/Brown extravaganza. Hermione felt slightly sorry for Ron. It was ironic that he'd asked her just when she had agreed to Draco and now he had to be Husband: Fashion Expert to the self-proclaimed fashion guru of the whole of England.

Harry and Pansy's match had been made purely due to desperation on Pansy's behalf and Harry's Prince Charming tendencies to help out said Damsel's In Distress. Their wedding had been small and intimate, something Hermione wished she had enough guts to demand. Every aspect of being a Malfoy and everything Malfoy related was extravagance on legs and having a small, non-showy wedding had been the icing on the Hermione Hate Club cake for Narcissa.

Sure, Narcissa was delighted her son was finally receiving the ball and chain, but as for his choice, she wasn't particularly thrilled about his selection in life partner. The Granger girl had always made her nervous and uneasy. Certainly, a girl of such _loud _opinions could not be worthy of being a Malfoy wife? Surely, even one of the Patil twins would have sufficed.

The dress was a bit tight, the zipper slightly reluctant to make it all the way up to the top, but after a little less breathing and more redness in her face, it finally found its destination.

The butterflies, oh the lucky non-married butterflies, in her stomach decided that bouncing around wasn't worth their time anymore and their superiors promptly replaced them with jumping centaurs.

"Pierre, how do you think the wedding will go?" Usually, she avoided talking to the designer as much as possible but she was nervous and her brain losing all logic.

"It will be fine, Ms. Granger."

"Malfoy," she told him, "Soon to be Malfoy. One and a half hours to be exact."

Ginny had done her hair and once the required amount of work had been completed, she had gone to find Blaise with a promise of returning soon. That had been half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry; my mistake." Pierre secured a strap with an adhesive spell and plumped up the huge base of the dress.

Hermione turned to look herself in the mirror. Sure, she may have looked like Cinderella, about to embark for the ball, but on the inside, she felt like the frog. All the plans had been made; everything was perfect except Hermione felt like throwing up all over the dress.

Half an hour more of arranging the dress, twenty minutes of parental pep-talking and sobbing, and fifteen minutes of Ron awkwardly patting her shoulder later, she only had twenty five minutes left of being marriage free.

The marriage was only a favour to Malfoy. The Ministry had ordered the remaining Pureblood families to marry their single son's or daughter's to a Muggleborn or Half-blood or their assets and fortune would be liquidated or donated to worthy causes. The reasoning behind the Ministry's absurd decree was to hope that some families would form attachments and a second version of Voldemort wouldn't occur.

Since the successful ending to war, Hermione, Harry and Ron had formed (albeit reluctant) truces with all the Slytherin's from school who weren't convicted with war crimes.

Whatever happened, Narcissa Malfoy had selfishly saved Harry's life, something that Harry had always been excruciatingly grateful for.

And here she was, twenty two years old, with more money than she would ever need, about to marry her old school yard enemy. Sure, he had grown taller, but the boy who had introduced her to the term 'severe dislike' was still there, no matter how many muscles he had acquired, how many girls he had chasing after him and how much product he put in his hair.

Three minutes later, Ginny pushed open the door to her room, her hair slightly larger and messier than it was before but still presentable.

"Are you ready to be married?" Her face was cheerful as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Of course she didn't have a care in the world.

"Not really."

"Butterflies?"

"Try trolls."

"We can get you drunk?" Ginny suggested, tucking a curl into its position. "Then everything will be fine."

Hermione seriously contemplated that for a moment, but the wrath of Narcissa on her afterwards was a scary thought that she didn't want turning into a memory.

"No thanks, I'd rather not."

Ginny gently massaged Hermione's shoulders and spoke in a soothing voice, "It'll be great. I've seen the garden. They've magically created a maze."

Hermione blinked. "Are you serious?"

"I told Narcissa how much you liked mazes and had something arranged."

Hermione started to tear. "That's lovely, Ginny."

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'd do the same thing for me."

She made a silent vow to hold her to that.

Hermione's father poked her head around the door. "Are you almost ready? They've seated everyone already."

"That was quick," Hermione mumbled to Ginny.

"Maybe Malfoy's are just compliant and good at sitting down quickly," Ginny shrugged, helping Hermione stand up. The train was lifted and her father held the door open for her.

She found the dress hard to walk in therefore making a two minute journey last ten.

Taking her fathers arm and smiling at her weeping mother just outside the marquee where Malfoy was waiting, she squared her shoulders and looked down at her bare fingers. Ginny and her other bridesmaids smiled reassuringly at her, Pansy even managed a slight brush of her fingers as they entered the crowded gazebo.

The first strains of a wedding march, the soaring violins and the tinkling piano, reached her and she made a face.

Her father enclosed the hand resting on his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You'll be great."

His teeth were gleaming and white, just like Malfoy's, and perfectly straight.

"Thanks dad."

"I think it's lovely what you're doing for this boy."

"I wish it were," She mumbled as they started to walk towards the opening.

The entire marquee was filled with anticipation. She felt like she was about to faint and the colour drained from her entire body.

Draco Malfoy was waiting for her at the front by the alter wearing a crisp black suit and a warming smile. Hermione managed a grimace, trying to convey to him that she was about to hurl all over his guests. Lucius and Narcissa, front, right and centre, smiled slightly at her, giving her a break from their regime for the day. Everyone was beaming at her and she felt that familiar prickly feeling on the back of her neck.

Draco smiled as she reached the front.

Her father gently pried her frozen fingers from his arm and placed it in Malfoy's warm grasp. The touch of his skin, something she'd never really thought about before, ignited something in her and she felt, if a small little iota, better.

"You right?"

She managed a nod, her mouth forgetting its function.

The minister nodded kindly. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

The ceremony was a blur, the shouting and cheering a faint memory. Draco's hand in hers was the most vivid thing and when they moved to another marquee for the reception, she found herself suddenly and painfully awake and alert.

As the crowd shouted for the couple's first dance, Draco's smile overwhelmed her and she found herself air-headedly being led out onto the dance floor. His hands secured her, one around her waist and the other tenderly holding her hand.

"What do you say? Mrs .Malfoy?"

And despite herself, she found that she was smiling back at him.

* * *

The bouquet was caught by Ginny, but everyone knew that her wedding would be next, anyway.

The gifts were collected and guests thanked. The speeches made her cry and Ron's dance with Lavender brought a smile to everyone's face. Harry's wedding with Pansy was mentioned and Theodore Nott and Padma Patil's wedding added to the social lookout.

All that was left was to leave for the honeymoon.

The carriage was lovely and everyone came to see her off. Piling the dress into the carriage was a bit difficult for a moment until Ron gave it a harsh push.

Appearing at the other side, Malfoy smirked at her.

"Do you not know how to smile properly?"

He shook his head. "That'll have to be the first thing you teach me, Mrs. Malfoy."

He took her hand and held it to his lips, kissing it.

This time, she didn't pull away. "Umm," she choked out. "Sure."

* * *

_Ahhh, well that was my first ever wedding scene._

_How did it go? I hope it was alright._

_Anyway, I hope everything makes sense. For now, I'm off to study._

_No, I'm just kidding. Studying? Me? What is that?_

_Please review? There's even a button to help you with that and even one line is fine._

_Love Starky._


	3. Opinions Won't Keep You Warm At Night

_Hi there!_

_This was written during an hour long break I had the other day. The draft was very basic and I'm afraid wedding's really stump me._

_I only hope I've done them justice._

_As usual, please review, even if it's just a lone line._

_Thanks for sticking with me._

_Love Starky_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Absolutely nothing. Will self mutilate now._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

The carriage carried them far away from the wedding; away from the chaos and happiness and celebration and most importantly, away from Harry and Ron.

Of course, previously, they had tried to co-exist together. Seven hours in, Hermione's kitchen had been burnt beyond recognition and instead of accepting Draco's apology ("How was I supposed to know how the oven works?") and his invitation to live with him ("Pack your stuff then, I don't have all day."), she fled to reside with her parents.

Afterwards, when a formal letter of request for forgiveness arrived (with Narcissa everywhere if you read between the lines), she forgave him reluctantly and moved into his house. However, her moral codes forced her to draw the line at sharing a room with him because, as she pointed out, she wasn't marring him for 'that' aspect of marriage life.

They had experienced their share of awkwardly private moments, just the two of them, but she'd never been really alone with him for more than twelve hours.

The setting sun illuminated the inside of the coach and rendered everything orange. She drew in a small breath, half due to the tightness of her dress and partly due to her unsteady nerves. "So tell me again why we have to go on this monstrosity of a honeymoon?"

"Ministry's orders."

"Oh, right," Hermione sarcastically agreed. "Or else you won't get your millions of Galleons."

"It's not like you won't get any of it," he grinned, shifting closer to her.

She pulled a face and moved away from him.

Offence made a two second appearance on his unblemished skin. "What?"

She wrinkled her nose. "You smell too much like Astoria Greengrass. Or is it Daphne? I can never tell."

"Look, I told you! She accosted me," he defended.

Hermione shrugged. "It's not like it matters to me or anything but it's slightly humiliating when your new husband starts to consider potential future mistresses on your wedding day."

"I'm not considering her as a-" Draco stopped, face puffy and red.

Nonchalantly, she shrugged again. "Well, I don't care about that but on my wedding day is too much for me."

"She's not-" Malfoy tried again but Hermione held her hand up.

"I know; she's just a bit put out she couldn't marry you and landed Justin Finch-Fletchly instead." She heaved a loud and exaggerated sigh. "Hermione Granger; Most Hated Woman in all of London. Possibly the whole of Britain." She shot him a quick glare. "The day I married you, twenty thousand witches bought Hermione shaped voodoo dolls."

Instead of condoling her like any decent husband would, Draco, the false husband, laughed loudly. "Oh don't be so dramatic."

Lurching to a stop, the carriage reached its destination. As far as the eye could see, they were surrounded by acres and acres of farmland.

"That didn't take long," Hermione mumbled, thinking that the short distance would make potential escape easier.

"I thought a different form of transportation would be more comfortable," he said, "And discreet."

On cue a sleek, dark black limousine pulled up next to the thestral drawn carriage.

"Limo?" Hermione mumbled to herself as Draco stepped out. "Impressive."

Ever the purebred Pureblood, Draco helped her out like an invalid.

"Thanks," she raised an eyebrow, pulling the dress out behind her.

"Do you need to get changed?" His question, no doubt, was supposed to sound kind and considerate, but his waggling eyebrows suggested otherwise.

Ignoring his obvious leering, she rolled her eyes and showed him the back of the dress."See these?" she asked."You're going to need to untie each individually."

"That's tedious," he groaned.

"Don't complain; it was your mother's old dress and I certainly did not ask for it."

"Get in the limo; I'll help you out of it."

"What? You most certainly will not!"

"Relax, Granger. It's not like I've never seen the top half of your body naked before. Besides, I've seen better."

Huffing and pushing herself and her balloon dress into the limo, she mumbled, "Have you forgotten? It's Malfoy now."

The dress took longer to untie than she had originally thought. Draco proved utterly useless at untying simple knots and created, instead, a complex tangle of ribbon. Magic performed on the garment was strictly forbidden, something Pierre and Narcissa had drilled into her head; the quality of this particular family heirloom was to be kept for as long as possible and magic would, apparently, diminish that quality.

"This is ridiculous," Draco muttered, tugging at it hopelessly.

"You have to be gentle!" Hermione almost shouted. "Use that Slytherin craftiness or something."

Suddenly, she felt the dress loosen and her breaths came more freely.

"You didn't-"

"You said to use my-"

"The dress! Your mother will Avada me!"

He leaned back, proudly, a smirk already in place and tucked his wand back into his jacket. "The mighty Gryffindor is actually afraid of someone?"

"Admit it, she is scary." She clutched onto the bodice, making sure every inch of skin was as covered as possible. Reaching under the dress, she pulled her wand from where it was strapped to her ankle and retrieved her clothes.

It soon became clear to Hermione that what she regarded as casual was what Draco labelled as hideous.

"What are you wearing?"He crinkled his nose.

Her jeans and t-shirt looked fine to her.

When she told him so, he scanned her up and down, similar to how girls would size each other up, and sighed. "You could have at least dressed nicer for our honeymoon."

"Fake honeymoon," she reminded him.

He groaned into his hands, "Three days with nobody but you."

"It's not like I'm really thrilled about it either."

"And we can't even do what normal people do on their honeymoons," he grumbled again.

"It wasn't part of the deal," she crossed her arms.

"But it's our honeymoon!"

She felt sick with the word 'honeymoon' thrown around so much. "Grow up, Malfoy. It's for people in love."

"Love?"

"Yes. I'm sure you're fairly new to this concept so I won't hold that against you."

"For a twenty two year old, your ideas on love are awfully naïve."

"Does it matter? Love doesn't exist for you."

He looked wounded for a short moment. "Doesn't exist? I don't know where you got that preposterous idea from!"

She started to count her eye-rolls. "It's quite a common fact that Malfoy is synonymous to animosity."

"Granger, that was over three hundred years ago."

"No it wasn't," she shook her head. "It was just a moment ago."

He closed his mouth without rebellion. "Whatever you say."

He was already starting to come to terms with marriage.

* * *

The beach was lovely in a white, pristine and clean way and the house large and grand. Everything spelt Malfoy modernity and the bedroom was no different.

The huge king sized bed looked out onto the white sand and rolling ocean, framed by swaying palm trees.

"I guess I'll take the couch then," Draco sighed, trying to be dejected and pitiful.

"Oh, you won't have to."

His eyes bounced to hers, hopeful for a moment.

"There's a spare bedroom; I've checked."

* * *

Seventeen minutes into her honeymoon, a storm rolled in. It was so loud that she thought the roof would be torn right off. She'd always been a little afraid of lightening and thunder. Sure, she knew that theoretically they couldn't harm her but that didn't stop her jolts every time thunder crashed in her ears or lightening tore up the sky. The glass in her room seemed too thin to be able to weather such a storm and she retreated to the lounge room, curling herself onto the couch.

You've braved worse that this Hermione, she told herself, slightly disgusted by her pathetic whimpering. Remember Voldemort? Bellatrix?

She still could not wrap it around her head that she'd married into the family that claimed Bellatrix Lestrange as one of theirs. Oh, you fool, Hermione. She may be dead but her blood runs through your new husbands veins. Did you really think that it would be okay? That everything could just be forgotten?

Of course not, she told herself over and over again until she fell asleep.

You can never forget.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_As always, please leave a review._

_I've always wanted to do one of those teaser things at the end but I'm not very good at planning ahead so I've got nothing to write for that._

_But I do know that there'll definitely be some Draco and Hermione bonding in the next one._

_;)_

_Until then, take care!_

_Love Starky._

_Ivoryshell: You know, I actually read one of your stories before you read mine and I have to say that I am truly honoured that you've reviewed mine. Thanks a million._

_mentarisenja: Thank you so much! And I hope you keep reading;)_

_Nephiel: I'm glad you liked the matches, they're my fave non-canon couples. Haha._

_fallingstar93: Thanks for the review! And your question actually made me think, for once. I think I'll keep the answer to myself for now, though...to keep you in suspence. And I think I'm going to go and think up more funny disclaimers._


	4. No Sleep Tonight

_Hello!_

_Okay, my last update was a little on the short side and I apologise for that. I'm no good at writing long chapters unless I want something BIG to happen…if you know what I'm talking about…_

_But I'll try to make this one a little bit longer. I have a week off from uni this week so I might make it longer just to procrastinate (No joke, I have a million and one essays to write these days)._

_It's currently three-thirty in the morning and I've had just a little bit too much coffee. Please forgive any spelling mistakes. I re-read the last chapter and found a few but could not bring myself to fix them (this shows the height of my laziness). I need a beta, any volunteers? I have to warn you though; you'll have to put up with late night emails, very long gaps between chapters and moments of complete insanity. And sever cases of stubborn old me. Be warned._

_But if I haven't driven you off with that criterion, please leave a review or PM me._

_Enjoy the latest instalment of my diminishing imagination!_

_Love Starky ;)_

_Disclaimer: Yes, in fact everything that bears the Harry Potter name belongs to me. Even that poster on your wall…if it weren't for me, it wouldn't even-Oh, Ms. Rowling. Hi.  
Umm, I'll just save you the trouble and sue myself.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

Their first morning was spent staring at the rain that threatened to drown them all.

"This is lovely," Draco muttered venomously. "I wanted to get away from the rain in England and the one destination that promised sunshine all year round has forecasted rain for the next two weeks."

Hermione shrugged, not particularly hazed by the storm now that it was daylight. "It's probably your fault."

"How is it my fault?!" he exploded, throwing himself onto the couch, jolting Hermione.

"You saw me that day, before the wedding, in my dress. I told you it was bad luck."

His thin lips curled into a wary smile at the memory. "Oh yes, I remember that."

"What are you smirking about?" Her glare was fierce and demanding.

"If I remember correctly, that was the day you," he paused and chuckled. "Bared all."

Hermione flushed beautifully at that, turning away from his humour riddled expression.

"What a thing to bring up," she muttered. "You never said anything on the day."

Suddenly, he moved so that he was inches from her.

"Do you feel anything for me, Hermione? Besides scorn and contempt, that is."

She gazed into his blue eyes, so unnaturally bright and lively. "I don't feel anything."

"You are a liar," he told her, knowing he'd caught her out.

"I'm not." She told him, as if reprimanding a child. "You just want too much."

"I never asked anything from you."

"You asked everything from me." She knew she was being unreasonable and tried to reel her anger and anxiety back in. The half assed attempt almost worked.

"I saw the way you looked at me during the wedding."

She tried not to be shocked, she really did.

"And the way you kissed me."

She flashed a smile, covering up most of the shock. "Then my talents are wasted in the Ministry-I should definitely pursue acting."

Growling impatiently, he pushed himself of the couch and a hand through his hair.

"Dammit woman, why can't you be serious?!"

She stood and folded her arms. "I am serious. I'm serious everyday. Maybe I'm just tired being serious all the time."

"Can you answer this one question truthfully?" he turned to face her, his expression furious. "I mean really truthfully. None of this answering a question with another question."

"Depending on what the question is."

He needed to know. She could tell. It was all over his face. His sheer desperation and need to know the answer to the insane little question.

He took a deep breath. It's curious how people know when they're about to ask something life shattering, they remember to take a breath, as if saying; No, I need to keep breathing throughout this.

Or to keep their life in tact for just another moment.

"Do you love me?"

Hermione brightened, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. "I don't know why you would think that." She turned away from him then, knowing that he knew. He knew everything.

"Lucky guess?" he shrugged, slightly apologetic.

"Did someone say something to you?" she turned back to him, her question half answering his.

"No." his eyes darted.

"You are a God awful liar." She gulped and stamped her foot, chastising her own weakness.

"Well you are avoiding the question." He countered, sending her the look.

"The question is stupid; why do you need to know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Perhaps because it concerns me?" The bite in his sarcasm wasn't hard to miss.

She looked everywhere but his expression because she knew exactly what she would see there. Expectation with a little patronisation thrown in just for the hell of it.

Because he was that type of person. He did things _just for the hell of it._

Well, forgive her if she wasn't. Everything she's ever done was thought out and prepared in agonising detail and although she didn't have a record for being impulsive, she knew how things worked and that was just fine by her.

"No, I don't love you, who could? You leave your ties everywhere in your room, you treat house-elves like they're feet, you hate anything that's not exactly like you and you have terrible breath in the morning," she scowled.

He frowned prettily. "I do not."

"To what? All of the above?" she was sceptical that he even knew what she was talking about anymore. Hell, she didn't know what she was talking about anymore.

"I don't." she growled again, re-iterating the fact. "What I feel for you Malfoy is acceptance because if Harry, and even Ron, can forgive you then I sure as hell can."

She sighed loudly, exaggerated. "So there; you're forgiven. That should be a load of your conscience."

Her snappy tone didn't go undetected.

"Why so angry, Granger?"

She gritted her teeth, frowning. "Because my last name isn't even Granger anymore!"

He looked taken aback for a moment and held up his hands in peace. "Whoa, calm down. We were going fine before."

"Malfoy, you and I have never been fine." She glared, just to emphasise.

His eyes widened in what, no doubt, he assumed to be an innocent manner. "Sure we have. Remember New Years?"

She pulled a face, something halfway between pain and sheer embarrassment. "I wish I didn't."

"It was a good kiss-better than the wedding one, I have to say."

Huffing and annoyed that he was pushing all the right buttons, she plastered an almost murderous glare to her face. "Malfoy, what is this about? What do you want to know? That I'm completely hating being married right now? Because guess what? I'm completely hating being married!"

Shocked, Draco froze. "What's up with you today? That time of the month?"

She threw her hands into the air, wishing she could just throw him into the air over a high cliff, and smashed her way to her bedroom.

Why was he asking so many questions all of a sudden? Why did he even ask her? Surely there were many other witches he could've proposed to? And most importantly, why did he even KNOW about a woman's cycle?!

* * *

The second night of The Worst Honeymoon Ever was spent in silence as the storm roared and pounded outside. She'd glance out the window every few moments while they were eating, trying to determine whether death was imminent.

Finally, after thirty minutes of fearful looks out the large window, Draco placed his cutlery down carefully and took a sip of wine.

"You know, Voldemort's not going to appear at the window."

She sent him a glare, plainly telling him that his humour was not appreciated. "Don't even joke about that."

"He's been dead for more than four years."

"Thanks for that; I had no idea."

"Well then, what's the problem? Willing Harry to come save you?"

She wouldn't tell him; she would not tell him that a small storm was the cause of all her rattled nerves. It wasn't even a small storm. It was fearsome and ferocious and it could rip the branches right off the palm trees outside-she'd seen it happen that very afternoon.

"I can take care of myself." She told him.

He smirked over the rim of the glass as he was about to take another sip. "I get it; you're afraid of a little storm."

She stared at him for a moment, just to try and convince him of his own absurdity.

"It's hardly a little storm." She mumbled after defeat reared its ugly head.

His eyebrows flew into the wisps of hair hanging over his forehead. "So you are!" he laughed gleefully. "To think! The glorious Granger is afraid of something!"

She crossed her arms again, something she seemed to be doing at regular intervals around him. "Everyone is afraid of something." She smirked. "Aren't I right, ferret?"

His face drained of all colour and stared ferociously at her.

Wanting to turn the tables on him, she raised an eyebrow. "Well, what about you? Are you in love with me?" Despite the fact that she had no grounding and no hints to suggest that he showed any romantic interest in her, she asked the question.

He looked uneasy for a moment, not expecting her to reciprocate that morning's topic of conversation. "No, I don't think so."

"You don't _think _so?"

He shook his head."Don't worry, there's not chance there."

She found extreme insult in that. "Are you saying I'm not attractive?"

He blinked a few times."Not at all," he amended. "It's just that you're Granger and I'm Malfoy."

"Funny how you're still saying that even though I'm legally a Malfoy now."

"Granger, stop saying that. You're never going to be a Malfoy."

It wasn't meant as an insult or a compliment; it was just a fact.

"What, I could never cut it or something?"

He sipped more wine, deciding not to answer that question.

"Let's lay down some rules then." She sighed, understanding that he wouldn't finish that sentence.

"Rules?"

"What we can and can't do." She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Alright," he nodded. "Don't take your anger out on me."

She frowned, hoping she could have been the person to set down the first rule. "Don't talk about my personal monthly issues."

"What issues?" His expression was so genuine for a moment that she almost believed him.

Narrowing her eyes, she glared. "Good work." Sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm!

Silence for a moment. "I'll respect you if you respect my cat."

He stared blankly at her for a moment. "Forget it. That fluffy troll is dangerous."

"Crookshanks is not dangerous!" she insisted.

"Oh yeah?" he sneered and rolled up his left sleeve of his forearm. Three long almost healed gashes glinted evilly at her. "Not dangerous?"

She rolled her eyes again. If she continued to do so, she'd bring about a self-inflicted headache. "Of course you must have provoked him!"

He had stepped on its tail but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Fine," she huffed. "Stay away from my cat. Anything else?"

Her looked serious and mulled for a moment. "No, just the anger issues and that's it."

Frown and glare. "One more thing," she told him in all seriousness. "Don't go falling in love with me."

He laughed at that, loud and boisterous. "Please Granger! If anyone's in danger of that; it'd be you."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure."

* * *

One glass of wine turned into three and then the rest of the bottle.

"Malfoy, must you be so shiny?!" she demanded at him, shouting even though he was only a mere metre away from her.

"Shiny?" he asked, not impressed at her drunken-ness at all. "I think you need to go to sleep."

"Yes, maybe I should."

A clap of thunder had her jumping as rain and hail dropped onto the roof. Flinging her shoes off, she tried to find equilibrium. The walls were holding out their arms, trying to catch her.

A hand steadied her as she was about to go crashing into a portrait of something.

She looked up to blink groggily at the blue, blue eyes of Draco Malfoy; Husband of the Year.

His arms swooped down and lifted her easily. "Watch it," he growled at her.

She squinted and hiccupped. "You watch it."

Reaching her lightning illuminated room, he placed her down on the bed and covered her carefully. Looking down at her sleeping (already? It took three seconds to get to the room and she had fallen asleep?) form, he shook his head.

Her and her stupid rules.

* * *

Her headache hadn't dispersed itself by midday and she was contemplating self mutilation.

Draco smirked multiple times at her, not helping the situation at all.

She narrowed her eyes at him back, maintaining that all this was his doing.

"How so?" he frowned.

"You were the one who brought out the fancy wine."

"I didn't know you had a miniscule threshold for alcohol."

She groaned loudly, trying to expel her frustration from her body. "Never again." She was telling herself more than him.

"I completely agree; being groped by you the first time is bad enough!" he mocked distress.

She frowned. "I did not grope you."

"My arse says different." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She blinked at him, clearly unimpressed. "I did not grope you."

He stood and stretched his arms over his head."Repeating something won't make it true." And he left the room before she could get another word in.

Son of a-

* * *

The storm raged on and Hermione felt a giant sense of cabin fever, needing to just get out; out of the house, out of the room. She needed stimulus. The whole house had been searched for stimulus and rendered psychiatric ward safe.

Grabbing a coat and umbrella that afternoon, she made for the front door. It hadn't been used in two days.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy materialised behind her, startling her so much that the umbrella slipped from her grasp.

Her heart jolted at the sudden crash and she spun around, hair flying wildly. "Jesus Malfoy, you sure know how to give somebody a heart attack don't you?"

He ignored her question and raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

She frowned. "As a matter of fact, I'm going for a walk."

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think it's a splendid idea."

He made no sign of further argument and Hermione took the chance to open the door. A strong gust of wind barrelled into the room, knocking her coat and hair flying.

She closed the door.

He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even say it," she snarled and shoved the umbrella into his chest and took off for her own room.

* * *

That night they moved on from wine into whiskey. The liquid burnt a trial down her throat and as her body desperately tried to reject it, her blurry eyes noticed Malfoy's self congratulatory smirk.

When her body stopped convulsing, she glared. "What?"

"I guess Blaise now owes me fifty galleons."

She raised an eyebrow, prompting him on.

"We made a bet."

Her other eyebrow joined the first. "And what did this bet include?"

"You, a shot of whiskey and the amount of time it'd take you to choke on it."

"I was not choking on it."

'Why do you always deny the truth?"

She placed her chin on her knee and stared at the empty glass in her hand. The ring caught her eye, glinting at her evilly.

"It's a nice ring." She told him.

He nodded. "Thanks. I picked it out."

She smiled. "Not a family heirloom then?"

He gingerly leant across and picked up her hand. "It is now." He murmured as he inspected it closer.

She blushed and motioned towards the empty glass. "Time for a refill."

"I think you're right."

A flick of his wrist and the glass magically replenished itself.

His other hand still held hers gently and she felt herself fall deeper into embarrassment. What did he think about her hand? Had the moisturising cream she used worked its charm yet? Where her fingers long enough?

But he didn't seem to care about that and she realised that she shouldn't either.

More and more refill's later, the whiskey was finished and they turned to search for more alcohol.

Hermione was mush at that point. She giggled loudly and stumbled precariously all over the place.

Malfoy, instead of gawking at her unimpressed, laughed more and his hand seemed to be in hers the whole time.

Locating more alcohol in the kitchen, Hermione giggled like a schoolgirl as he pulled the bottle from a cabinet.

"Oh boy, if Harry and Ron could see me now."

Draco stumbled. "Oh?"

"I haven't been this awesome since the party after the war."

He lurched forward and gripped her shoulders. "You haven't been drunk in three years?"

She scrunched her brow. "Your maths is good."

Suddenly, she was painfully aware of how close he was to her.

She could see the flecks of colour in his eyes, feel the warmth from his body and smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Malfoy, you reek."

He raised an arched eyebrow and crushed his lips to hers.

It was nothing like the kiss at the wedding where both parties had been coldly sober. She didn't know what she was doing and neither did he. She didn't really mean it.

She didn't mean to draw him closer by wrapping both arms around his shoulders.

She didn't mean to fling a leg around his hip.

And she certainly didn't mean to help him with his zipper as he pulled her upstairs into their grand honeymoon suite.

Of course in the timeline of these things, neither person used their brains, caring only for the now and the need that seemed to have materialised out of nowhere.

It's the alcohol talking, she told herself over and over again but couldn't seem to stop as Malfoy's lips found that little spot just under her neck. Or when his hands pulled her shirt over her head and she cried out in sheer frustration.

Rationality left her mind as she found herself shamelessly naked. Pushing his towards the bed, the palm trees still waving in the wind, she helped him slide his jeans over his hips.

With a feral growl, he flipped them over so that she was deliciously pressed against him.

His hands rubbed over her nipples and found them hard and ready. They travelled lower, brushing over her curves and skin, to reach the apex of her thighs.

She exhaled loudly and writhed against him and he mumbled something.

His fingers expertly pressed against her bundle of nerves and her eyes fluttered shut, mumbling incoherent promises.

"Draco, Draco," air was hard to find and she she felt her lungs burning.

For Draco, he'd never heard so much emotion from a woman and he panicked, covering her lips with his own as he pressed his sheer need against her thigh.

She gasped into him and he took that chance to shove his tongue into her hot mouth.

Her nails raked over the smooth expanse that was his back and she tore at him, trying to get closer, to get under his skin.

The torturously slow stroking continued until she felt her undoing.

"Malfoy!"

As she shuddered beneath him, he felt his throat constrict.

She was screaming because of him, because he'd made her.

Nails and teeth tore at him, trying to find purchase.

"God, oh God," she kept whimpering.

When they finally joined, as if fitting two pieced together, she cried out in joy. He grunted, never having felt anything like what was tearing at his heart.

They pushed each other towards that brink, knowing that when they reached it, they'd entered a place they could never return from.

His heart raced further ahead, pulling his body, dragging him to that point.

It was near, she could hear it, and he could feel it. It was close. Closer…

With a mighty groan, the found the edge and fell head first over the cliff.

Shouting and groaning, they collapsed, panting.

They lay together afterwards, slightly sobering up.

She giggled and draped a smooth arm over his shoulder. "That shouldn't have happened."

He tried to catch his breath. "Agreed."

And as the storm thundered outside, Hermione found another storm to worry about.

Draco nuzzled her mangy hair, three times its normal size, and a few moments later, his even breathing informed the unsuspecting world that he was asleep.

Too tired and spent to move, to complain and poke him awake, she pulled the covers over the pair and realised that marriage was going to be a hell of a lot harder when they woke up.

* * *

_Well then! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, no joke._

_It turned out a little different than I had imagined. It would have been up a lot earlier but I was being awesome and leaving my major essay to the last minute. But I'm just too cool like that._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter and that you'll tell me what you think! _

_Until next time (I promise it'll be soon, I have no essays to leave to the last minute until the 25__th__)_

_Love Starky ;)_

**Mentarisenja**: Don't worry; there'll be more Pierre soon! And I wrote this longer just for you, I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews.

**TheresNothingInside**: I'm really glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this one too.

**ladydraco79**: Thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading. Dramione FTW ey??

**MaLFoyMaiDeN**: Thank you so much for your reviews! I know, I know. Potter Parkinson. But she can't be a conniving bitch ALL THE TIME, can she? I'm sure she has a nice side. Until next time ;)


	5. Time To Pretend

_Oh wow! _

_It's been such a long time since I've updated and I am so sorry about that, even though I promised! Argh, I feel terrible…_

_Well, I actually have a very legitimate reason. My laptop decided out of the blue that it would not read my hard-drive one day (co-incidentally the same day that my internet was re-connected). So I had to send it to my local computer guy to send to the company to have a new one installed (which, by the way, took FOREVER). And I just got it back yesterday and voila! Here we are._

_I also had those terrible things called exams that universities oh so kindly bestow upon us and have thankfully finished. Of course this means that my brain had been MIA for a few weeks._

_Anyway, I had half of this chapter typed up already and thankfully I had copied this to my external hard-drive._

_Well, it's been so long that I'm sure no-body reads this anymore and I'm just talking to myself, as usual._

_Thanks from the bottom of this Asian's heart if you're still sticking with it._

_Love Starky_

_Disclaimer: No yours and definitely not mine. (Sorry)

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

Draco woke with a headache and a warm head buried into his chest. It was getting harder to breathe and the head wasn't doing anything to help with that situation. Looking down slowly, the head of curls alerted him to his whereabouts and exactly what had happened the night before. A strangled cry later, he had pushed the body away from him and fell onto the ground, dragging half the sheets with him.

Hermione felt the sudden breeze drift, eliciting small goose bumps on her arms and tried to find the warmth of the sheets. Groping around blindly, she stubbornly refused to open her eyes and instead continued to search.

Draco had managed to untangle himself from the sheets on the floor and stood up, securing them around his waist.

Amusedly, he saw Hermione search for sheets.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and she stared at him for a full five seconds before her eyes frowned and she let out a loud and aggravated shriek.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she demanded, grabbing a pillow to cover herself. Blushing, she realised that he'd already seen all.

"I'm not really sure." He raised an eyebrow, daring her to challenge him.

"Get out!" she shrieked again. "What in God's name is wrong with you?!"

Her eyes widened and she absorbed the dishevelled room, the pillows lying in disarray and the furniture overthrown.

"What have you done?" she demanded, dragging a sheet to cover what was left of her dignity. His smirk in place, he shrugged.

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that question; I didn't do anything to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "I most certainly did not do anything to you!"

He scoffed. "Face it Granger, I know you've been eyeing me for a while and really, who wouldn't want a go at someone like me?"

Blinking, she informed him, "For your information Malfoy, I am the last person on earth who'd want to have a 'go' at you. And I'm including Neville."

Chuckling, he moved towards the door. "You keep telling yourself that Granger but I'd like to mention that I was obviously less intoxicated that you were last night."

"As if Malfoy." Then she blushed and ducked her head. "It was a mistake. A huge, enormous mistake that were never going to repeat to anyone ever, ever again, do you understand?"

Another smirk and a shrug. "Whatever you say but are you sure you don't want the world to know that Hermione Granger can use that mouth for more than all the answers to the world's most boring questions?"

She let out a frustrated yell and aimed a pillow at his head just as he ducked out of the room.

Sighing loudly, she blushed and punched the bed beside her in frustration. Why did she allow herself to get so drunk? And then sleep with him? It wasn't like her to suddenly have these urges! She was known for keeping herself under control and hell, she prided herself on that!

Scrunching her brows together, she tried to recollect moments from the night before and all that had happened but all that she could remember were the loud…err, _noises _that seemed so earth shattering and pleasant and loud and wonderful and-

"Argh!" she yelled again, rushing into the bathroom to wash him off.

* * *

"How was it?!" Ginny squealed loudly as soon as she appeared in the manor's huge fireplace.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, brushing soot off her shoulder and pants. "What are you doing here?"

The red haired woman laughed, her dislike for the Malfoy's a known fact to many. She rolled her eyes and inclined her head slowly in the direction of Mrs. Malfoy, sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

"I'm waiting for you! How did it go?"

Malfoy stumbled out of the fireplace, ash peppering his hair. Shaking it off, it flew to the floor in a grey cloud. When it cleared, his mother had thrown herself at him.

A hug was squeezed and a kiss placed on his cheek. "Draco! Did you have a good time?"

He beamed at Hermione, nodded at Ginny (who frowned back) and kissed his mother back. "It was pleasant and fine. Horrid weather for the first two days, though. I thought father promised me sun for three days?"

His mother linked her arm in his and led him out of the room, leaving Ginny and Hermione to roll their eyes at the pair. "He's a little pansy isn't he?"

Hermione allowed herself a small sigh. If only she knew…

"What?"

Hermione frowned. "What?" she felt herself blush and cursed.

"Oh my Lord! Something's happened hasn't it?"

Hermione frowned, a little too harshly. "No, I don't know what you mean." How did she do that? Were all girls equipped with such effective intuition? In that case, why wasn't hers working?

Ginny winked, giving a covert glance. "Nothing happened, eh? You've got that glow!"

Her hands instinctively flew to her cheeks, covering herself. "I do not."

"And you're embarrassed!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ginny, I've hardly got time to gossip with you, I'm very busy."

"Busy? With what? You've just been married!"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Oh, well, I've been asked to arrange a number of marriages."

"By…whom?"

"A number of individuals are rather eager to be married at the moment, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione moved briskly to the doorway and Ginny moved beside her swiftly.

"You're going to be a wedding planner?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said. "Can you imagine me doing something like that? I'm going to arrange marriages for other couples."

Ginny frowned. "But then, I would assume you and Malfoy need to appear…_civil _in public around each other."

"I can do that."

"Not when you've slept with each other," she mumbled, smirking.

"Excuse me, Ginny! We have not-"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh save it. He couldn't keep his eyes off you. But only in that way that you know he's seen what's underneath your terrible clothing choices. And you blushed more times that I can count. Hermione, you _never_ blush."

"Oh Ginny, you do know that travelling by Floo always makes me a little breathy."

"Breathy?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's the Floo doing that, honey. So spill, is he really the size of a-"

"OKAY." Hermione insisted. "Say Ginny, you have an eye for…things. How about you help me with this matchmaking task I've been asked to do?"

"Hermione, can you really see me matchmaking?"

She didn't need a second thought. "Of course."

* * *

"Dean is in demand at the moment, isn't he?" Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Hermione, I have to stop looking at parchments. I haven't read so much since the days of Hogwarts. I have to get home; I'm sure mum is wondering where I am." Ginny yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

Hermione yawned, a chain reaction, and nodded. "Sure. Tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure. Let's meet for lunch." She located her bag and with a smile, left the room to Floo home.

Mere seconds after Ginny left, Draco poked his head around the corner. "Is she gone?"

Hermione averted her gaze, having not been alone with Draco since the morning. "Yes."

"Good. I'm extremely tired." He moved over to the bed and started removing his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, trying to stop herself exploding.

He looked at her quizzically. "I'm taking my shoes off, dear." The 'dear' he added in a sugar coated tone, mockingly batting his eyelashes.

"I can see that," she snapped back and stood from the couch in front of the fire. "Why in my room?"

He laughed loudly at her and threw his shoes into the corner. Sighing, still in his suit that he'd returned home in, he pulled his arms out of the arm of the jacket and draped it over the chair at her dressing table. "In case you haven't noticed, we're married and I'm not sure what that means to you but in my language, it means that the couple are allowed to sleep in a bed together."

Hermione blinked. "It's not 'real' you moron."

He smirked back at her. "Not real? Oh how you wound me so."

"I don't care, Malfoy. Go back to your own room."

He laughed. "I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Mother's had it locked. Apparently if you're a Malfoy and married, you have to share a room with your dearest significant other."

Hermione frowned, not sure if he were pulling her leg or making fun of her dire situation. "You made that up."

"Excuse me, I did not."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Have fun on the floor then."

She marched over to her side of the bed, plonked herself down on it, crossed her arms and informed him, "I am not sleeping on the floor and if you were any sort of gentleman then you will kindly take up residence on the couch."

He chuckled, waved his wand to submerge the pair into darkness and leant over to place a small kiss on her frozen cheek. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Hermione! Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to gather your attention for three minutes now. What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Ginny, what were you saying?"

Ginny gave her a funny look and took a sip from her glass of water. "I said that I think Dean would be suited to Millicent."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Millicent?!"

"I was just checking if you were listening."

"Ginny, I slept with him."

"Who? Dean?" Ginny's eyes widened comically and she leant in closer to hear.

"No, I meant that I slept with Malfoy on our honeymoon. And we were drunk. And I really, really regret it. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have even agreed to this marriage if I'd known what would happen."

"Hermione, it's a marriage. I'm sure sex is a very normal part of it."

Hermione blushed and frantically signalled for her to keep quiet. "Don't say that word!" she looked around to check if anyone had heard.

"Hermione, you're married and I'm sure that the word sex isn't taboo anymore in society. Calm down." Ginny grinned and took another sip of her water.

"Ginny," Hermione hissed and motioned for her to shut up. "I don't want someone to hear and report back to Narcissa about our activities in the bedroom."

Not to mention how she'd woken up in the morning. Somehow, Malfoy's hand had tangled itself into her hair and it had taken them five minutes to untangle. Her face was so red by the end of the ordeal that it was probably noticeable all the way over at the Weasley's home.

"Your activities? What have you been doing?" Ginny leant over the table further and wiggled an eyebrow.

"I meant lack of activities. Besides, we have things to take care of at the moment." She flapped a piece of parchment in Ginny's face with writing all over it.

"Now, Millicent."

* * *

"Blaise!" Ginny was a blur as she flew into his arms. He and Malfoy had been enjoying a glass of firewhiskey together in front of a cracking fire in one of the various sitting rooms of Malfoy Manor. When Draco saw his wife, he nodded at her stiffly and took another sip of his drink.

"Blaise, I didn't know you were over here!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning.

Blaise laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It was…err…a surprise."

She hit his arm and whispered something into his ear. Hermione watched the display of their obvious affection for each other with a burning sensation in her stomach and hoped and wished for the thousandth time that the relationship she's instigated herself into was a real one, with all the fireworks and stars and roses she'd only read about.

* * *

_Phew! _

_Once again, I am sorry, sorry, SORRY about the wait! But I really hope that the next instalment will be along soon!_

_Thank you so much for reading and remember that every little review makes my world go round. _

_Hope to hear what you think!_

_Love Starky._


	6. You Found Me

_Hey guys!_

_Well, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, thinking up all these things to do to our favourite pair! ;)_

_Thanks for all the reviewers, the favouriters and everyone who alerted me. In fact, thanks to everyone who even clicked on this._

_Hope you like it._

_Love Starky_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. In fact, I don't own many things._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

Slowly their marriage moulded around their unmentioned rules. There was a minimal amount of laughter in which both parties participated in and even a slight finger brush would bring a blush to Hermione's cheeks. She was embarrassed around him, unsure of what he though and where she stood around him. After their ill fated honeymoon, they hadn't even been able to properly look at each other for prolonged periods of time, opting to go out and spend time with their friends instead.

On a bright sunny day which clearly exhibited that spring was well on its way, Narcissa breezed into Hermione's room and sat down onto one of the armchairs overlooking the garden.

"Now dear, I've been thinking about hosting a party."

Hermione, shocked by the sudden appearance of her mother in law, almost dropped the book she was reading. "A party?"

Narcissa blinked quickly, giving Hermione a look which clearly questioned her intelligence levels. "Yes, a party. A gathering of sorts."

"A gathering of...people?"

The gaze didn't falter and it looked as if Narcissa was seriously contemplating calling on a physician to examine her and perhaps ship her off to St. Mungo's.

"Yes, dear," Narcissa nodded, not a trace of warmth in her voice with the endearment. "A gathering of people."

Hermione nodded, "I see. And what will be the purpose of this gathering?"

Narcissa blinked a few times, clearly trying to talk as simply as possible. How could this be the brightest witch in Hogwarts? "It's to celebrate the marriage of my Draco to you, of course."

The way she had said 'My Draco' made it sound like Hermione had stolen him away. This was, of course, completely absurd. Not only had Draco been the one to ask for her hand in marriage (to save his own ass as it would seem) but he had also been the one who had pressed the issue when she'd outright refused the first time. After much talking, he wore her down by sheer sympathy. He told her about the pains that anyone else would put him through and she'd reluctantly agreed.

"Okay." Hermione conceded, wondering why on earth Narcissa was telling her. If she wanted a party then she could have one! Certainly she didn't need to run it by Hermione.

"Well, I'll need your help in planning it."

Hermione knew what her help entailed. Help translated to: somebody to do all the tedious and non important jobs and who won't be recognised while Narcissa basked in the admirations and congratulations for such a wonderful party.

"Of course, Narcissa." Hermione placed her hands down onto her lap and played with the hem of her shirt. "What did you need me to do?" She really hated conceding to her new 'mother-in-law' yet this was obviously the high road.

"Well," her voice was high and trilling, clearly excited. "I was thinking of themes."

She was thinking of holding a themed party? What would be next, pony rides?

Narcissa smiled. "Of course I'll need you to run a few errands for me."

* * *

Errands translated to writing invitations, drawing up the menu for each individual table and informing the house elves and decorating the grand ballroom in Malfoy Manor.

"Your. Mother. Is. Driving. Me. Insane." She told Draco one night, her teeth gritted. "Did you know that I'm not allowed to wear blue because she is?"

Under normal circumstances, she'd never have discussed with him her daily activities but she was beyond that point of care.

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and smirked. "She's something."

Hermione frowned. "I'm going to Adava myself soon and then you'll have your fortune completely donated to charity and you'll be sorry you're smirking and not doing anything about it."

He took off his jacket and slung his tie over the back of the chair. "Don't worry about her; she'll calm down. Just give her time to get used to you."

"She won't get used to me. It's not easy for a Pureblood to get used to a Muggleborn marrying into her family that's never had blood that's impure in it before. That's such a contradiction, Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes. "It's like you can't talk without spurting some form of eloquence."

Hermione was taken aback for a moment. "How is it that you have a way of turning everything into an insult?"

He flashed pearly whites again. "It's just a gift I possess."

* * *

"Pierre, can you please make my dress...smaller?"

"Smaller?" he scrunched his nose. "Smaller? What do you mean?" he looked absolutely aghast.

"Well..." Hermione started, afraid of offending the man and tried to make a turn. "It's just that...I can barely move and-"

Pierre looked like he was about to explode. "But the dress is designed to create that image of flowing water. Narcissa did not pick a theme for nothing. It's imperative that-"

Hermione sighed. "Okay." She said in a quiet voice. "I guess that it looks fine."

"Fine." Pierre scoffed. "Ms. Hermione, I am not a fashion designer because my pieces look fine."

Maybe he was in a really bad mood?

"Sorry," she chewed her lip. "Err, it's beautiful?"

Pierre gave her a wounded look and shook his head. "I assume marriage is going well?"

Hermione blinked twice. "It's well."

"Have you done the deed?"

Hermione almost fell off the small seat Pierre had her standing on. "I'm sorry?"

"You know," Pierre rolled his eyes. "The deed." He stressed.

Of course she knew what he was talking about and she blushed furiously. "I'm not sure if this is a conversation I'm comfortable with discussing with-"

"Ah, so that's a yes?"

She blinked again. "What? No, it doesn't mean-"

"Please dear girl, your blush is so red I could probably see it from Canada."

"Um." Her quick, swift mind came up with.

"How was it? I have heard the rumours." Pierre smirked daintily as he pinned the dress back a little.

"We were drunk."

Pierre scoffed. "But you have been sharing a bed for almost two weeks!"

"Nothing happens." She told him as his eyes widened. "We're not like that."

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy looks at you like it is like that."

"It's not," she told him, reiterating. "It's not."

* * *

"_Hermione."_

_She sighed. "Malfoy, don't joke about things like that."_

_He ran a finger gently down her arm. "Whoever insinuated there was joking here?"_

"_It's not funny."_

"_It's not meant to be."_

"_How am I supposed to take you seriously?"_

_He gripped her elbows and pulled her closer to him. "Do you think I'd joke about this?"_

"_I'm not sure what to think when it comes to you anymore."_

"_I-"_

_It wasn't a proclamation of love. It was something more. And yet the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He'd practiced hard on them, running them over in his head, again and again and again until he could see them in his mind. But now the pressure was on and her brown eyes were trained on him and he felt fear grip his throat for he knew that the next words to leave his mouth would change their lives._

"_You-"_

_She looked up expectantly._

"_You-"_

_She kept looking and he kept choking._

"_You have a smudge on your nose," he brushed a pale finger over her delicate skin and repeated what he had wanted to say in his heart._

_You saved me. You saved me._

_

* * *

_

Malfoy ran his hands over his face again. He'd woken up before Hermione, as usual, and had spent one minute and twenty one seconds staring at her face. There was nothing particularly special about the face. There was a nose, a pair of eyes and lips. Everyone was born with the same. But at the same time, she was different. There was a certain air to her. And it was infectious. It made him want to be-

Better.

That was the word. He wanted to be better because of her.

And yet, he knew that the snivelling eleven-year -old was still somewhere inside, clawing to get out and prompt him to run away from everything; from her and become a circus magician in Australia.

Distract yourself, Malfoy. Pull yourself together; you're turning into a Hufflepuff.

With a slight upwards turn of his lip, he summoned the latest pile of paperwork and began to sign.

* * *

"How was your...err...day?" Hermione found it hard to make conversation these days.

"Fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks Malfoy, mine was great too!" she slammed the heavy book shut and left the room.

Once outside, she leaned against the wall. What was wrong with her? She'd never really cared that he didn't really pay attention to her before! Why the sudden change?

Maybe she was just...yes! It was that time again!

She rejoiced and started happily meandering down the hall.

Abruptly, she came to a halt. But wasn't....

Her eyes grew wide and she ran to the nearest bathroom. Her underwear was punishingly clean. Clean? That meant...that meant.

She was...oh, God, she couldn't be...

Quick maths in her head proved herself correct. One week late.

Please, oh please, she prayed in her head as her face boiled over and a ringing instigated itself in her head.

Please...

* * *

_It was first time he'd seen her after the war. She looked at him and stopped in her tracks, her eyes running over his face, taking in every detail. She didn't really look much different. The same brown eyes, the same red lips. But there was something. She looked like an apparition, smiling at him._

_No-one had smiled at him like that in such a long time._

_His mother was afraid that she'd look into his eyes and see hate. His father was afraid of looking into his eyes to see himself._

_She beamed. Absolutely beamed at him and he felt his heart thump._

_She nodded her hello and moved onto the next group._

"_Draco?" Pansy asked him, her eyes nervous. "Are you smiling?"_

_He stopped immediately and frowned. "Of course not."_

_But inside, that layer of ice began to crack and melt._

_Who knew he actually had a heart?_

_

* * *

_

Her scream was loud and Draco was jolted into reality. Her anger with him forgotten, he rushed towards the sound.

Stopping outside the bathroom, he pressed his ears against it. He could hear...laughing?

Why in the world was she laughing?

"Hermione?" he knocked softly. "Are you okay?"

Even he was shocked at the tenderness in his voice.

She laughed louder.

"I'm coming in." He warned before turning the knob and opening the door.

He found Hermione on the ground, head bent and shaking from chuckles.

What was she laughing about?

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_I have a little one-shot up that I wrote for Star's Alternate Yule Ball Challenge. And I ended up winning! Never have I imagined that little old me could ever do something like that. Anyway, check it out if you'd like and don't forget to review!_

_I think it's time for some review replies! I haven't done these in ages! Ready?_

_mentarisenja__: Found Pierre yet? I really want to thank you for being wonderful and reviewing every single chapter. You make me smile._

_Magical Heather__: Girl! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! And now I feel slack because I don't review yours. But I promise...as soon as they're finished, I'll be on them like a mosquito in heat. Love from this "Jason's" heart!_

_SzarlotUK__: Pierre is...popular! Thanks. Originally he was just going to be in the one chapter but people have convinced me to put him in more! Thanks for reading._

_MargueriteHOL__: Thanks! And I really really appreciate the review. Made my day just that little bit more awesome._

_MaLFoyMaiDeN__: Another regular. I seriously cannot thank you enough for sticking with this. At first, I thought this would be one of those things that no-one really reads but thanks for reading!_

_FaithfulHPReader__: Thanks for the review! I really hope you like this one too. I'm sorry I'm so...sh*t at updating quickly. I'm just too lazy like that. I'm sorry again! O_O_

_Diagonally__: I really really adore how you used words beginning with the same letter for every review. It was just great. I love cool stuff like that! And thank you SO MUCH for reviewing Of Course He Remembered too. And I'm really glad you like it. If this were Facebook, I would 'like' that to the max. Until next time ;) (Of course, I'm jumping the gun. There may not be a next time but I really hope there is)._

_So thanks again! And I hope the next chapter is up soon. Though I'm like a parent, I usually say stuff I don't mean...sorry._

_Hope you're all well and enjoying autumn/spring._

_Love Starky ;)_


	7. Fall For You

_Hello!_

_I was at Town Hall today, in the city (Sydney) and we were in Kinokunya, looking down at that intersection of George Street. (If you don't know what I mean, Google Map it, LOL. It's my solution to everything)._

_So the thing is, as soon as the lights turned green, everyone stepped onto the street, to cross it. From the window, all I could see was every single individual carving out their path; their life._

_And I have no idea why but that made me feel a little sad and slightly insignificant on the inside._

_But then, I came home and saw a review. Just the one. And even though, of all the hits and whatnot, it was just one, I felt a little bit better because there was someone reading this._

_And I love that feeling and I thank you for making it happen._

_Love, Starky_

_Disclaimer: There are few things that I own. And unfortunately, Harry Potter isn't one of them.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

"Why are you laughing?"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and fearful. "I'm not laughing you moron!"

"You're-you're...crying?"

"I'm not," she wiped furiously at her cheek and stood up, glaring at him.

"Then what is the matter with you? Why are your eyes all red and puffy?"

"Allergies," she mumbled and pushed past him, darting outside.

He wasn't about the drop the subject. The laughs he's heard had actually been sobs. "What's the matter?" he tried the sincere approach as he followed her down the hallway.

He saw her brush her eyes again. "It's fine!"

He caught up to her and grabbed at her wrist, pulling her to a halt. "You can tell me."

He looked so sincere, to her, and so remorseful, as if he knew that it was somehow his fault. A few tears leaked out the corner of her eye and she averted his gaze, sniffing sadly. "It's nothing."

He knew it was definitely something. And that 'something' was making her cry, making her sad.

When did he turn into such a sap? When had he grown nice and compassionate and caring towards this Gryffindor? He hadn't, he told himself. It wasn't compassion; it was just to ensure that his own image in society wouldn't be ruined. There was the fact that if he wife were to be seen crying and laughing all over the place, the ministry might assume that there was something wrong and revoke his inheritance. And he couldn't let that happen; that's why he'd started this whole affair.

At least that's what he told himself. He just wanted his money.

"It's...I'm..."

"You're...?" He prompted. It clicked; the sobbing, the constant mood swings, the shouting.

"Oh Merlin!" He shouted. "You're not-!" But he couldn't bring himself to say the dreaded word.

Hermione started sobbing again, clutching onto the front of his shirt, burying her face into his chest. It was definitely something that under normal circumstances, she would never be doing but this wasn't a normal circumstance and all that she needed was for a soothing voice or a calming touch.

"Pregnant?" She sobbed into his him. "No. No, I'm not."

Her frowned, arms frozen beside him, unsure what to do with them. She wasn't? Then what in Merlin's name was she sobbing about? "What in the world are you crying for then?"

But she couldn't tell him. Of course she couldn't tell him. When the test proved negative, so clean and negatively negative, she'd almost broken down from guilt. A part of herself actually wanted to be pregnant. _Wanted! _How could she want something like that? It was as if a child could fix everything between them and fill that void that was filling with contempt and dislike and those six years of verbal hatred and sheer loathing of each other.

No, it wouldn't be right. It was not a good enough reason to want to bring a child into the world.

And she cried, she cried for wanting too much.

* * *

"_Hermione, there's someone here to see you."_

_She was just 20, the war had just ended. She was still living with Harry and Ron at the Burrow and her parent's house. Her life was looking up. She'd been offered a place at the ministry, she'd be moving out of her parent's home and the Burrow in a few weeks into her first apartment and closer to the wizarding world. _

_She'd be back to the world Harry had saved and she couldn't be happier. Sometimes, she'd sit in the kitchen at the Burrow and watch Harry and the Weasley's play Quidditch and realise that in a way, the carefree feeling was there because they'd allowed it, for they had fought for it._

"_A visitor?" Hermione asked. Who on earth would visit her? Usually they wanted interviews from Harry but they never ventured to the Burrow, it was far too well hidden._

_She descended the stairs quickly, excited and curious._

_She skidded to a halt when she reached the bottom and her mouth fell open._

"_Malfoy! What are you doing here?"_

_He smiled and blushed. "Well, Potter and Weasley invited me over for dinner and I thought that I would say hello to you."_

_She narrowed her eyes and he noticed, gulping nervously. "Why on earth would-"_

"_Malfoy!" she heard Harry hiss from behind her but before she could reprimand him for being rude, his face broke into a smile. "I'm glad you could make it."_

_Hermione's eyes widened further at the handshake and she noticed Ron nodding, not entirely sure what to do._

_After lunch, Malfoy left them and she could feel the entire house breathe a sigh of relief._

"_Well, he's certainly grown up, considerably." Hermione told Ginny._

"_Certainly has. And he's absolutely dreamy looking."_

_Hermione laughed. "Ginny! I'm just glad that there weren't any arguments."_

_Harry came in then, leaning against the armchair Ginny occupied. "You know, I'm glad I invited him."_

"_Why?"_

_Harry's green eyes smiled at her but Ginny interrupted. "Was it because of what Narcissa did?"_

_Harry nodded. "Exactly and in some way, I know my mother would have done the same thing."

* * *

_

He gently led her into their bedroom and she was beginning to regain parts of her mind again. Embarrassment coursed throughout her body and she felt a deep sense of shame in what she'd just done.

"T-Thanks," she hiccupped.

He shrugged, his hand on her shoulder. "It's absolutely no problem."

His eyes were shining and Hermione had to tell herself to stop looking at them. Stop! Look away from the hypnotic eyes. Look away.

She tore her eyes away to look at the seat he'd draped his tie over. It was a simple tie, green and soft. Since when had green been associated with sin? Suddenly, he was closer, his chest almost grazing hers. His breath was fanning over her cheek and she looked down at the hand that was rubbing her shoulder.

"Malfoy," she breathed, scared to break whatever was happening.

And it happened so quickly.

He placed a hand on the back of her head and another around her waist and brought her into an embrace.

"It's going to be okay."

Mentally, he chastised himself for using the most clichéd line in the book. It's going to be okay? What was he frothing on about?

But, he had to admit, it was nice and comforting to hold her in his arms, to feel her heart beating with his. Her hair was itchy and bushy, her tears still staining his shirt. Her nose was runny and yet, he didn't care.

Slowly, so softly that he didn't realise at first, she raised both her arms and wrapped them around him.

His eyes widened. She was...she was....

And then, his mind spluttered and died.

* * *

The sun streamed into the window and she felt it on her eyelids before she realised that she was awake. With a slight sigh, she flicked open her eyes.

Something was wrong.

And then she knew.

Her head was cradled between his and his shoulder. His hand was holding hers. _They were holding hands. Holding....hand...holding...oh dear._

She was...was...

Her eyes widened and she blinked as she surveyed her predicament. She could wake him?

But his even breathing was so satisfactory she'd never be able to bring herself to do it.

She could try and extract herself. She went to slip her hand out of his yet when she tried, he held on tighter, not letting go. His eyelashes flickered but stayed shut, not yet ready to leave the world of his dreams.

Draco was 100% awake, smiling inwardly at her attempts to remove her hand from his. His grip tightened and she gasped again. It seemed as if she gave up finally and tucked herself back into the crook of his shoulder.

His breathing hitched and he wondered why he was holding her hand so securely but he had a feeling that if he let go, he would feel loss.

So he held on, knowing that the last thing he wanted to do was let go.

* * *

"So?" Hermione pressured Ginny. "What did they say?"

Ginny looked glum. "They said that they were pleased with the effort we made to save the wizarding world but marriage between two purebloods was not an option that we should be entertaining."

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "What? They said that you weren't allowed?"

"Yes!" Ginny burst into tears. "Have you ever heard anything as ridiculous as that? They said that we weren't allowed, like we were randy teenagers or something!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "They can't do that!" she lowered her voice. "Can they?"

"Apparently, they can!" Ginny wailed, covering her eyes from the public. Their meeting today was meant to propose the idea of marriage to Dean and yet, that was the furthest thing on their minds as Ginny cried loudly.

Hermione stood, hooked an arm gently under Ginny's and pulled her out of the cafe. Finding the nearest apparition point, Hermione took them both to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Sobbing and wailing ensued for a good thirty minutes until Draco appeared at the door, wondering what was happening and who was being murdered in his good sitting room, disappeared and then reappeared with Blaise in tow.

Ginny cried a bit more until Blaise calmed her down.

"I can't believe that....that..." Ginny hiccupped. "That they would say that...I mean," she started getting angry. "I saved their ministry!"

"Well," Draco drawled. "I think that's a little exaggerative."

Hermione shot him a glare and Blaise flipped him the finger.

"What?" Draco mouthed at her, shrugging.

Ginny ignored him wisely. "I mean, without me and Harry and Ron and Hermione and everyone else, they wouldn't even be able to walk around, instilling rules for everyone."

Hermione sat down next to the red head and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry; I'm sure that Draco can talk to a few people who might, err..."

She trailed off as Draco's expression showed he had no intention of speaking to anyone about the problem.

Blaise looked over at the blond. "That would be just great."

The look of joy that passed over Ginny's face was enough for Hermione to try and berate Draco into agreeing with her.

* * *

That night, as they lay side by side in the enormous bed as far as they could from each other, Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Thank you Draco."

"For what?" he gruffly mumbled back at her.

"For what you'll do for Ginny."

"How are you so sure that I'll do anything for her?"

She rolled onto her side and stared at his jaw as he gulped. "Because I know that despite what everyone thinks, you're actually nice."

He sneered. "Oh yeah? Don't be so sure about that."

He rolled over, turning his back on her.

Hermione smiled to herself.

* * *

_She was dreaming. And she knew she was dreaming because she was on a broomstick and she didn't really ride broomsticks. Ever._

"_Hermione!" _

_A pair of strong arms steadied her as she felt sick and ill on the inside._

"_Don't look down." The voice whispered. "Don't look down." The voice kept repeating and she jammed her eyes shut. "Don't worry, I've got you." _

_And the broomstick disappeared. She was freefalling, the wind whispering too quickly into her head and the feeling of unsteadiness beneath her feet. But that same pair of strong arms was still around her, comforting her, and she sought relief in the notion that there was someone else along for the ride with her, as she fell into the unknown._

_She anticipated the end, that sickening moment where she realised that that ground had come to meet them and the sad truth of gravity would register. But it was still unclear just exactly where it would end and for what seemed like hours, she fell, enveloped in the same pair of arms._

_Falling was easy when there was someone with you._

She woke with a jolt at the strange ending of her dream. Her fall had been cushioned by giant marshmallows, the same pair of secure strong arms holding onto her protectively.

And that's exactly how she woke, her right arm around Draco's chest, her head just close enough to smell his scent off his neck.

How was she going to talk herself out of this one?

* * *

_Hello! Updated a tad faster this time! Hi5 me ;)_

_Thanks for reading. This is a bit of a disappointing chapter, I think, and I'm sorry for that. Initially, I wanted to add more but I've decided to place it in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me._

_I seem to have this habit of chatting to people about fanfiction until all hours of the night and day. So if __you do too, PM with your email and let the Dramione talk begin!_

_Until next time, I hope you all take care._

_mentarisenja__: You're my favourite reviewer! No joke! When this is done, I'll write you a story. Just because you make me smile every time with your review. Take care until next time ;)_

_FaithfulHPReader__: Thank you for your review! I hope you like it so far and if there's anything that you think I'm doing wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me =)_

_Jennynopenny__: hey! Thanks for reading! I love it when people do and how you read it in a day made me really really really smile. For a very long time. No joke. Thank you so much._

_Dhlover__: hello! Thanks for pointing that out to me. I was thinking that Narcissa was just happy with the prospect of her son getting married and not so much about to who. Until she meets Hermione. Then she realises that she doesn't like her so much anymore. Aren't all mother in laws like that? Haha._

_C. S. Sprouse__: Thanks for your review! And I'll keep in mind the Ginny/Pierre collaboration when I sit on the bus and think out the next chapter! ;)_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Love; Starky =)_


	8. Mr Brightside

_Hey there! _

_I hope you're all well. Currently, I am sitting in what appears to be a mound of dust. If you live in Sydney or if you've heard, Sydney's been engulfed in a cloud of dust. I woke up and thought that every house in the neighbourhood was on fire except for mine._

_...because that makes sense._

_But it should clear soon, hopefully, and I then can see that Sydney sunshine again._

_This chapter was begun on the train, my laptop on my knee and the best sandwich I've had in a long, long time (smothered in red dust), with Muse's "I Belong To You" on repeat. The Resistance is an album that needs a second listening to really fully enjoy. The first time I heard it, I didn't think it was a big deal. Clearly, I was wrong and let's never listen to anything I say every again._

_Anyway, I thank you all dearly for reviewing! And some people raised some excellent points and I'll try to keep that in mind in this next chapter._

_Love Starky!_

_Disclaimer: One day...one day.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

Pierre dashed around her in a blur. "Miss Hermione, quickly, we still haven't done your hair and your makeup and your shoes! Ah, mon dieu, we'll be late!"

The dress was a hideous shade of cerulean and covered almost everything, from her arms to her legs. "Pierre, I still don't think that this dress is a good idea."

It was still large and billowy and blue and...big. Sure, she'd fantasised about a dress like this. When she was seven. And going through her Barbie Princess phase.

"I assure you, you look absolutely gorgeous!" He pointed his wand at her hair and muttered a spell.

She felt her hair begin to work itself out, pulling and straining in different direction, doing whatever Pierre instructed it to. A few sharp tugs later, her hair was presentable. Pierre jabbed a few clips into it, poking her painfully in the scalp. But she didn't dare complain, fearing what he might do to her under his presently stressed mood.

Another flick of the wand and makeup began to apply itself to her face. The moving pens and blushers and shadows worked seamlessly over her face and she felt slight fear, the knee-jerk reaction to anything working that she couldn't see had any control.

"Darling, please sit still and don't retreat like that. It's important that you stay still. The party officially begins in twenty minutes and you still haven't gotten into the dress yet!"

It was true; she was sitting in her dressing gown, fumbling with her fingers.

There was a knock at the door. "Honey, you're going to be late!" Draco's sniggered and his mocking tone could be heard through the door. Hermione resisted the urge to throw a hex at him.

Pierre raised an eyebrow as he heard the laughter of Draco disappear down the hallway.

"And you tell me your relationship is purely friendship based."

Hermione sighed. "Trust me, we're not even that."

With her makeup finally done, it was time to hoist herself into the dress. Pierre held it over her head as she shimmied into it, not really feeling at all embarrassed of being at a semi point of undress in front of this man.

"Pierre, are you married?"

He sighed, although it seemed like a sigh that showed her he'd been waiting for her to ask the question a while ago. "Unfortunately, my partner and I have not been able to find a place where our marriage would hold legal grounds."

Bingo.

"Oh yes, what's his name?"

"His name is Yves and an excellent bed fellow."

Hermione nodded along, unsure of what to say to this blatant statement. "That's wonderful."

"He also loves licking my toes."

Hermione eyes grew wide at the piece of unasked information. "Oh yes." She muttered, turning red.

"Relax Hermione! Yves is a King Charles Cavalier." He chuckled to himself at her clearly embarrassed expression. "You know, now I can believe it when you say that you and Draco have not progressed your relationship further."

Hermione laughed along with him. "I highly doubt it will in anytime in the near future." The back of the dress was zipped up. "Unless I consume an incredible amount of alcohol. Which I very much don't think will be happening anytime soon."

* * *

The ballroom which she'd decorated was being complimented. To Narcissa. Who was basking in the glory of such a job well done from many smiles and laughs from prominent Purebloods.

Ginny had been invited by Blaise and so, unfortunately, was the whole Pureblood female society. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass entered the ballroom, their dresses normal sized. Astoria's gaze flicked towards Draco's back as he stood, chatting to Blaise and Theodore Nott.

"Look at her," Hermione frowned. "Isn't she getting married to Justin Finch-Fletchly in July?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, what is she ogling at other people's husbands for?"

"Hermione," Ginny's face swan into view. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Hermione asked back. "What? No."

"Are you sure? Because it seems as if you are insanely jealous and angry over Astoria Greengrass' advances towards your husband."

"She's not advancing towards him!" Hermione looked back but was horrified to find that Ginny was right and that Astoria Greengrass had gathered her light pink dress and beeline-ing for her husband. "Oh my God, you're right!"

Ginny's eyes crinkled at the edges in a laugh. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hermione's eyes followed the Slytherin as she finally reached her destination. A tap to the shoulder and a flutter of her eyelashes later, Draco's attention was fully bestowed upon her.

"That liar."

"Who?" Ginny asked, peering over at the other end of the ballroom then narrowing her eyes at the display that Astoria was putting on.

"Draco told me that he didn't hold any feeling for her."

"Maybe he doesn't."

"Look at them," Hermione hissed, gripping Ginny's arm. "Flirting like they're married!"

"Well," Ginny started. "He probably doesn't usually get much of that."

"What? Ginny, are you on his side?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'm not choosing sides."

But jealousy was a poison that was slowly spreading through every inch of her body, consuming her until all she could think was breaking the two apart and throwing Astoria into a farfetched corner of the world.

Ginny grinned. "You like him, you like him, you really, really like him."

"Ginny," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not that." She sounded convincing enough. "It's the fact that Astoria Greengrass is all over my husband! I have an image to uphold."

"Since when has Hermione Granger-" Ginny stopped herself. "I meant, Hermione Malfoy care about what the greater society thought of her image?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry; I thought you just said 'greater society'. I hardly think they're the greater echelon of society. I mean, just look at Nott."

They both turned to look at the catering table where Malfoy and Nott were standing. Nott was cramming a strange blue cake into his mouth, spraying anyone with crumbs if they wanted to speak with him. Maybe he wasn't being fed enough at home?

Pansy Parkinson appeared next to Hermione. "Hello."

Hermione found that incredibly agreeable. "Are you with Harry?" she asked back kindly.

Ginny craned her neck. "Have you seen Blaise?"

At that moment, Astoria leaned in closer to Draco and whispered something into his ear.

Hermione glared and Pansy followed her line of sight.

"Astoria's here?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione swallowed her anger for a moment, trying to appear sincere and courteous. "She is indeed."

"Good, she's been avoiding me for three weeks now. There are a few things I need to talk to her about." Pansy left the small group at the same time Ginny spotted Blaise. Giving Hermione a vague 'I'll be right back', she flew to his side, leaving Hermione alone.

From across the room, Pansy descended on Astoria and Draco. He thanked Pansy inwardly for the distraction. Pretending to be engrossed in Astoria was difficult. It wasn't that she was boring. No, far from it. She had very unique ideas regarding society and the segregation of class. And yet, at the same time, he felt like her opinions were being forced upon him. And Draco Malfoy didn't take others' opinions. He made his own.

He noticed Hermione standing by herself and made a mental note to never tell her how stunning she looked in blue. Making his excuses, he slowly made his way over to her.

"Enjoying the party?"

She gave him a flicker of annoyance. "Oh yes, between watching your mother take all the credit for my work and watching Astoria fling herself mercilessly all over you, I can't imagine myself being bored."

"She was not flinging herself all over me."

Hermione leaned in closer, batting her eyelashes and enjoyed the way that his steel eyes followed her tensely. "Oh no? You don't call this flinging herself all over you?"

He could swear he heard a glimpse of jealousy in her tone. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes it bothers me." She hissed, her little smile slipping of quickly. "You're married. And no matter how much you don't like it, I don't like it more. But you still can't walk around making the eyes with every female who crosses your path. Think of how it'll reflect on me!"

And with that, she raised both her eyebrows tauntingly and left to find Harry.

Draco was floored. Honest to Merlin.

_She was jealous. She was absolutely jealous. What to do...what to do?

* * *

_

Apparently, getting Hermione drunk was the number one priority on Pierre's To-Do list.

But the Gryffindor Bookworm was hard to persuade.

"Just have a drink with me, Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, knowing full well what he was trying to do to her. "Pierre, I've told you three times now, I'm not really that much of a drinker."

"Just the one glass should be fine!"

"One glass will knock me out."

Well, he didn't really plan on taking it that far.

"I'm sure you can out drink me. Come now, if you do, I will be fully prepared to, say, encourage Narcissa to be more pleasant towards you. You'll even get to choose your own dresses for future events."

With that, Hermione's eyes lit up. Getting in Narcissa's good books would be an extreme advantage.

One drink turned into four. And then six.

And before she knew it, that fuzzy feeling of being awesome overtook her body once again and she was slurring her words shamelessly.

Thankfully, with the advantage of an unlimited supply of alcohol into the household, many of the guests were quite plastered too. Astoria was draped over Draco again, thrusting her bosom into his chest. Well, at least, that's what it looked like she was doing.

"I can't believe she would do that to my husband."

"Hermione," Pierre hiccupped next to her. "Are you jealous?"

"Why of course I am! He's supposed to be mine! He asked me and not her!"

"But she is pureblood. I was under the impression that it was against the ministry."

"Pah!" Hermione waved a hand in the air. "He told me there was nothing going on."

At that point, Pierre tripped a little and grabbed Hermione's waist to steady himself.

That small little act caught Draco's attention and he frowned. Making a hasty retreat from Astoria, who had begun to touch him excessively, he moved towards his wife.

"What happened?" he asked her beaming, cherry tomato red face.

She beamed wider, showing all her teeth like a predator, and flung her arms around his neck. "Draco!"

"Are you drunk, my dear?"

"There's absolutely no need to make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun," he replied, raising an eyebrow and patting her on the shoulder awkwardly. "How about I take you to bed."

"Yes," Pierre smiled vaguely. "It's best if you do."

Draco gave the man a strange look and started to lead Hermione away and out of the ballroom.

Through the door, it was eerily silent and Hermione giggled. "There's a weird person staring at us."

He looked in the direction she was. "You mean the portrait of my great-grandfather?"

She took another step just as the portrait glowered. "The kind of people Malfoy's have resorted to. This is absolutely pitiful."

Draco decided to ignore him.

The stairs proved to be a bit of a challenge. Hermione seemed incapable of placing one foot in front of the other.

"I'm going to kill him," he swore under his breath at his mother's personal designer. "And I'll kill you too, in the morning." He muttered down at the woman slumped over his shoulder.

She grinned up at him, her eyes slits with drunkenness. "Whatever you say, honey."

Rolling his eyes at her, he bent down gently and lifted her quickly, deciding that this course of action would be the wisest.

"What are you doing?" she slurred up at him.

"I'm taking you to bed."

"Uh, I don't know about you but that sounded strangely suggestive." She giggled again which turned into full blown guffaws.

He rolled his eyes again, feeling strangely excited at the feeling of her moving against his chest. _What are you doing, Draco? She's slobbering all over you! Just take her to bed and get back to the party!_

They reached their room and Draco carried her over to the bed, laying her gently down onto it.

Her dark brown orbs looked up at him, swirling with...mirth? Humour?

"Well, goodnight."

"Thanks Draco." She mumbled softly, not looking away. Something stirred in his chest and he let out a breath.

"You're welcome," he whispered back to her, suddenly aware of his politeness towards her.

In a second, she had raised her head to quickly push her lips against his.

The kiss was deepened and his shirt pushed off his shoulders impatiently.

As he sunk into the mattress, pulling her atop of him, her hair brushing over his chest, the clip long lost, she attacked his collarbone with soft kisses.

Draco was torn. What was he supposed to do? She was clearly out of her normal frame of mind. If she were completely sober, she'd never be doing those torturous things to his neck.

But Draco was selfish and he had always placed his own needs above anyone else's. It was with this thought that he began to slide his hands up her thigh, pushing the dress away. She stopped with the neck assault and groaned into his shoulder.

The sound was so primal and spine tingling that he flashed his eyes open for a moment and really thought. It was true that he wanted nothing more than to continue this little action but his mind yelled at him to think, for once, about the needs of others.

"Hermione," he ground out harshly. "Stop."

With that one little word, the fairytale music in her ears came to a screeching halt.

Was that...was he? He was rejecting her?

"What?"

"We shouldn't..."

Her eyes flashed dangerously at him. "What?"

"We shouldn't do...anything."

She looked incredulously at him. "What?" she hissed.

There was silence for a good ten seconds until Draco sighed, placed two hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

Her expression was one of clear confusion and yet, away from his eyes, she could feel the sharp sting of rejection.

A small frown graced her features. "I guess I'm just not worthy huh? Why don't you go and find little Miss. Astoria. I'm sure she'll be extremely willing to help you. And not the mention that she's not a Muggle born like me."

She was off the bed in a second and slunk away out onto the balcony. The dress was a little hard to tug over the doorway but after a sharp pull, she was gasping in the fresh air and taking in the Malfoy gardens.

Draco lay there for another chunk of time, unsure of what to do and what to say until he heard her distinctive sobs.

Oh Merlin, what had he done?

Hermione was trying not to cry, really she was. But rejection wasn't pleasant and it made her want to throw herself over the railing just so she'd never have to look at him ever again.

"Hermione." His voice was soft, like liquid velvet gliding over stones.

"Come to gloat. To tell me how undesirable I am, again?"

"Of course not." A moment later, he was crouched next to her, turning her face to look at him.

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because you're drunk!" He really didn't have enough patience to deal with hormonal and emotional women. He reminded himself never to become a psychiatrist. "And who knows what you really want when you're sober. You'd probably grill me and throw me in the fireplace in the morning when you've figured it out." He stood and pulled his tie from around his neck. "You, Granger, drive me completely mad!" He dropped the tie and placed both of his hands on the railing, the very thing she'd contemplated throwing herself over just a few moments ago.

What? What did he just say?

She stood then and pulled his face to meet hers. "What did you just say?"

"I said," his eyes boring into hers. "That you drive me crazy!"

She brought his lips down to meet hers, slipping her hand around his neck quickly.

His eyes flew open wider. Pushing her away the first time was hard enough and he realised that he couldn't do it a second time.

"Granger, you have to make sure that this is what you want."

She stopped and looked into his eyes. "I told you, it's Malfoy now, remember?"

* * *

For the life of himself, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He couldn't stop as he traced the smooth expanse of her legs, pushing the dress over her head.

He couldn't stop himself as he inhaled every inch of her with his lips, his hands, his body. Her hands were wandering all over him, scratching and clawing at his skin, trying to imprint on him her sheer need for him.

As he pushed into her, he looked up, seeking eye contact, and noticed that she was silently crying.

He froze, shocked and dazed. "Do you want me to stop?"

And he knew he would do it.

"No," she sniffed. "No," she repeated again. "I lied." She told him and he felt his heart constrict. "I lied when I said that I didn't. Because I do. Because you drive me crazy too."

He caught on. "You what?"

She wrapped an arm around his neck and looked straight into his eyes, searing his soul. "Please. Please, just for now, just let me have this moment."

And he obliged.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay side by side, shoulders touching and hands held.

"What do you mean, when you said you lied?" he asked her gently.

But she was already asleep.

Deep inside, somewhere that was beyond the Dark Lord, Harry and saving the wizarding world, where no-one had ever seen from him, he knew. He knew exactly what she meant.

And he leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and then her temple.

"I-"

His throat closed up, even though he knew exactly what to say and that in her current unconscious state, she'd never know.

"I-"

He couldn't say it.

She sighed, draped and arm over her chest and nuzzled his neck.

"I know."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! This chapter was started in the middle of a heat wave and strangely finished in the middle of a thunderstorm, with the temperature so cold, I can't really feel my toes at the moment._

_To be perfectly honest with you, sometimes I forget where I want this story to go and what to do with them and stop writing for a very long time. Then it just sits there on my computer while I entertain myself with other things. But I always end up writing more, even though I'm not that good and this plot line is weak. But I think I have an idea of where it's going._

_So I thank you again, for reading and sticking with me until this point._

_You're definitely the Dolce to my Gabbana._

_Love Starky ;)_

_catastrophecolly__: Was that quick enough? I really wanted that virtual cookie, huh? LOL! Thanks for that great review! =)_

_jennynopenny__: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this one too._

_Mrs Steven Lee722__: Thanks for that great review! I'm really glad that you liked it. If there's anything that you think I can improve on, please don't hesitate to tell me ;)_

_sarahr85__: I'm sorry you didn't get it._

_JillianUnleashed:__ Thank you so much for your wonderful ideas. It actually made me think about that. I mean, it's the typical cliché that you don't get along with your mother in law but it's never been challenged and corrected. I really like the points that you've made and never fear, you will see them in the story soon, once I figure out how to write it. ;)_

_hermdrayreturns__: Don't you just LOVE Sydney weather today? It is FREEZING! And then, next thing you know, it'll start snowing Eucalyptus Drops or something. Haha, thanks for the review!_

_hawaiiangirl258__: Thanks for your review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too! _

_FaithfulHPReader__: Hey again! Thanks for your review. And I'm glad it made sense. Someone told me they didn't really get it and I got really worried. I hope my writing is logical. I'm always afraid that it's too confusing and then people lose interest. But thanks again! Until next time ;)_


	9. The Art Of Losing

_I will have to personally write each and every one of you a thank you card one day. Personally. With little drawing on the side when I'm thinking of how to word something._

_And you're probably thinking, "Yeah, bro, you don't even get that many reviews" BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. Because every review is just so encouraging and nice and great. And I am in love with every one of you. That's kinda strange and you're probably thinking, 'alright, this one's a weirdo and I'm going to un-alert'. I hope you don't._

_Anyway, I'm in love with Muse. I swear; the latest album makes me see the world slightly differently. Everything that everyone does suddenly has taken on this romantic hue and the world is generally a more Fairytale place, where everything suddenly has great cosmic significance._

_But then again, maybe that's just me._

_I hope you enjoy this one too ;)_

_Love, Starky_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Yet.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

The breakfast table was silent. She couldn't look at Draco because after last night, she wasn't sure of where they stood with each other. Sure they were married legally but it wasn't permanent. Was there a point in getting close to him if they would be separating in little over ten months anyway? But yet, she knew, in the heart of her heart, there was a point. There was a huge point and that point was something that she didn't want to think about just yet because it scared the Merlin out of her.

She didn't look at Narcissa because she never looked at Narcissa anyway.

Yet, the silver haired woman was sneaking glances between the two, as if she knew a gigantic cosmic secret that she wasn't letting on.

As Hermione silently buttered a slice of toast, Draco sliced up his eggs into perfect squares. When they had first attempted to live together, the strange custom was a continuous source of entertainment for her and Ginny to laugh over but now, it seemed such a normal occurrence. Right in the middle of his fourth square, he dropped in knife, his fingers slack and the fork forgotten halfway to his mouth.

Turning in her seat, she almost dropped out of it as the tall, billowing figure of the one and only Lucius Malfoy swam into view.

He looked at her with disdain and a slight curve of his lips. "Hermione Granger, we meet again."

Straight out of a James Bond movie.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

"There's hardly any reason to be so formal, after all, we are family."

Only he could make the word family sound almost synonymous to death sentence. She took in a breath as he studied her with his dark eyes. When she'd agreed to marry the infamous Draco Malfoy, the thought of being under the same roof as Lucius Malfoy had crossed her mind frequently, almost as frequently as she'd been thinking about what it'd be like to marry into his 'family'. But when she'd moved into the manor, he was no-where to be seen, not at dinner or parties held. The wedding was the last occasion she'd glimpsed him at and he'd disappeared just as they'd both signed above the dotted line and said "I Do".

Draco studied his father closely; unsure of what he was doing. He glanced at Hermione, her face ashen and eyes wide, and then at his mother, her lips thin and a fleeting look of fear cross her face, just a flicker of it in her eyes and a twitch of her lips.

"Father," Draco acknowledged with a small nod.

"Draco," a curl of the lip and a slight eye narrowing. "I hope you're playing nicely with Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't dare correct him. His expression was one of a cat, just about to lunge at the fish tank.

"Indeed I am. In fact, so nicely that she's now Mrs Malfoy."

The cat leapt only to find out that the fish tank was covered by a pane of glass, smashing its nose.

"Yes, I am aware. Narcissa," he turned to his own wife, his eyes moving dangerously. "I trust you are well."

The table was silent as he sat and calmly reached for a slice of toast. Hermione's breakfast was forgotten and she found herself staring at him, jaw open. It was a surreal moment, similar to watching Dumbledore brushing his hair or Mr. Weasley flossing his teeth. It was so utterly human and normal.

It was funny that on the surface, there was blood status and warfare due to superiority but further down, everyone was exactly the same and needed a full breakfast to function.

And that thought made her exceedingly queasy.

* * *

"So that day-" Draco started, pacing the room. "When you were crying about pregnancy, you never fully explained it to me."

He stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't say that to her! She'd frown at him and then throw her hairbrush at him, like that time he'd asked her about her tampons.

Crookshanks, her orange Devil-On-Paws padded into the room and gave him a look full of contempt and superiority.

I'm being outdone by a cat. I'm being outdone by a cat. A cat whose face can be used for writing letters.

"What are you looking at?" he hissed at it.

It glowered back at him, sitting down near the bed.

"Get out," he tried shooing it. "This is my room."

The cat glared for another three seconds and turned on his tail to jump onto the bed.

"No!" Draco exclaimed, making a jump for the bed. The orange ball hissed menacingly at him, its tail swishing through the air and made two good swipes at Draco's face.

The first met thin air but the second reached its target. Three ugly red gashes appeared across his cheek, the pain beginning to register.

He yelled. "I'm going to throw you off the balcony!"

The cat yowled as the door was pushed open and jumped into the arms of Hermione, a scowl already on her face.

"What did you say?"

"Look what your monster did to me!" He turned so that she could see the marks.

"You must've provoked him," she stroked the cat, which contentedly started purring.

"It jumped onto my side of the bed!" Draco argued, standing upright again, pointing at his side.

Hermione started laughing. "Your side? You always end up on my side!"

Draco searched his mind for the perfect comeback. "It's not my fault that you always somehow manage to end up sprawled all over me!" There, that ought to show her!

Hermione turned red, dropping the cat. "Well, I'm sure if-if-" she let out a frustrated growl and left the room, leaving only her glare behind.

Oh crap, he was meant to ask her that question!

Running after her, out of the room, he saw her turn the corner and the resounding steps she took down the steps echoed in his head.

He stopped and stared at the wall, a portrait of Lucius glaring menacingly at him.

Two things struck him, one after the other in quick succession. One; Hermione noticed that he'd noticed her sleeping habits. And two; when he'd wake up next to her, there was no awkwardness, no strong desire to ravish her, just a quiet, unassuming contentment.

And it scared the Merlin out of him.

* * *

That night, she didn't turn up in their room.

He lay awake in the bed, it was too big, and his eyes were trained on the ceiling, straining his ears for movement outside the door. He was beginning to imagine noises, having to sift them through his mind again, just to check if they were real.

They weren't.

He knew she hasn't left the manor, the house elves would have alerted him to that but the manor wasn't a small house. There were many rooms she could've gotten herself lost in.

Of course! He chuckled to himself. The sometimes clumsy and forgetful Granger must've gotten lost!

Slipping out of the bed, he fumbled for his wand. The hallway was quiet and dark but he knew his way around, information that had been incurred over years of sneaking to the kitchens for midnight snacks.

Where would she be? He pondered, the answer already in his head.

Of course, she couldn't be able resist roomfuls of books and no-one around to disturb her.

The library was cool and dark, the shelves high and towering towards the ceiling. Of course the decor was ominously dark and dreary but that definitely would not have stopped the renowned bookworm from learning about a million new spells and facts.

He found her, hunched over a large tome, the candlelight flickering nearby. The cat was curled up against her foot and Draco threw it a disgusted look, wondering how he could convince her to get a new fur ball; one less ugly and without a superiority complex.

Deciding on an immature prank, Draco crept up behind her, trying to minimise the echoes of his footfalls. Gently, he moved his hands over her eyes, clamping down on them so that she couldn't see.

That was a mistake.

Hermione whisked out her wand, pointed it back at him and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

She didn't think about the heavy bookshelf that was standing behind him.

As he crashed into it, the look of shock held steady in its place, she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide.

The resounding crash was enough to wake the household as the bookshelf toppled over, sending thick and dusty texts skidding all over the floor. Dust overflowed onto the room, like an avalanche engulfing the mountain beneath and Hermione struggled to catch her breath.

Lifting the hex, Hermione started to pull some of the books off Draco, who started coughing with her too.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" he erupted with as soon as the coughing subsided. She found herself amused slightly at his dishevelled appearance and bright red cheeks.

"Me?" She shrieked back. "You're the one who snuck up on me! You should know not to do that to someone who helped in taking down one of the darkest wizards of all time!"

Draco coughed again, the dust around him stirring. He looked up at her suddenly confused expression. "What?" he asked, having completely forgotten his comeback.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I was." He sat up straight, decreasing the distance between them. "You didn't show up to bed and I came looking for you."

Hermione's mouth twitched into a smile. "You noticed I hadn't come up to bed?" she narrowed her eyes teasingly. "Were you waiting up for me?"

"What?" he spluttered. "No, I was not!"

Her imploring eyes drilled deep into his. "You were. Oh Malfoy, please don't tell me you're falling in love with me?"

His eyes were swirling as he leant forward and placed a small kiss on her mouth, the right hand side.

As he stood, pulling her up with him, he chuckled. "I won't if you don't."

* * *

And so it became a challenge, a competition of sorts. Yet the stakes were higher than money and estate, pride and ego were on the line here and neither party felt particularly inclined to lose either. The rules regarding the contest were blurred and it was hard to differentiate between winning and losing when it felt like that to win, it resulted in loss regardless.

Finally, he allowed himself to admit it. He was in love with the insufferable bushy haired Muggle.

It had started as a small token of thanks, a small place he felt for her, deep in the icicles of his heart that had never been bared before, a place that was possibly reserved for her. And mainly, it was just thanks for she'd been the first to smile at him. A real smile. And it had driven him crazy as he tossed and turned in the night, thinking up all the things that he could do to get that smile again.

And then, they'd become associates. Of course, at this stage, his affections for her were purely friendly. Though, they'd never really figured out how to do that properly; they'd just jumped from enemies to acquaintances to married, leaving out the bits in the middle.

Then, their first night spent married was a complete disaster and he'd realised that the way she smiled at him was something he would kill for, just to keep around for the rest of his life.

Lying drowsily in bed that night, he felt Hermione gently nudge her fingers into his and he gripped them, feeling her smile against his shoulder.

Oh crap, he was in love with Granger. What was he going to do?

One thing was for sure, Malfoy's definitely didn't lose.

* * *

_Wow! These are just spitting out these days, huh? No more waiting for months at a time. As I've mentioned on my profile, I've joined the twitter bandwagon. I don't really use it all that often and I only have 2 followers at the moment, only one being someone who actually reads this story._

_Anyway, I'm on twitter as __**kangleidoscope**__ :)_

_Well, I really hope you enjoy this and I'll update soon (I hope)._

_You are definitely the Karl to my Lagerfeld._

_Love Starky!_

_Tiadorable__: Thanks so much! I've already replied to you but felt like doing another shout out to you! So thank you! And hope you like this chapter too!_

_FaithfulHPReader__: Thanks for that GREAT review. I always love the 'regulars'. And you're talking to a person who loves going to cafes and saying to the waitress "I'll have the regular, thanks". It's a problem I'm trying to overcome._

_TheresNothingInside__: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like this pairing as much as I do! Much love!_

_mysecretisfatallygorgeous__: YES! Muse is my muse! I'm so into Unnatural Selection right now! Muse FTW! ;) BTW, thanks for the review!_

_Jenny Brooks__: Thanks for the great reviews =)_

_padfootsgrl79__: Thanks for that! I only hope that I can keep you interested!_

_catastrophecolly__: Thanks again! And I'm still waiting on that cookie! Haha, I joke, I joke!_

_JillianUnleashed__: Your reviews are always wonderfully insightful and I thank you greatly for taking the time to tell me these things. Rest assured, they will be going to good use!_

_Dianafefe1__: I hope this one didn't disappoint!_

_ihatetosayitoldyouso__: I love your pen name! Because it's TRUE! I hope you liked this and thanks for the review!_

_Jess__: Thanks for pointing that out Jess! I actually went back to correct it and thanks a lot, I didn't actually realise! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_Magical words from Muggle pens__: Thanks so much! All these kind words from individuals like you are going to give me a big head and a diva personality! Hope that doesn't happen. I'd be terrible at being a diva. I'll demand things then feel bad and apologise and apparently, that's just not on._

_mentarisenja__: Haven't heard from you in a while! You're usually one of the firsts to review me! But I'm glad you're back!_


	10. The Best Day

_Hello there! A little geography perhaps? I'm on the bus right now. I guess I had an idea and thank God I brought my laptop to uni today otherwise I would have long forgotten by the time I get home as to what my idea actually was. I do that a lot. I'm working on it, guys. Haha._

_So, like most authors on this site (though not ALL as some are just kids experimenting with language, expression and imagination), I want to encourage you all to leave a review. Not for the sake of my story having a million reviews; no, that's not it at all. As a person posting on here, I only write for myself (sorry, it's selfish but it's true), but my story is up here because I want to hear general feedback on what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong and what I can do to get better. I'm really far from being the authors I look up to (seriously, if Hemingway were still alive, he'd have a restraining order out against me already) and any pointers would seriously be incredibly appreciated and helpful. So I hope you get what I'm trying to say._

_Thanks for sticking with me._

_Okay, I'll stop with the talking now and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Love, Starky_

_Disclaimer: If this were mine, I would definitely make Hermione and Draco get together in the real books. But sadly it's not and they're, apparently, destined to be enemies forever._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

"Blaise, how do you know that you're in love with Ginny?"

His friend's eyebrows shot up into his dark fringe. "Are you in love?"

Draco rolled his eyes and then proceeded to give his friend an impatient look. "Of course I'm not. I'm looking out for you here; how are you sure that what you have is love and not some form of animalistic lust?"

Blaise rolled his eyes back at him. "Of course, I'd almost forgotten. Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to love."

He made a flicking motion in the air with his hand, as if brushing away the comment. "It doesn't matter if I do or not. The main point is how do you know?"

Blaise sighed, sinking lower into the couch, a look on his face that showed that his mind had clearly just deserted him. "It's the feeling that you want that person. And only them. Everything else just loses purpose without her. And then there are the little things. Like, Ginny, when she gets angry, her face turns a horrible shade of red."

"And that's endearing? That's what you call love? Anger?" Draco was obviously confused.

"No, it's more than that. It's that frustrated look on her face when she can't figure out how to turn an oven on."

"Anger and stupidity is what has attracted you to this girl?"

Blaise laughed and Draco continued. "And I'm sure there are a thousand people who can do that."

Blaise sighed, knowing his friend just didn't get it. "It's not that there are others who can do it. It's that only you love it when _she _does it."

Blaise was right; Draco didn't get it. He knew perfectly well that Hermione knew how to preheat an oven.

* * *

"When you know, you just know."

Hermione frowned. None of the romance novels she'd devoured as a girl has prepared her for this.

"What?"

"You'll just know. Trust me."

Hermione regarded her fearfully. "But _how _do you know?" It wasn't explained in any books and there was no spell that could reveal the truth about this. Unless, a little Veritaserum and-

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes worried. "You're not in love with Malfoy are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, Ginny! Of course not!" he voice quavered and unfortunately for her, Ginny heard.

"You are."

It took her exactly five and a half seconds to break down. "Oh my God, I am! What am I going to do now?!"

Ginny's eyes rounded comically. "Well, it's not _bad._"

"Not bad?!" Hermione exploded, "It's the end of my life! I can't be in love with someone like that! He throws his belongings everywhere! He has no sense of humility and his favourite past-time is making fun of those who are less fortunate or wealthy than he is!"

"No need to be so dramatic, Hermione. People change."

Hermione turned to look at her. "Do you really think Malfoy is capable of that?"

* * *

Storming around the bedroom, Hermione huffed and glared at everything. The table got a sharp smack to its top, Hermione bringing her hands down forcefully and angrily.

"Dammit!" she cursed at Crookshanks who'd just slinked into the room. "I'm in love with the insufferable git! Love! Me! With him!"

Crookshanks gave her a blank look but she wasn't really expecting too much sympathy from a cat who hated the man in question.

"Well, damned if I'm going to lose this to him!" she huffed again, slinking into a chair. Crookshanks leapt up onto her lap, glaring at her.

"What are you glaring at me for?"

The cat gave her a look that clearly showed its opinion of her mental capacity.

Hermione gently smoothed away from fur from his head. "Crookshanks, what have you got against him?"

Cats don't talk back, silly.

"The cat is a menace. But I'm sure he won't talk back."

She didn't even need to turn around to figure out who it was. "Malfoy, I happen to take my cat's opinion of others quite seriously, thank you."

She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorway, his hands in his pockets and a bemused smirk planted on his face.

"Plus, I'm sure you've talked to pets and inanimate objects before."

"It's more of a commoner's thing to do, isn't it? For those people who have no other friends."

She glared at him. "Are you saying I have no friends?"

She knew he was baiting her and she let him, driving her anger towards him in waves.

He merely smirked and raised his shoulders in a shrug. "Do you, Hermione?"

Suddenly, she was out of her seat and trying to leave the room. "Malfoy," she pushed him out of the way, making him stumble slightly. "I do have friends. And unlike you, I didn't have to buy them."

The shocked expression didn't leave his face until she'd rounded the corner and down the large staircase.

He shook his head at himself. Just when he'd thought they'd reached a bit of a standstill point in their relationship, he had to reinforce her hatred in him! He'd never-

He'd never what though? Get the girl? Malfoy's never got the girl; the girl got the Malfoy. He'd been taught to believe that he was a necessity and a commodity within society; that whoever married him should be elated to monstrous proportions.

And yet, Granger wasn't elated. Sure, they'd held hands in their sleep and had a few drunken nights but that was absolutely no reason to think that she reciprocated his feelings.

And was he sure he was in love with her? It seemed that Blaise's explanation did absolutely nothing to aid him in his quest for knowledge of romance. Of course he could read a book on the subject but it was too tender and sensitive of a topic to gain information from books on.

Besides, that was Hermione's style. Not his.

The orange fluff ball stalked past him, throwing him a look of extreme contempt.

Why he ought to...

* * *

That night, it was Draco's turn to pull the disappearing act.

By twelve that night, Hermione had been tossing and turning for one whole hour, wondering when she'd hear his footsteps in the hall and the creak of the door opening.

It had seemed strange that all of a sudden, like that tonne of proverbial bricks, everything had come crashing down onto her head. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Like anytime head injuries were sustained, there was a prolonged period of extreme uncertainly and confusion where the individual stumbled about in bewilderment until the headache cleared and it would all become known.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the tonne of bricks had created a haze that she couldn't find the exit to.

So she was in love. It was simple. Tell him.

_No! _Her inner ego burst forth, its timing completely inappropriate. _Why should you be the one to tell him? He should be grovelling to you, already! The mighty Hermione-_

Shut up, please.

Her ego wound itself tightly up into a little ball, preparing itself for the next time it would be utilised.

She knew which room was his. When they're first lived together in the manor, his had been the one he's stayed in, seven doors down and across the hall from hers.

But since the night they'd returned from the Hell-Honeymoon, the door had been locked.

No matter how many pushes, shoves, kicks and spells were thrown at it; the door remained stubbornly and resolvedly shut.

But tonight, it seemed that the door had finally been penetrated, a small crack opened that displayed its defeat.

Pushing the creak-less door open slightly, she tentatively poked her head around. The curtains were drawn and a bright candle flickered alone on the table. Papers, quills and a certain Draco Malfoy were sprawled over the table, the latter with his left cheek pressed against a few sheets of parchment that required his attention and signature.

Hermione allowed herself a small smile of amusement– the Great Malfoy is human after all! –and crept into the room softly.

His breathing was bordering on hilarious and comical snoring and each breath sounded like it was making it worse.

The smile was back, this time threatening to spill into the realm of full blown guffaws if she didn't think about something else.

He looked like a small child, his almost snores loud and his arms spread all over the table.

She should definitely wake him and make him sleep in a normal bed.

But she found herself tracing his face with her gaze, trying to commit everything to memory just as it was; she wasn't sure when she'd next get the opportunity to see him so still and up close again.

Hermione prided herself on punctuation and being early. And yet, every day, when she'd open her eyes, he was gone, disappeared into the bathroom or already having floo-ed to work.

His eyelashes crinkled against his cheek, a hitch rose in his throat and he sighed, loudly.

That was it. Hermione let herself laugh freely and loudly, throwing care to the wind to be lifted, along with her mood and brick induced coma.

Malfoy, hearing the noisy laughter, stirred and both of his eyes opened a crack, to take in the sight of a woman, bent over in laughter, her hair wild and her face red.

"Whassa matter?" he asked, the sleep keeping a hold on his mind for that extra few moments.

"You – You – " she tried to choke out. "You are hilarious when you're sleeping!"

"Hilarious? I most certainly am not!" His left cheek retained some marks from the edge of the papers, pressed into his face and Hermione found that as another reason to allow laughter to control her body.

Her lungs and stomach ached and she felt small tears well in her eyes. She couldn't stop, no matter how much she wanted to at that moment and the furious expression on his face didn't help put an end to her loud chortling.

Finally, after an exorbitant amount of time, she stopped laughing, a few more chuckles escaping before silence rang in the room obnoxiously.

"Find something funny, Granger?"

She shot him a large beam. "You sleep like a baby."

"You'll be pleased to note that I sleep like any other adult on the planet, soundly and peacefully."

"I'm surprised you even know what peacefully means."

He rolled his eyes. After a few paused moments, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you come looking for me?"

Feeling something overcome her– was it her inner wild child? Her long lost and forgotten sense of 'fun'? –she deliberately moved closer towards him, leaning against the table, mere centimetres from him.

"I did. Is that a problem?" Good God, she was flirting with him!

Thankfully he was too obtuse to notice in his present state of mind.

"No, not at all. Let's go to bed."

Picking up his wand, he stretched his hands over his head to pull out the kinks and stood, giving her a sleepy look.

She wasn't about to point out that his bed, in the very room, was there for him if he needed it and lead him out of his own bedroom and into hers.

The bed was welcoming after her midnight prowl and sleep was almost instantaneous.

But only after she allowed him to slip his hand into hers, letting out a few more giggles.

"It's not funny. I sleep like an adult."

* * *

"Hermione, have you seen Ginny?"

* * *

"Oi, Malfoy, where's Blaise? He's not at home."

* * *

"So you've lost your best friend." The smirk in the tone was hard to miss.

A frown followed by a similar smirk. "So have you, may I point out."

"They are together, I presume."

"And they've been getting very upset over the fact that the ministry won't allow them to unite in magical matrimony."

"I see. You're obviously thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yes, of course. But where?"

"My money is on Vegas; cheap, easy and legally binding."

"Is it magically binding?"

"Yes, the ministry recognises them."

"Then that's it; they've eloped."

"Should we go and find them?"

"No need, I can assure you that my best friend is extremely forward thinking and will arrive back home, significant other in tow."

"Forward thinking? I think not." A loud scoff followed by a roll of the eyes.

"Well, I'm sure more so than yours."

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione cracked an eye open, staring into the darkness. "Where are you?"

The owl had come late, three days after Ginny's disappearance. Mrs. Weasley had almost suffered a heart attack, followed by monstrous amounts of cooking and cleaning, when she's found Ginny's letter of apology. She calmed when Ginny sent an own two days later, explaining her situation and plan of action.

But now, Hermione stood alone on a large spread of grass, behind all the trees, at a park near the Zabini mansion, waiting for her friend to show.

She'd ran out of the house as soon as she'd gotten Ginny's owl, explaining time and place, without a word, past the house elf at the door and out of the intimidating iron gates.

Apparating to the park, her disappointment rose as she found Ginny absent. After waiting what seemed like half an hour, Ginny still strangely not in attendance, Hermione was about to apparate back to Malfoy Manor when a small squeak from behind her caused her to brandish her wand menacingly in front of her.

"Who's there?" her voice betrayed no sign of her inner fear even though she felt like apparating home.

Another squeak and Hermione muttered "Lumos", her wand lighting up. The glow illuminated onto three bodies, one struggling.

"Astoria?"

The blonde gave a scoff. "Yes," she hissed. "I'm glad you recognised me. After you stole my husband and everything."

"He's not your husband," Hermione tried to gently explain, noticing her sister, Daphne holding a struggling body. "Please let Ginny go."

Astoria narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Not until after you give him back!"

Hermione tried to reason. "Look, Astoria, you know the magical law, we can't divorce until-"

Daphne smirked, her eyes darting between her sister and Hermione.

"Yes, I know the ridiculous law. Now, what do I need to do to your little friend to get you to agree to a little premature divorce?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, a completely murderous look on her face. The cloth around her mouth prevented what Hermione was sure would be extremely colourful language erupting.

A moment of silence and Ginny brought her foot down heavily onto Astoria's dainty heels.

"Ow!"

Hermione took her chance to stupefy Daphne and yell, a little too loudly, "Exepelliarmus!" Astoria's wand flew towards Hermione who caught it and held it tightly.

"Astoria, he's not mine to steal."

The fury in the look she threw Hermione was enough to unnerve her slightly. "He belongs with me, not you. Ever since Hogwarts, it was obvious. Me. Not you; no, it was never meant to be you."

Hermione allowed herself a small frown. "And there's a clear difference between me and you?"

Astoria threw her eyes heavenward, "Granger, does the term Pureblood mean _anything _to you?"

"I can assure you that it does not. Now, please untie my friend and get away from me."

Ginny was struggling against her and the eyes of the blonde narrowed calculatingly before she pushed Ginny towards Hermione.

Hermione gave her a tired look before untying Ginny with a flick of her wand.

As soon as the cloth was removed from Ginny's mouth, the redhead frowned, and exploded. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you crazed woman?! Hermione is ten times the person that you are and if you think that Malfoy will leave her from you then you have another think coming!" Ginny dug for her wand and before she could mutter any spells, Astoria grabbed Daphne's arm and apparated them both away.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

Hermione stared at the spot they'd been just a few moments ago. "What were they planning to do? Astoria's a Slytherin but I know that even she wouldn't harm you."

"She's not tough enough for that, Hermione. Her mental capacity is too small."

"Ginny, she's not stupid. Just jealous."

"Trust you to say that."

Hermione sighed, pulling Ginny through the cluster of trees and into the lit up park. "Now tell me, was it Vegas? I have a lot riding on it."

Ginny looked completely aghast. "Did you not realise what just happened? Astoria Greengrass crazily accosted you and demanded you return what isn't hers. Doesn't that make you a little mad?"

Hermione laughed at that, loud and humorously. "Ginny, she's hardly worth the trouble."

Ginny frowned for a bit more until she blinked twice and beamed. "For your information, it was Paris."

Hermione's shocked expression didn't leave her face for a good ten minutes. "No! I've always harboured a secret fantasy to get married in Paris!"

Ginny giggled. "Well, Paris for Husband Number Two then?"

* * *

When she arrived home after making sure Ginny wasn't abducted again, Hermione was confronted at the front door by a distressed looking Draco.

"And where have you been?"

Hermione threw him a two raised eyebrows. "I was out. And what are you, my babysitter?"

"No Hermione, I'm your significant other and therefore, when you disappear without a word, I am entitled to become worried."

"There was no need. Ginny sent me an owl."

"And?"

"Paris."

"NO! I was so sure it was Vegas!"

"She's lucky. The next husband I find, I'm making him propose to me in Paris."

Draco looked slightly amused. "Oh yes, the poor lovesick fool."

"At least he won't be with me for money," she flashed a smile and ducked around him to retreat to her room.

Later that night, she was reading a book in front of the open window, the breeze causing her pages to flip gently.

"So I guess you won the bet."

Hermione smirked; she did and now she was able to claim her prize.

Swivelling to face him, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

"Malfoy's are always prepared."

She completely expected that. "I know."

* * *

"_I think they would've opted for the Vegas option really, it's fast and quick."_

"_Malfoy, I really think they have a bit more class than that."_

"_Care to make this interesting?"_

"_I always am." She winked! At him! Winked!_

"_Alright then, if you're right and they choose a different destination, then you'll get to ask me anything with my promise that I will answer completely truthfully."_

"_Completely?"_

"_Absolutely."_

_

* * *

_

"So, what is the question, Hermione?"

She stood and moved as close to him as she dared. "Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"What are your feelings towards me?"

His throat closed and his heart began a rapid tap dance in his ribcage, trying to dance itself out.

Of everything she could have picked, she chose this?

"I-" he began.

"I think that you-"

Her eyes were expectant, rounded and extremely curious as if they were just asking "Yes?" at him.

"I think that you are the best thing to happen to me in a while."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm posting this up in the uni library, it's 11 in the morning and I never usually post this early (or late, wherever you are!) so I'm feeling quite good on the inside. So, I have these terrible things called exams coming up soon so please don't hang for an update soon; I'm totally slack and uni is kicking my ass so it may be a while; sorry! But please hang in there with me._

_Anyway, as I said, please leave some comments and general feedback on this story and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, it'd be excellent!_

_So I thank you all again for reading and until next time, I hope you all have a good one. (Actually, I have no idea what this means, maybe it's Aussie lingo but someone's been saying it to me a lot and therefore, I'm wishing you all a good "one")._

_Love; Starky_

_P.S I've started watching The Vampire Diaries. Help, I'm in love with Damon but he's a complete dickhead. Is this normal? Are you team Stefan or do you, like me, have a huge soft spot for the asshole-ish Damon? ;)_

_Tiadorable__: Whoa dudes! Thanks so much for the beta-ing! Owe you big time! _

_Mentarisenja__: I'm so glad you're back! Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more from you soon! ;)_

_Gwens_Faith__: Exactly! I hate it when people hide things from me and no doubt, they'll both hate it too. ;)_

_Jenny Brooks__: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too! _

_Catastrophecolly__: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it. Hope to hear from you again! ;)_

_2angelwings__: Thanks so much! I know there's not much winning in this chapter but never fear, I have something planned for next! =D_

_Mysecretisfatallygorgeous__: Guiding Light is good. But I'm totally addicted to Unnatural Selection right now. That song is totally my ringtone. Now, I just have to find a way to see them at BDO this year in Sydney. They're headlining and that makes me unable to sleep. In the best way! Thanks for the review! ;)_

_JillianUnleashed:__ Thanks so much for always having incredibly wonderful advice! And rest assured that it's all been taken into account and it makes for some wonderful inspirational tips when writers block targets me. I hope you enjoyed this one as half of it was from your idea! Thanks a million! Love, Starky ;)_

_padfootsgrl79__: Haha, hi5! Though, there might be a wait for the next chapter. Hope you still hang around for it. ;)_

_Ihatetosayitoldyouso__: Haha! I hope you liked this chapter too! ;)_

_FaithfulHPReader__: Hooray for twitter! Thanks for your reviews!!_

_twilight chick 4 eva__: Thanks for that review! It was like a little ray of sunshine that beamed right into my drab and rainy Sydney day._

_mommylee963:__ Thanks for that great review! Haha, the designer will defs be hanging around more often._

_MaLFoyMaiDeN:__ Hey! I was getting sad that you weren't reviewing anymore! I thought it was something wrong with my story =( But I'm really glad that you are back and that you reviewed every single chapter again. You have no idea, I got back from a terrible day at uni and saw those and seriously, it was a GREAT feeling. Hope to hear more from you! ;)_

_Jazii26__: I'm really glad you liked it and hope to hear from you again!_


	11. Just The Girl

_He__llo there!__ Well, it's been a while and I'm really sorry. I typed this up all in one night (Hi5 me), three nights after my final exam. And now, I'm actually quite bored. I never realised how much uni took up my time until now, where I have about 4 months to chill and not learn. I'm on my 5th day of being free and already, I've run out of things to do. So far, I have made a rubber band ball, eaten 8 and a half lollipops, baked nachos, found the location of my birthmark and discovered that getting white out off your laptop by using nail polish remover is NEVER a good idea. You learn something new every day._

_So anyway, I hope this means that I'll have more time to write new chapters and stuff but you all know how lazy I am so therefore, I'm apologising in advance if it takes months again..._

_Well, you kids know the drill. I'll send you a kangaroo if only you'd just review. Oh, I should never become a poet; I'm doing the world a great justice here._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: It gets harder and harder to think of witty disclaimers every chapter. So I guess if you want wit at this time of the night, you'll have to search it up on YouTube or something because there is none here. All I can say is that it's not mine, no matter how much I wish that I'd wake up one morning and it would be._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Has the great Draco Malfoy just admitted to an emotion that's been curiously elusive for an extended period of time?"

He smiled. "I do own emotions."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I can assure you that they're there."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Looking into his eyes, he stared nervously back, unsure of what to say. The silence was awkward until Hermione finally looked away.

"Err," nervous fumbling was followed by nervous coughing. "Well, I'm tired."

Draco glanced over at her bedside table and then her dresser. "If your wand is there, then whose wand is that?"

Hermione followed his gaze. It was Astoria's wand lying innocently on the table and unfortunately, Hermione was extremely inadequate at hiding objects.

"It's...I...found it."

He looked at her like she was mentally challenged. "You found it? Just picked up another wizards wand off the street?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I don't have to answer your inane questions!"

Throwing her a frown, he moved towards it, picking it up. "I've seen this before." He ran his fingers over the wood. His glare was so quick. "Why do you have Astoria's wand?"

Hermione glared back. "Don't look at me like I've done something wrong."

"Then why do you-"

"Because!" Hermione exploded, her hair frizzy. "Your crazed number one fan girl tied up my best friend as a threat to ensure I divorced you!" She took a breath, her face splotchy and red.

"Astoria threatened you?"

"She threatened me by threatening Ginny," Hermione mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Was that concern?

"I'm perfectly fine; I can take care of myself."

"What happened?"

She glared again. "Your 'We Heart Draco Malfoy' fan club, which, by the way, consists of two members only, ambushed my best friend and I in a fruitless attempt to speed up our sham marriage towards the part which they are certain consists the word 'divorce'."

"They want you to divorce me?"

"Yes! Like some petty little threat was going to make that happen and-" one look of his smug face sent her screaming out the door. "Argh! I knew I should never have married you!" her yells were loud as she stomped down the hallway.

Deep down, Draco rejoiced.

* * *

Her stampede of anger and frustration took her to Draco's room. She'd never been in there alone before and today, it felt larger and more ominous than it should. The table stood alone, free of any loose sheets of paper and clutter and she felt her eyes wander towards the magnificent bed. It stood solidly by itself, next to a window which was open. The sheets on it were crisp and neat.

She left the door open and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling slightly intimidated. Slowly, as if it were a prohibited action, she gently laid back onto one of the pillows, looking up at the canopy.

This is what Draco would see as a boy, a boy who had to kill the most powerful wizard in the world, sent by the most evil man on earth. This is what he'd see.

The canopy was plain and dark and Hermione felt sadness for that boy, sent out on a mission that didn't belong to him.

But who was she to think of belonging, let alone understand what it meant?

Astoria was absolutely right; she didn't belong in the position of Wife of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

She woke up to snoring and it definitely wasn't her own.

Glancing to her right, Hermione found Draco with his eyes closed and breathing even and loud.

Letting herself smile, she reached for his hand. The sun hadn't yet announced the beginning of a new day and she found herself wishing for the moment to last forever.

The gaps between her fingers were filled by his as his hands gripped hers.

Her contentment from the moment allowed her arm to drape itself over his chest. She'd never done that before and it wouldn't matter anyway; he was completely asleep.

Her head tucked into the crook of his neck and she matched her breathing to his as his hand squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Mumbling sleepily, she went to move her arm from him. "I thought you were asleep."

His other hand held her arm in place. "Don't. Just stay." His voice was thick and sleepy.

"Okay," she whispered back to him an moved her hand to hold the side of his neck, bringing his head down closer to hers.

Her eyes flashed open and she sat upright in the bed. What was she doing? The plan was simple; marry him, make sure he got his money and divorce when the year was up.

There was no mention of intimacy anywhere in the plan and this time, she was completely sober.

Draco's groggy voice cut through her mental arguments. "Granger, did you forget to do your Transfiguration homework or something? Because Hogwarts days are over."

That made her laugh slightly. "You're quite witty when you're half-comatose."

She felt him shift as he sat up, running a hand up her back. She flinched and he soothed softly into her ear. "Gosh, Hermione. Why so uptight?"

She absolutely hated how richly her name rolled off his tongue.

And for once, she was rendered completely speechless.

When he'd coaxed her back under the covers, his smile was wide and grew wider when she resumed her previous position.

Hermione gulped. What was she doing? Sobriety was a high price to pay to be completely aware of her actions.

And then, the small brush of his lips over her forehead alerted her to his small gesture. He'd kissed her! Kissed her forehead as if they were-they were...

For a moment, she allowed herself to fantasize of love between the two, of intimacy that wasn't initiated by alcohol.

But the moment lasted a bit too long and it caused her to lean over him, her eyes looking into his surprised ones.

"I'm not drunk this time and I really hope you're not either."

And she pressed a kiss to his lips.

He could feel her smile on his and found himself wanted the exact same thing as her.

In one push, he pinned her beneath him and felt her fingers undoing the buttons on his pyjamas with him.

Her flimsy little camisole, made to drive him insane, was quick to follow and only when they were skin on skin and heart to heart did she allow her eyes to open.

"Malfoy," she gasped at him.

He shushed her with a hand across her lips. Previously, his alcohol soaked mind had never been able to preserve her features and body in his permanent memory.

"Hermione, I've never noticed how...how..."

But he couldn't find the words to complete the sentence. What was she? Beautiful? Perfect? Richly and splendidly alluring to his senses?

Tracing her hips, her rubbed a thumb over her hip bone and bent down to smell her scent splashed across the crook of her neck.

Her moans echoed in his mind and he felt himself overcome with a serious want; something he'd never really felt before. Everything in his life had been handed to him absentmindedly, through money or intimidation, but he'd acquired Hermione all by himself and realised that his sheer desperation for her stemmed from her want for him.

"I don't know why we keep doing this." He told her, removing his hand from her mouth. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Maybe it's because I know."

"You do?" He had no idea what she was referring to but hoped it wasn't his recent epiphany.

"I know everything." She ran a hand across his chest, around his neck and into his hair. "I know that you l-"

He didn't let her finished and covered her mouth with his, thrusting quickly into her. The resulting groan made him regret his split second decision but he couldn't let her finish the sentence. If she knew that then it made it all the more real. He hadn't even admitted it to himself yet and to hear her utter the sentiment would forever cement his feelings.

"Hermione, what do you feel for me?"

She either ignored him or didn't hear him and he continued. "Because if you feel something for me that isn't hatred-"

She cut him off, panting. "Do you really want to have to discussion right now?" she clamped a hand over his mouth and he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

When their breathing had returned to normal, Hermione reached for his hand. Feeling his fingers grip hers back she smiled. "What do I feel for you, Draco Malfoy?"

His Adams apple made a mad bob.

"You drive me crazy. My cat hates you, my friends have just recently established a truce with you and your psychotic girlfriends wants our divorce papers on a silver platter or my head."

She felt his hand tighten over hers. "Don't worry, I'll tell her there's no hope for divorce."

"There's not?" she squeaked and then coughed. "There's no need, I assure you that I can take care of myself."

"But what if I want to take care of you?"

She stared up at the canopy again and wondered how everything was exactly the same even though everything was so different.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were strolling through Diagon Alley two weeks later when they saw a group of giggling ladies, Astoria and Daphne amongst them.

"Astoria!" Hermione called, having waited for this chance ever since that fateful night.

The blonde looked over, shock evident on her pale and delicate features.

Hermione pulled Ginny towards the group. "I think you left this behind a while ago, after our meeting."

Daphne glared at Ginny who raised an eyebrow.

Hermione thrust Astoria's wand into her hand. "And my husband thinks you are a _very_ funny person."

Astoria's face blushed bright red and Daphne shot Hermione and Ginny a deathly glare each and pulled her away. Ginny pulled a face at their retreating backs.

"That felt really good," Hermione beamed.

Ginny beamed back. "What I wouldn't give to see that woman's face like that again."

Hermione only laughed.

Half an hour later, Ginny and Hermione were finishing their ice cream when a shadow fell over their table.

Hermione grinned. "Excuse me, you're blocking our sunlight."

Harry beamed back. "Hermione, Ginny, how are you?" he slid into a seat.

"Good," they both echoed.

Further conversation was disrupted by a loud yell.

"Hey!"

They turned their head in the direction of the commotion.

"What do you mean my business isn't welcome here?!" Daphne yelled as her younger sister dusted off her robes.

"Exactly that, Miss Greengrass." The old with promptly slammed the door to Madame Malkin's behind her.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged small smiles.

Ginny was the first to let herself become convulsed with laughter.

"Now THAT felt good."

* * *

"I'm winning," Hermione tried to gloat.

"You are not," Draco frowned, moving another piece on the chessboard.

Hermione laughed. "I am so!"

"You cheated," he accused, his scowl childish.

She hid her smile. "I never cheat."

* * *

Christmas was apparently, according to Narcissa, just around the corner.

There was still a good two months but that didn't stop Hermione's mother in law from beginning her decoration plans.

"It's a bit early isn't it?"

Draco shrugged. "She likes to be prepared."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'll say."

One afternoon, as Hermione was retreating to her room from scarfing down a snack, she heard a conversation taking place in the good lounge room.

"Oh, that's still a little far off for us." Narcissa's voice was high pitched, a sign that showed she was highly strung.

"Of course dear. I understand the hesitation." That voice was condescending and heavily laced with innuendo's.

"My son is perfectly capable of-" Narcissa's defence was cut short by another voice, high and trilling.

"Pregnant? So soon?"

"Yes, they've been married less than three months." The gloat in the voice was thick and Hermione could picture Narcissa's lemon faced smile, pretending to be happy.

Hermione knew exactly where this was going.

* * *

"I think your mother is desperate for a child."

"Well, she's certainly imaginative. Though a woman at that age-"

"Not her," she smiled. "From me; us."

He gave her a strange scowl. "I hardly think having a child together is in our future."

"You don't? Well, of course not. Not into this relationship."

Scoffing, he pulled off his tie. "Of course not."

* * *

Small shaking hands cast the spell.

A heartbeat later and a world was shattered with the ominous blue glow.

Shock followed by fear.

That's usually how it goes.

Fear is then obliterated to give way for panic.

It's usually during the panic stages that one should beware, for all types of mistakes are made.

* * *

Hermione bent over the sink, the blue still glowing, hyperventilating into the mirror. Her own face stared back at her in disbelief and horror, skin white and eyes frantic. What was she going to do? She couldn't be! Could she?

No, she couldn't be. This was throwing a huge wrench into her carefully crafted plans and she saw everything spiralling madly out of her control.

But you're actually enjoying being married to him, aren't you?

Little nagging and annoying voices in the back of her head should be banned.

She knew where Ginny was; living in the Zabini mansion-and she knew exactly what she had to do.

Leaving a short note ("Visiting Ginny. Won't be home tonight"), Hermione gathered a few items of clothing and left the manor to walk down to the gate.

The clouds were threatening to pour and the thunder and lightning flashed around her. Leaving the gate, she felt her face flush at that Ginny would say if she arrived in her current state.

When she arrived, the gate was open, invitingly so, and she tried to peer beyond it, analysing. Deeming it threat free, she started towards the front door. Rain began to fall and by the time she knocked on the front door, she was drenched, the rain having pelted down relentlessly.

She waited a full 20 seconds for the door to open.

"Hermione?"

She looked at Ginny. "I'm pregnant." And she burst into tears.

* * *

"Pregnant? How can you be pregnant?"

Ginny gave Blaise a funny look. "Well, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much-"

"Oh God," Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

"What?" Blaise looked confused.

"But you do love him."

"Ginny! Not so loud," she cast a fearful look at Blaise. "Please don't tell him."

"I'm confused, why not?"

Ginny threw him an exasperated look. "Because they're competing to see which one will crack under the pressure first. Please catch up, Blaise."

He frowned. "Wait, so you do love him-" Hermione hushed him. "Sorry. So you do love him," he said again in a whisper. "And I know that he has some pretty un-Slytherin like feelings for you. But you're both waiting for the other to admit it first?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, that's about it." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh right, and she now pregnant with his child."

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed. "Not so loud!"

"Well, you have to tell him."

Both females shot glared at Blaise.

"No!" Ginny countered. "Why should she have to be the first to admit it? I think it's about time Draco manned up and took responsibility."

"He has a lot of responsibility as it is! His job is very demanding and tiring-"

"Oh yes! I see, play the sexist card! Just because his job requires him to sign a few papers here and there and look important doesn't mean that he can't take responsibility here!"

"Ginny, it's so stereotypical of you to demand that men do everything-"

"Men only do everything because women are doing everything else!"

Hermione sat wide eyed. "I'm going to get some water."

Neither party heard her and continued their argument.

As she crossed the giant foyer of the Zabini mansion, there was a frantic knocking at the front door.

Being the closest, Hermione walked towards it, hand inching towards her wand.

"Who is it?" No answer.

Flinging open the door, the noise of the rain and thunder reverberated around the empty foyer.

"Draco."

He was wet from head to toe, his hair sticking to his face and his tie dripping.

"I got your note and, err, I got worried. But you're fine-which is good and, err..."

He stopped and looked at her.

"You're really not coming home tonight? The elves made that soup that you like, the one with the tomato. I know that you despise that there are House Elves in the house and all but I know that you like the soup. Although tomato isn't really my thing, I guess that there are worse-"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Thanks to Tiadorable for beta-ing! You get my happy 12:34 for tonight ;)_

_And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

_mysecretisfatallygorgeous, Swimnsail, mentarisenja, JillianUnleashed, catastrophecolly, 2angelwings, HarryPotterLover242, Blahla509, FaithfulHPReader, ihatetosayitoldyouso, Gwen's-Faith, padfootsgrl79 and The Giver Of Good Reviews (You were my 100__th__ reviewer so you have my eternal gratitude!)_

_Thanks so much, guys. Way to make this Asian heart you ;)_

_Hope ya'll take care._

_Love, Starky._


	12. Almost Lover

_Hello my dear readers!_

_So I guess I was right in saying that no matter how much time I've got on my hands, it'll still takes me a while to update. And I'm sorry. But I've been busy! I've survived multiple Sydney heat waves, participated in a rally to allow same sex couples to unite in holy matrimony, bought an iPod touch and named him Russell and found some old, old stories that I wrote as a romance obsessed 13 year old. Let's just say that I've burnt then so they'll never be able to see the light of day and incite cringes in individuals ever again._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and you know what to do with the review! ;)_

_Love to you all;_

_Starky_

_Disclaimer: If only, just for a day, this all belonged to me. Then I would die happy. But, alas, it does not and I'm destined to be a pining Fan Girl forever. Though not the hardcore Twilight type; I have a little more self respect than that (no offence)._

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

"Huh?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, how was it possible for someone to be so thick at times?

"I'm..." she couldn't say it. The confession wouldn't let itself out of her larynx. "We're..."

We? Hermione! What are you talking about? _He's_not the one pregnant.

"I'm...with...child." She screwed her eyes shut in embarrassment. With child? What were these words that were spewing out of her mouth?

"With...child?" Draco's face paled and eyes widened. "What do you mean? Have you stolen someone's child?"

She blinked at him a few times. What? Did she hear him right? "I'm..."

"Pregnant. You're pregnant." His voice was disbelieving despite his quick understanding. Did he want to check? She was sure spells were never only 99.9% accurate.

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

His shocked expression met hers and she felt her uncertainty projected onto him.

His silence fell onto them heavily until Ginny and Blaise rescued the pair.

"Draco! I assume you've heard the good news then?"

Ginny elbowed his in the stomach. "Ignore him, he's just being an idiot because he lost the argument. Again."

"It's not losing when you love that significant other so much that you let them win."

"Yeah, yeah, you just didn't have a good point to make."

"Excuse me, Miss. Ginny, my point was incredibly excellent and well thought out despite your-"

"Blaise, give it a rest." Malfoy shot at his friend, his eyes trained on Hermione's belly.

He was...he was going to be a father. He was about to bring life into the world. What was he going to do? He couldn't do that! The poor child would never be able to sustain a healthy relationship with anything if Draco were to be in charge of anything to do with it.

It couldn't be real, it definitely couldn't.

This was some sort of bad dream and any moment, he'd wake up again, his hand in Hermione's and she'd be un-pregnant and sleeping next to him and he'd never tell her about this dream and fall asleep again knowing that-

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Hermione asked him, her eyes trained on his.

He faltered, forgetting how to speak. "No."

"This isn't a dream. This is very real."

He knew she was just as scared as he was. In fact, he knew that she'd like nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep forever, forgetting everything.

"What are you going to do?"

Her blank stare made him feel three years old again.

She blinked at him a few times, over and over, trying to will herself out of the nightmare.

"_I'm _going to give birth to the baby. Whether you believe it or not."

She left him drenched in the doorway. He thought she'd stolen a child!

* * *

"Would you like to come in?"

"Er…" He was unsure of his next move. "No, it's okay."

Would he like to come in? His wife was flipping pregnant and she was still asking him pointless little questions!

He turned away from the door and jogged down to the gates, not caring about the rain pelting down on him.

"Draco!" His friend called after him but Draco ignored him, opting instead to make his way as quickly as possible to the apparition point. When he passed the gate, he automatically thought about the one place that could fix this problem and apparated there.

The front door was unmanned and Draco strode in, knowing exactly which room he was looking for.

Knocking twice, the door opened quickly.

"Well, I knew you'd come around."

* * *

"It's okay, he'll be back."

Hermione glared at Blaise. "I don't want him to come back. If he's not going to be supportive then I don't want a husband like that."

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Sure and when he does, I'll tell him where to go."

Ginny and Blaise shared a worried glance.

"Of course you can stay here for the night."

Hermione looked like the idea had only occurred to her. "Oh no, Ginny, I can't. I'm a grown woman and can't keep running away from all my problems."

She wasn't sure if she was telling Ginny or herself. "I have to go home and sort this out."

"Well, I'm sure one night won't hurt."

Ginny was too good at persuasion but Hermione was adamant.

"Thanks for the offer but really, I have to return home."

Ginny looked slightly scared as Hermione gathered her bag and abandoned her plan to stay the night.

Sure, initial fear and confusion had her bolt out of the house but rationality had her realise that she was Hermione Granger, one third of the trio who had sought equality for the wizarding world by banishing the most evil man known.

Why was she frightened of a little pregnancy?

But, as she bade a hasty goodbye to Ginny and Blaise, she'd never been so scared. She was bringing a life into the world! A life in which she'd have to play a major part in! A life which would mould itself around hers for eternity. Was she ready for that?

But of course, ready or not, she'd keep the child. It was no longer an option.

* * *

Draco wasn't home.

The bedroom was coldly empty, the November winds outside making it chillier. Hermione stared at the fire destroying the wood, Crookshanks curled by her side, and waited for the return of her husband and father to her child.

She was going to be a mother. So by definition, he was going to be a father!

Malfoy and father did not belong in the same sentence, let alone pertaining to the same child! What was she thinking? Procreating with him? But she hadn't been thinking, she'd been neglecting her brain around him and it was a ritual that was going to stop.

* * *

"Draco, I knew from the moment I set eyes on you that we were meant to be. And even though that _Mudblood_ caught you in her talons, I just knew you'd realise that you belong with me."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to kiss her jawbone. It felt wrong. It felt off. There was something disappointingly normal about her. There was no spark. No excitement and he knew he couldn't do it.

Astoria was wearing a matching underwear set that should send any man into throes of fantasy induced excitement yet to Draco; she was just another woman off the street that didn't feel right to him.

"I have to go."

Astoria frowned. "What? But you just got here?"

"Astoria," he told her firmly. "We don't belong together."

With that, he pulled his jacket from the chair he'd slung it over earlier and left the room, dashing down the hallway and out the front door. He was going home. Home to his wife and…and…

…child.

* * *

It was midnight by the time he stumbled in, his hair still wet and his face ashen with fear.

What was he going to tell her? He had stridden around in the light rain for an hour trying to think up the perfect excuse. In the end, he decided on the truth. But the truth? Surely she'd understand his point of view though? Hermione was nothing if not forgiving. She'd agreed to marry him, didn't she? If that didn't show her merciful nature, he didn't know what did.

So the truth.

"Were have you been?" Hermione exploded the moment the door swung open.

Maybe not the entire truth.

"Er…" The sight of her, with her hands on her hips, pursed lips and orange cat fur stuck to her hip, struck intimidation within him. "I went out to clear my head." He attempted.

She looked pacified for a moment until she marched forward and inspected him.

"Where is your tie?"

Oh damn.

"I-I left it, I guess."

"Where?"

Oh double damn.

"At-" Truth Draco, tell her the truth. "At Astoria's house."

Hermione's eyes thinned and her jaw tightened. "Astoria's house? What were you doing there?"

"I-" I went there to forget you! But in the end I found myself instead. "I went to see her."

"To see her? And to see her, you had to take off your tie?"

He didn't answer and blinked stupidly at her instead. Truth. This is what he got for telling the truth.

"You know what; points are awarded for telling the truth, Mr. Malfoy but that doesn't excuse the fact that you slept with another woman!"

Draco heated up; he really did despise it when people told him off like he was a child. "I didn't sleep with her!"

"You didn't?" Hermione was dumbfounded.

"No, I didn't," he growled back. "I went there with every intention of doing so-"

"Well, you certainly know how to make a woman feel wanted," Hermione muttered darkly.

"-but when it came time, I couldn't do it. All I could think of was that stupid cat of yours, giving me the evil eye and you, with your bushy hair and crazed ideas!"

Hermione huffed. "Well, isn't that just great? You tried to sleep with someone and thought about my cat instead! I can't believe I agreed to marry you!"

"Well, you did and now you're stuck with it!" He shouted back.

She let out a frustrated growl. "You are so infuriating and pompous. Like telling the truth automatically grants you some sort of immunity. Well, if you want forgiveness, you're not going to get it here!"

She stormed out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Draco found her, hours later, asleep over a tub of melted chocolate chip ice cream.

Picking her up, he manoeuvred the pair into their room, while thinking that what was growing in Hermione was a fusion of the pair.

Laying her down, he crawled in beside her, grinning.

Their baby would have his good looks for sure.

* * *

Hermione woke to the smell of bacon, making her stomach feel queasy and light headed. Sliding out of bed, she groaned and moved towards the bathroom. Once inside, she splashed cold water on her face, hoping that would solve it.

Her stomach hatred level diminished slightly and she left the bathroom for breakfast.

Narcissa was staring at her from across the table. "Good morning, dear."

Dear? Narcissa never called her dear! In fact, Narcissa never wished her a good morning in her seven months of residence in the Malfoy household.

"Morning," Hermione frowned back, the woman smiling gently at her.

Narcissa was smiling. That was not a good sign.

"So, how are you? Any recent developments I should know about?"

The way she said developments made it sound like something sinister.

"Er, developments?"

"You know, in the relationship."

"You mean _our_relationship?"

The Narcissa of the past would have fixed her with a glance that showed exactly what she thought of Hermione's title as the brains behind the Golden Trio. But today, Narcissa smiled and nodded.

"Well, er, I guess there's no point hiding it anymore. Narcissa, I'm pregnant."

Whatever reaction she envisioned certainly did not contain Narcissa flinging her arms into the air and beaming. She hurried over to Hermione and patted her stomach.

"Hey there, little Malfoy. You're going to be big and strong."

Maybe someone had drugged her toast? Hermione backed away a little and sat down in a chair.

"Thanks for the…err…excitement."

Narcissa wouldn't stop beaming at her throughout breakfast and Hermione felt her uneasiness growing and growing, not at all unlike the bundle of wonderful in her stomach.

* * *

Lucius was annoyed.

Not only had he completely failed in his attempt to change his son's mind about his choice of wife but now, said wife was pregnant! Pregnancy was a mistake his son could not afford to make.

The marriage had already tarnished their pure bloodline but to bring the child into the world would cement the fact. And he hadn't fought tooth and nail for his family during the War for nothing.

If there was one thing Lucius Malfoy was good at, it was getting what he wanted.

"Narcissa!" He called.

After a few tense moments, his wife breezed into his office, slightly shocked that her husband had called her.

"Yes?"

"My dear, I think it's time we scheduled a little Christmas party, don't you think?"

* * *

_Ooooh! What do you think is going to happen? I'm really excited to hear your predictions!_

_Well, I'll be leaving for my annual non schoolies trip next Tuesday. If the scenery there hasn't convinced me to stay there and never come home, the new chapter will be up…hopefully…soon. (Read: A month)._

_Sorry, I'm so bad at this._

_Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tiadorable! Love you, girl._

_Anyway, I hope you all take care until next time! ;)_

_Love, Starky._

_Yes, I realised that I neglected the review replies last time. Sorry about that. But they make an appearance once again!_

_Swimnsail__: Thanks for the review! If they ever start becoming too out of character, please tell me so! =D_

_Caseyjarryn__: Thanks! I hope you thought his reaction was…err…right. =P_

_Mentarisenja__: I hope this has explained everything a little bit more! Hope you enjoy!_

_padfootsgrl79__: Aww! Your review made me squee like a little girl._

_Nilsa009__: And thank you for taking time out to read the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one too!_

_.d: Thanks! Hope you liked this one too!_

_Gwens_Faith__: I love hearing people's speculations about the ending! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this one too!_

_Mysecretisfatallygorgeous__: Thanks for the review! I think someone else had that problem too! Thanks for reviewing though and doing it through another chap. That makes me smile =D_

_Catastrophecolly__: Thank you! I really hope uni is going well for you! First year too! I'm so glad I've finished though. But now, I'm so majorly bored sometimes, sitting at home, waiting for my muse to strike. Haha, it's a long wait, I tell you. Take care! Love, Starky ;)_

_Ihatetosayitoldyouso__: thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed! =D_

_TheresNothingInside__: Haha, I'm glad you liked it! And I hope you like this one too._

_hawaiiangirl258__: Thanks! =D_

_Sapphirerubys__: If I could, there'd be a kangaroo in your mailbox already, with every consideration of animal cruelty and all that! Thanks for the review!_

_MaLFoyMaiDeN__: Thanks! If only there were more people like you out there! Hope you enjoyed this one too!_

_bookworm62442__: I think I'll just let you speculate away…Thanks for the review!_

_Blahla509__: Haha! Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! ;)_

_FaithfulHPReader__: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this one too! ;)_

_~ dragonfly and malilee ~ (Kirsten)__: I know what you're saying about the other Draco Hermione stories. They get me a little mad sometimes too. Especially when Hermione is the typical blonde bimbo. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the story so far and thanks so much for the review! I would have PM-ed you if you had used an account for I was also incredibly bored that day. But I guess this will have to do! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! ;)_

_Thanks again to everyone! _

_Love, this Asian._


	13. Look What You've Done

_Hello there!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Love, Starky_

_Disclaimer: If this were mine, Dumbledore would still be alive.

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Despite Hermione's best efforts, she couldn't forgive him.

He had, after all, had every intention of sleeping with another woman. A woman who, in fact, was her adversary and one of the very few whom still wanted her dead. It was simple to pinpoint Astoria's rage towards Hermione. She felt Hermione undeserving of someone as 'perfect' as Draco and yet, what the sociopath failed to recognise was the fact that Draco had been the one to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage. And Hermione, fool her, had agreed.

And now look where she was now.

She was pregnant to a man who was sleeping with aforementioned enemy.

Although the act had yet to be performed, Hermione was sure it was just a matter of time. Astoria was beautiful, there was no denying the fact, and Draco would have to be batting for the other team to be able to ignore her charms.

The scenarios and thoughts circled her mind, over and over again, until she couldn't take it anymore. A frustrated yell roared its way out of her throat and she stomped out of her room and into the library at the manor. But even the many thousands of tomes surrounding her couldn't take her mind off her predicament.

What's the matter with you, Hermione? It's not like you're in love with him or anything! That's not the plan. So what to do with the pregnancy?

Needless to say, the idea of becoming a single parent was warming up to her quickly.

Yes, that was the plan. She'd live in the manor until the child was born, which would ensure that the one year quota for divorce would be met, in which case, she'd quickly divorce him and continue on her merry way with her share of his fortune.

It was quite simple and suddenly, it all felt a little easier to bear.

Yes, that's exactly what she'd do. After all, she wasn't in love with him or anything.

* * *

Lucius smiled forcedly at Hermione. "I do hope you are well enough to attend our Christmas party."

When he'd called her into his office, her suspicions rose dramatically, along with her caution levels.

"Of course I would be delighted to attend."

His smile was still rigid. "Wonderful."

The party was scheduled for the week before Christmas and there was now a week to go until the party. Whatever Lucius was planning, for Hermione was certain he was planning something, was definitely going to happen there.

Well, she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she blindly walked into his trap, now would she?

* * *

Hermione and Draco didn't share the bed anymore. He had chivalrously taken the couch, despite his own room being free and open.

His reasoning was that she'd need someone close by in case something were to happen but deeper, he knew that the reason he still stayed in the room was the offer her some form of apology.

Draco wasn't the apology type. He'd never once apologised in his life before and when he did, he never properly meant it or gained something from the apology. Apologies, in his opinion, were beneath him, they were an offering of an individual's wrong doing and Malfoy's never made mistakes. Rather, a Malfoy made moves, strategically, and every single action was thought out, calculated and implemented with the upmost care and deliberation.

He was apologetic now. He wished that he'd never gone to Astoria's house, with every intention of fulfilling what Hermione thought was inevitably going to transpire, and instead, wished that he'd just gone home that day.

But every morning, he'd open his eyes, before Hermione did, and find himself on the couch, and check the bed to see Hermione sprawled over it, comfortably clutching his pillow to her chest.

And every morning, he'd sigh loudly, hoping to guilt her into consciousness where she'd notice his discomfort and allow him entry back onto the bed. Every morning, she'd carry on in her sleep until he grew tired of watching and waiting. He'd dress and by the time his hair was combed and styled, she'd be just blinking awake, placing the pillow back into its place.

They'd make small talk until they ran out of things to discuss. Draco would proceed to straighten his tie, smooth down his hair, nod a goodbye to Hermione and proceed to breakfast.

Hermione would roll out of bed, relieved at his absence, and hurry to the bathroom to prepare for morning sickness that never quite happened. Convinced it wouldn't happen, she'd get dressed and depart for breakfast just when Draco had left for work.

Breakfast would consist of Narcissa pushing an assortment of food in her direction whilst listing the dietary advantages that they provided.

And Hermione would eat it just to be polite, no matter how perfectly horrid her assortment of nutritious food tasted.

Christmas was in less than two weeks. The Christmas trees were up. Christmas spirit was definitely being distilled randomly amongst the manor. Yet, Hermione sat at the breakfast table, eating a vegetable that contained copious amounts of folic acid and willed Christmas to skip her for the year.

"The party is this weekend." Narcissa informed her, smiling widely and nodding.

Hermione nodded back, a little confused. "It sure is."

"Pierre is designing your dress as we speak." The grin was still there, strangely.

"He is?" She could imagine the thing now; huge and full of seasonal cheer.

Narcissa giggled –giggled!- and told her, "I hear the dress is one of his finest creations!"

"Finest creation?"

Narcissa nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

This change in her, Hermione was definitely not getting used to.

* * *

The day of the party dawned cold and drab, the fires lit in every room and warming spells thrown in every rogue corner. Hermione was clutching Draco's pillow again, despite scolding herself every morning for pathetically and subconsciously grabbing at it every night.

The man himself was dressed immaculately, as always. His hair was slicked back in a sharp and professional manner, his black suit was spotless and neatly pressed and his shoes shined so much so that she could probably see her own reflection in them.

"You do know that the party isn't for another nine hours or so?"

He adjusted his tie. "A Malfoy is always prepared in advance."

She rolled her eyes. Their conversations had become incredibly stifled and limited since the Astoria incident. Which is why she didn't expect him to mumble his next question. "So, I've noticed that you have a fetish for other people's pillows?"

Hermione's eyes flew open. "What? A fetish for other people's pillows? I can assure you that it is definitely not the case!"

Draco raised an eyebrow delicately. "Well then, why is it, every morning, I see you clutching my pillow to your chest?"

"Well!" Hermione huffed. "I'm sure it's not _every _morning."

He pushed his hair back further. "I can personally confirm that it is, in fact, every morning."

She glowered, completely embarrassed by the fact that he had noticed. "Malfoy, if you spent less time on your appearance and making fun of others, you'd probably have a wife who'd let you sleep in the same bed."

Draco frowned at her retreating back as she slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Dammit!

* * *

Two hours before the guests were scheduled to arrive, Hermione was sitting in a seat with her hair being teased by the expert hands of Pierre.

"So how is the marriage going?"

What was he, her marriage counsellor?

"Fine."

"That's not what I hear through the grapevine." Pierre teased, placing another curl in her hair.

"What grapevine is this?"

"So the marriage is fine! I'm glad to hear it." Another curl was added and clips were produced. A small sparkly thing was jabbed to keep the hair up and flowing.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine."

"Despite the fact that you don't sleep in the same bed anymore?"

Hermione looked into his mirthful eyes in the mirror with her serious browns. "That's not a clear indication of the state of our marriage."

"I'm not entirely sure what Mr. Malfoy has done wrong. If I'm not mistaken, pregnancy is a wonderful part of a marriage. The most magical, I must say."

How on earth did Pierre know? Hermione's face must have shown some of her fear for Pierre chuckled. "Calm, my dear, Narcissa told me with my promise of extreme confidence."

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she sighed loudly and wearily. "Oh, Pierre, I have no idea what I'm going to do! He was almost going to sleep with another woman!"

"He was?" A curl bounced into the air and Pierre's eyes widened. "What do you mean? I thought the marriage was fine?"

Hermione slouched resignedly into the seat. "Well, I've been saying it but Pierre, I'm pregnant and he wants nothing to do with me. He almost slept with a woman who wants me out of his life."

"Almost? Does that mean he was unable to carry out the act?"

"Yes, but the point is, Pierre, he set out to be unfaithful. He has no commitment to me."

"Well, be as it may, doesn't he get points for confessing to you? And for not doing what he set out to accomplish?"

Hermione inspected her nails. "Perhaps. But I can't bring myself to forgive him."

"Maybe there's nothing to forgive."

* * *

True to his form, the dress was the epitome of Christmas spirit.

Hermione was encased in layers of white and gold with frilly trimming and glitter dusted everywhere. There was talk of sparkly, fairy like creatures to follow Hermione around all night. At first, she assumed this was just a joke between designers and their assistants but it wasn't until he waved his wand and small dainty fairies appeared next to her head that she realised that it was absolutely no joke.

"Pierre, the fairies-"

"Oh, aren't they adorable! It's just the right touch!"

Her dress was massive, she'd be lucky to fit through the doors, glitter rained down on anyone unlucky enough to stand next to her and movement was barely an option whilst wearing it.

To top it off, she'd be surrounded and followed by small, flying objects all night?

It would definitely be a night to remember.

* * *

"Hermione, you look wonderful." Narcissa's compliment was suspiciously earnest. Perhaps she was slightly impaired in the sight department. She linked her arms in Hermione's and began to slightly nudge her towards a group of women. "Hermione, I must introduce you to these fine ladies."

The group of chattering women stopped their talk to smile at her. She still wasn't sure if she should be worried just yet. It wasn't until formal introductions were completed that Narcissa beamed.

"Yes, Hermione has huge news."

"You do?" A woman wearing red leaned in closer, her made-up eyes wide.

"Err," Hermione stumbled over her words. "I guess I do. I'm pregnant."

There was a shriek of laughter and congratulations were showered down on her. There was a commotion at the door and the group looked over.

The entire Weasley clan had been invited, a fact that had been withheld from Hermione it seemed, and she felt the uneasiness in her current situation clear slightly.

"Oh, look, it's the Weasley's. Who invited them?"

Narcissa coughed daintily. "My son insisted."

Draco had insisted?

"He mentioned that since Ginny had married his best friend, it would only be appropriate to invite her entire family."

Of course with him, appearances were everything.

"Please excuse me," Hermione smiled gently and extracted herself from the chatter.

It proved difficult to make her way towards the group but after wading for what felt like hours, she made it.

"Ginny! Molly! It's so nice to see you!"

Molly Weasley, as was her custom, enveloped Hermione in a hug. "Hermione dear! It's been so long since we've seen you. How are you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if Ginny's told you but I'm…I'm…" It wasn't easy to say it. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Whatever the reaction she envisioned certainly didn't involve a shocked expression followed by Ron bursting into the conversation.

"Hermione! Are you really pregnant with that…that…ferret?"

She laughed, she couldn't help it-it had been so long since anyone had called Draco by his pet name.

"Yes, I can assure you that I am."

His face turned red. "You…you…" he looked to the side and lowered his voice. "You actually slept with him?"

Hermione blushed. "It was a drunken escapade!"

Molly cleared her throat. "Ronald, this is hardly a topic to be discussing at such a place!"

Ron closed his mouth. "Has anyone seen Harry?"

Hermione could see the uneasy in his ears as he looked around for their best friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his back and linked her arm in Hermione's. "Hermione, I must point out that your dress is certainly…different."

Hermione stifled a smile. "Oh, don't remind me. I feel like a Christmas tree."

"The little fairy things following you around are a nice little touch."

Molly laughed, "The designer certainly has eccentric tastes."

She left Hermione and Ginny to scold her husband and remaining sons.

By then, Harry had found Ron who'd been stopped by Lavender who had Pansy in tow. The four looked over at Hermione and quickly looked back when they met her gaze.

"Well, that was obvious."

Hermione laughed and then stopped. Astoria had found her husband and was proceeding to proposition him. She had draped herself over him, leaning into his ear and whispering something that was bound to be provocative.

"Look at them, flirting without a care in the world."

"Well," Ginny said. "It doesn't look like Draco's enjoying himself so much."

There was a sour look on his face but he was the master of hiding his true facial expressions.

"Ignore them," Blaise found the pair and draped an arm around his wife. The small gesture caused Hermione's Christmas spirit fall dramatically and her homicidal thoughts rise significantly.

Her husband was standing around, sipping whatever it was that he was sipping and flirting in the middle of a party with another woman!

Suddenly, the other woman said something which made Draco look around wildly until he saw Hermione. Meeting her gaze, he narrowed his eyes.

What in the world?

Before she had time to storm over and demand her husband explain himself, a small house elf made its way towards her.

"Excuse me Miss," the little thing squeaked. "Master Malfoy demands a word with you in his office."

Master Malfoy? Lucius?

"Of course."

She excused herself from the clearly in love pair and made her way slowly towards his office. The walk was slow but she was in no hurry. With each step, trepidation injected itself into her system slowly but surely.

His door was open.

"You asked to see me, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius looked up. "Miss. Granger. Please, take a seat."

She made her way slowly towards the seat he motioned at. "Thank you."

"Would you care for a drink?"

She declined and felt fear sink lower into her abdomen. "Was there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Miss. Granger, I'll get straight to the point."

She gulped, certain it included a plan to abolish Hermione from the household.

"It has come to my attention that Astoria Greengrass is pregnant."

* * *

Draco blanched. "Are you sure of this?"

Astoria smiled wickedly. "My sources are never wrong."

"And this happens how often?"

"I believe quite often."

"So there's a possibility that…"

"There is quite a substantial possibility."

* * *

"Pregnant?" Hermione blinked.

"Pregnant." Lucius looked forlorn for a small moment. "With Draco's child."

"That can't be possible."

"I can assure you, Miss. Granger, that there is every possibility. Don't you ever wonder where he's been going late at night? Do you really think that he stays back at the office for all those long hours?"

Hermione felt a shudder up her spine. She had been suspecting…

"I'm sorry to have to say this, Miss. Granger, but I understand the trials my son has been put through. There has never been a Muggleborn in the family and he's had to break tradition, it's a terrible strain on someone so young."

"What-what is she going to do?"

"The only logical course of action would be to leave, Miss. Granger. Did you honestly think that you could satisfy him? That he would stay faithful to you?"

"Leave?"

"Yes, you can stay married until the year has been fulfilled in which case, it would be legal to obtain a divorce. And you'll never hear from us again. Surely, if that's not enough, the fortune that you're set to inherit would make up for any other unhappiness?"

Shock and pain reverberated around her skull for a few moment and words she never thought she'd say slipped out of her mouth.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, that's the only logical course of action."

* * *

She made her escape to her room. Silently, tears started to fall as she pulled the monstrous dress up the stairs. Of course he'd cheat on her! The only Muggleborn in the family and he couldn't live with that so he had to find a way out of it. Well, he had now. She'd leave him as soon as she could.

However much she tried to convince herself that she didn't love, and she didn't, she couldn't forget that he'd been with another woman after he's made a vow to stay truthful.

The vow didn't mean anything to him and, clearly, it shouldn't matter to her either.

Her room was dark and cold, with the fire having been extinguished for the party. Her bags were packed quickly with a few waves of her wand and Crookshanks placed into his carrier.

"We've never belonged here Crookshanks."

Trying to unzip the dress, she heard footfalls outside.

Please don't let it be him, please, please.

"Hermione?"

"Ron!" Thank the Lord. "I need you to help me unzip this! I can't quite reach."

Ron turned red. "Sure thing." He moved closer and with fumbling hands, reached for the zip. Sliding it down, she held the dress up to cover her modestly. Now what?

"Thanks, Ron." She turned to look at him.

There were more hurried footsteps and a figure burst into the room.

"Draco!"

His face was livid. "I knew it! Sleeping with the weasel whilst the Christmas party is going on downstairs! Look at you, not even ashamed of it!"

Hermione's face grew hot. "Excuse me! It's not like you can talk! Impregnating people and then leaving them for others. I can't believe I married you!"

She picked up her casual clothing and stormed towards the bathroom.

He thought she was sleeping with Ron?!

* * *

"I'm leaving," she told whoever was left in the room after she'd gotten changed.

Only Ron was left.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. But I can't stay here."

"Come to the Burrow, then."

"Thanks for the offer, Ronald, but I need some time for myself."

He nodded, understanding. "If you need anything, Harry and I are here."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled, picked up Crookshanks and floated her luggage out of the room with her.

Leaving the manor was easy, there was no-one blocking her path, only a small house elf who opened the door for her.

Trudging through the small dusting of snow, she made her way to the gate. With one last look at the place she'd been held in for the past ten months, she made a face and apparated away.

* * *

When the party was over, Draco felt calm enough to confront her again.

He couldn't believe she was cheating on him with the Weasley! He hadn't even been able to go through with it and she had.

He thought that whatever emotion she felt for him would be stronger but apparently, his father was right. His father had been right all along. It was a mistake.

When he reached their room, he found it strangely empty, Hermione being nowhere to be found.

She'd left him?

* * *

_Whoa! So this chapter was finished sitting in the playground of a primary school waiting for THREE WHOLE HOURS for my little brother to finish Chinese School. It's torture I tell you. As I write this, small insects are falling out of the tree and onto my head and the keyboard. It's not pleasant._

_So my holiday was fabulous! You never know how stifling a city is until you leave it and I would advise you all to go on a holiday as soon as you can! _

_This may be my last chapter this year (I hope not, I hope to get another chapter out soon) but if it is, I want to take this moment to say that this year has been a pleasure. Reading all the reviews and feedback has been fantastically fulfilling. It's given me so much more confidence towards my writing and I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for making that happen._

_So, I hope you have a safe and merry Christmas with a wonderful New Year with all your friends and family! As for me, for the first day of the New Year, I'll be on a plane to China! So maybe my next update will be from a different continent! Wow, that was the nerdiest things I've ever said in my life and I apologise. I get excited about weird things like that._

_So happy holidays! As for me, I'm here for another hour and then I'm off to get a big, greasy meal at McDonalds. Happy Meals FTW!_

_Love to you all, _

_Starky._

_P.S Thanks to the delightful Tiadorable for putting up with my random spelling and grammatical mistakes! Love you, girl xoxo._

_mommylee963__: I like your speculation! Though, I think Draco isn't as bad as his father. Thanks for the review!_

_bookworm62442__: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too! Love, Starky._

_Gwens_Faith__: Thanks for your review! Narcissa really grows on people, huh? I like her too ;)_

_padfootsgrl79__: Thanks! I'm back and safe and really, really wanting to go back! Oh well, next year, I guess? Love, Starky._

_Drakeundone__: Thanks for the review!_

_Catastrophecolly__: You were right, this definitely won't end well. Hope you liked this chap!_

_JillianUnleashed__: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one too! ;)_

_Dianafefe1__: Thanks for the review! I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! ;)_

_Bitchyhelly__: Thanks for the review! I sense there will be a little Ginny and Blaise action soon. Maybe. =D_


	14. All By Myself

_Surprise?_

_Haha, that's right, who's come through for once? I have a new chapter up before the New Year is up and because I'm such a pain in the ass type friend, I feel like I deserve a medal or something equally awesome. Like a mountain of chocolate._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter ;)_

_Love, Starky._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. Enough said.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Leaky Cauldron was far from ideal but Hermione found that all she craved was a warm bed and sleep for the next century. The night felt like a hazy dream that she couldn't wake from.

Her room was shown to her, a smallish room with a window looking out into Muggle London, and a bed in the corner. Dropping her bags, she let Crookshanks out of his cage and investigated the room.

It was clean, that was an added plus, small and cosy. She discovered the mirror in the corner and scrutinised herself. Her stomach was beginning to show a little.

"Are you expecting, love?"

"Oh!" Hermione looked around wildly.

"Over here."

Was the mirror speaking to her?

"H-hello?"

"Got a bun in the oven then?"

She placed a hand over her stomach. "Yes, yes**."**

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet."

The mirror yawned. "Well, I suppose it's still a bit early to tell."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's still early. And I don't really want to know."

"Ahh, keeping it a surprise, I see."

Hermione nodded. "A surprise."

A surprise indeed.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and Hermione clutched the spare pillow to her chest tighter, trying to block out the sounds of the business outside. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for a thousand years and wake up to find the entire nightmare over.

There'd be no baby, no Draco, no stupid marriage law, no marriage and definitely no Astoria to ruin everything.

But, she placed a hand on her belly; she'd grown quite used to the thought that she was pregnant. The little thing in her womb was a baby. A baby that she'd nourish and watch over and care about for the rest of her life, with no Draco or Astoria or Lucius.

Just her and her baby.

Sighing, she sat up in the bed, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. It would have been so simple to have followed her brain rather than her feeling of sympathy towards him. She should have said a straight forward 'no' from the very beginning.

It was too late for all the moments of "should have".

Instead, she should be concentrating on her next move.

Running away seemed like the cowards way out. But, as she thought about it, it wasn't really running away-it was more of a heroic retreat.

Yes, that's exactly what she was doing–she was making a heroic retreat.

* * *

Draco woke with a sigh, the events of the night before spinning around his head relentlessly.

He shouldn't be thinking about her, in fact, he should be out somewhere, chatting up a good looking witch in a bar. It was what he wanted, right? To be rid of the bushy haired know-it-all and free to do whatever he desired.

He rolled over to stare at the empty space next to him and felt a lump rise in his throat. Pushing it aside, he rolled over and stared out the window.

She slept with another man on the eve of their Christmas party! If that wasn't reason enough to despise her, the fact that she wasn't the least bit ashamed about it certainly made up for it.

Besides, he had more important things to worry about.

* * *

Christmas Eve was the time for family.

Hermione knew that returning home would mean questions. Her parents were happy when she married into the Malfoy family even though they didn't understand completely the implications that the name brought.

She couldn't go home at this time, there'd be a multitude of relatives to interrogate her and she wasn't sure she knew all the answers just yet.

"Well, Little Thing, I guess it's just you and me this year."

Harry and Ron were both busy with their own families and adding a pregnant woman to the Weasley household would surely send the house crashing to the ground.

No, this year, she was definitely spending it on her own.

* * *

As per usual, Christmas Eve was spent preparing for Christmas Day in the Malfoy household. Dinner was being revised in anticipation of the high echelon of guests the household would be receiving the following night.

Narcissa was, once again, choosing an outfit for Draco.

"The blue tie does bring out your eyes dear."

He nodded, taking the tie without dispute.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," he muttered, placing the tie next to his dinner jacket. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"Have you spoken to Hermione?"

He glowered. "No and nor do I plan to."

"I'm sure the pregnancy isn't-"

"Mother, there is a chance the unborn child isn't even legitimately mine. There is no point and no use in feeling sympathetic for those circumstances."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, yet she did not deny the claims. It proves her guilt for me."

Narcissa sighed, folded a tie and nodded slightly.

"If you think that's best." She made her way towards the door. "It's Christmas. Perhaps you should check up on her, no doubt she'll be spending this festive season alone."

Before his mother closed the door, she whispered. "She's still your wife, after all."

* * *

Draco raised a fist to knock on the door yet found himself hesitating.

What was he doing? He should be at home, preparing for the entourage of guests that were attending the Malfoy dinner. Not knocking on women's doors.

Taking a gulp, he brought his fist down onto the smooth wood of the door.

It took seven seconds for the door to fly open and Astoria greeted him enthusiastically.

"Draco! I didn't think you'd come!"

"Well, you did send me the Owl asking me here. What is this urgent business?"

She blushed. "Draco, I was merely asking you here so that we could have a little Christmas celebration to ourselves."

He nodded and asked, for the thousandth time, "What about your fiancé? Where is Justin these days?"

Astoria huffed. "He's always busy at the Office."

"On Christmas Eve?"

Astoria glowered. "He said he'd be back as quickly as he could." She linked an arm into his and dragged him into the house. "It's okay, he won't be back for at least another hour. In the meantime-"

"Astoria, I'm afraid I can't stay for long."

She smiled widely. "This won't take long at all."

And she shut the door and kissed him.

* * *

"Draco, you're late. Where have you been?"

He cast his mother a glance, his face stony. "I'm here now."

"I'm glad. Please, take a seat."

He sat down in the seat next to his father and cleared his throat.

There was a clicking of heels and Astoria appeared at the doorway, looking slightly out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I was held up at home due to a wardrobe malfunction."

All eyes turned to Draco and then back to Astoria, the assumptions fizzing through the air.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Well, let's start, shall we?"

Chatter resumed and Draco made a point not to look at Astoria. After what had just transpired between the two, eye contact was not necessary. He felt her eyes seeking contact with his for the night but he made a point of ignoring her.

After all, it wasn't like they had any ties to each other.

* * *

"Well, Little Thing, Merry Christmas." Hermione smiled down at her stomach and took a bite of her chocolate extravaganza. It was sweet, almost too sweet, but after the night she'd had, she felt she deserved an over the top chocolate dessert to cheer herself up.

"Is it working?" she asked her bump.

No answer but she didn't really expect anything.

Sighing, she dug her spoon into the desert again and scooped out a copious amount of sugar.

"That looks like it'll give you diabetes."

Hermione turned around, the spoon halfway to her mouth. "Ginny! How did you know I was here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please, Hermione, I think a more appropriate question is how I managed to sneak in on you without you noticing. You need to be careful."

Hermione stood and embraced her friend in a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, Ginny!"

"Have you been drinking?"

Ginny took in the half empty bottle of firewhiskey and came to a conclusion.

"Hermione! What are you thinking! You're pregnant! You can't drink alcohol whilst pregnant!"

"Ha, what is that, a rule, Ginny? Did Harry ever listen to the rules when battling Voldemort in first year? No! And if he'd stopped to listen to rules, he'd never had set a troll on me! So the moral of this story is to listen to Harry and run when he says to run."

Ginny clutched Hermione's shoulders. "Maybe we should get you into bed."

Hermione blinked at her friend a few times. "Sleep sounds pretty good right now, doesn't it, Little Thing?"

"Little Thing?" Ginny asked, leading Hermione towards her bed, pushing Crookshanks off the pillow.

"It's name for now."

Hermione was laid down, the sheet tucked to her chin and hair brushed off her forehead.

"Ginny," she stared, closing her eyes. "Do you think he ever loved me?"

Ginny sighed, vowing to castrate Draco Malfoy the next time she saw him.

"Hermione, I think at this point, you should be worrying about yourself and not him."

"I'm not worrying about him," she told Ginny earnestly. "I'm not."

Ginny sighed again, reminding herself that once she was done castrating him; she'd re-evaluate how much he needed his kneecaps.

"I'm glad. You should sleep now, Hermione."

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

He was asleep at his desk again only this time, there was no-one to come searching for him to wake him up, no-one to laugh at him while he slept because he knew he slept like a baby.

Jolting awake, he found a sheet of paper plastered to his face and his mouth drier than the Sahara in summer. What happened last night?

Then it started to come back to him, little by little, bit by excruciating bit.

He'd drunk too much.

Then he'd cursed at Theodore Nott.

Then he walked into a Christmas tree and ended up with glitter and pine needles in his mouth.

Then Astoria tried to help him.

Then she helped him up the stairs.

Then they had a repeat performance of what had happened earlier that day.

And then she'd left and he'd sat at his desk, contemplating the failure of his life.

Then he remembered.

* * *

"_I hardly expect to see you at something like this, Malfoy."_

"_I was invited and I intend to make good use of that invitation."_

"_So you're planning on what, four, five witches tonight?"_

"_Seven, But you were close."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned. "You are despicable."_

"_But I'm good looking."_

_She patted him on the chest. "You keep telling yourself that then."_

_She left for the bar and Draco watched her sashay in that dress she was wearing._

"_Scrap that, I'm planning on just the one tonight."_

_As the countdown began, he found her, standing next to Ron Weasley with a hand placed on his arm._

"_Thirty seconds to go!" Some eager moron shouted, the voice thick with alcohol._

_He had to move fast._

"_Hermione, can I have a word?"_

_She turned to him and gave him a funny look. "Can't it wait? In case you haven't noticed, we're starting the countdown."_

_He shook his head and mentally hit himself over the head. What was he doing? He could have chosen anyone else! "No, it can't wait."_

_He pulled her towards a lone Christmas tree in the very back corner of the room._

"_Malfoy, is everything alright?" Was that….was that concern?_

"_Everything's fine."_

_She looked a little impatient. "Well, what's the matter then?"_

"_Ten!"_

"_I'm not sure how-"_

"_Nine!"_

"_-to say this-"_

"_Eight!"_

"_-to you but-"_

"_Seven!"_

_She frowned._

"_Six!"_

_He gulped and blanched._

"_Five!"_

"_Draco?"_

"_Four!"_

"_Hermione, I-"_

"_Three!"_

"_Hermione-"_

"_Two!"_

_A small movement._

"_One!"_

_And he kissed her._

"_Happy New Year!"

* * *

_

If she thought back to that New Years Day, everything, including what was happening now, was his fault. Everything.

He was the one who'd chased her, who's kissed her, who'd asked her to marry him due to the ridiculous law.

By definition, he should have been able to ask any half-blood or Muggle-born of the street. All he'd need to do was slap on his smirk and charm the girl. But he'd asked her under the pretence of knowing her better.

And look where that'd gotten her now!

She was pregnant with his child while he was out there doing God knows that with God knows who.

Was she getting jealous?

No, she was definitely not jealous.

It was a matter of principle!

* * *

"Ginny?"

"Hermione! What are you doing up so early?"

Hermione's head in the fireplace looked annoyed. "I'm pregnant Ginny, I need to pee every three seconds and apparently, that cancels out sleep."

Ginny grinned. "Is anything the matter?"

Hermione smiled back. "Well, I thought that I'd tell you that I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to travel abroad for a while. Not sure yet about the destination."

"Does Draco know?"

Hermione's face clammed up and anger flashed for a moment. "Is it imperative that he knows everything about me? After all, God knows what he's doing half the time. Or who."

Ginny looked slightly worried, "Should you be travelling in your condition?"

"Condition?" Hermione's annoyance flared again. "I'm pregnant, not suffering from a terminal illness!"

Ginny nodded quickly. "Yes, Hermione, but travelling and putting your body under strain may not be-"

"Ginny, I assure you that I will take this very slowly. There's no need to worry. I can take care of myself."

"When are you coming back?"

Hermione blinked a few times. "After March."

"March?! Hermione, that's three months!"

Hermione smiled gently. "Ginny, there's no need to worry. I've always wanted to travel."

* * *

_Sorry it's not so long but hopefully next chap will make up for that! =D_

_Thanks for reading and sticking with me this year, I really mean that._

_Thanks for reviewing, alerting, favouriting, everything._

_I hope you've all had a great Christmas and ate so much you carried around a food baby for days after because I know I did. Plus, my pretty new clothes are just a little bit tighter right now…GRR!_

_I hope you got great presents and even though my Christmas was pretty much crapped on this year, I really hope yours wasn't._

_Happy holidays and I wish you all a very happy, wonderful, safe, prosperous New Year._

_Let's hope no-one becomes a victim of card skimming like I was. It's not pleasant, I tell you. And Commonwealth is NO HELP at all. What makes it worse is having your new phone stolen two days later someone drains your bank account. But, let's not think about that. Let's think about all the evil things I can further implement on our favourite couple!_

_(Insert evil maniacal laughter)_

_Okay, I'm good._

_Anyway, thank you for liking this story ;)_

_Love, Starky._

_As always, all my gratitude to my fabulous beta, Tiadorable xx_

_Eeeep, last review replies of the year! Love to you all x)_

_Ihatetosayitoldyouso__: Thank you so much for your review! ;) Love Starky._

_Pink-strawberries__: Thanks! Hope you liked this one too ;)_

_Mentarisenja__: There'll be a happy ending. Maybe. If you wish really really hard ;)_

_mommylee963__: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chap!_

_bookworm62442__: Thanks so much for your review! Love._

_KoRnChildG__: Thanks! Hope you liked this chap too!_

_padfootsgrl79__: I hope I didn't disappoint?_

_TheresNothingInside__: Don't worry. Hopefully, there'll be a happy ending…hopefully ;)_

_Catastrophecolly__: Thank you! And also, thanks for being there every chapter. I enjoy your reviews so much every chap ;) Love love!_

_Mysecretisfatallygorgeous__: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this one too! ;)_

_Jennynopenny__: I hope this chapter was worth it! _

_: Definitely both idiots. Gotta love it! Thanks for the review!_

_evilly good__: Thanks! Love the review!_

_jessirose85:__ He might if we wish hard enough ;) Thanks!_

_: I hope the next few chapters don't disappoint! Thanks for the review! ;)_

_Gwen's-Faith__: Haha, I hope I've done Ron justice. In my head, he's just like the gay best friend. Only not gay. Just hilarious. ;)_

_Alyxx__: Thanks! Hope you liked this chap too!_

_Emmiline-Zahara-Rose__: Thank you! Hope you liked it too!_

_Twilightfanlovr__: Thank you for your review! ;)_

_IAmTheLonelyHeart__: Haha, no need to worry. I wouldn't be so mean to give them an unhappy ending…or would I? ;) _

_FaithfulHPReader__: Aww! It's fine, thanks for reviewing both chaps! And thanks for being there from the very beginning._

_So, that's it for the year! I thoroughly hope next year sees the end to this story ;)_

_My immense love and admiration to you all, especially for helping me with my story and writing._

_Hope you all have a great New Year._

_Love, Starky._


	15. Before It's Too Late

Hey there and welcome to Starky's first update in 2010. This year, I resolve to update faster. But we all know how New Years Resolution's are: they last for about a day and then you forget all about it when you realise how much you drank the night before. And what you did.

_But I hope this one sticks around for a little bit longer._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did, writing it._

_Disclaimer: Writing these disclaimers are getting harder and harder –there are not many ways to say this doesn't belong to me with wit. So I'm just going to say it: This doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

She never stayed in the same place for long, partly afraid that if she stopped for long enough, he'd catch up to her and partly afraid that if she stopped and he didn't come running after her, she'd feel disappointment further than she cared to admit.

First it was Rome and Barcelona and then, she started to explore the smaller towns; Chateauroux, Burgdorf, Steinfurt and Elassona, taking in the marvels of the Muggle as well as the Wizarding communities in those areas.

She often wondered if he thought about her, after all, their attempted marriage had crashed and burnt, like all the signs that were pointing towards their eventual demise. Never in a thousand years did she think she'd end up pregnant to Draco Malfoy and half the Little Thing in her belly was him and the other half her. Would it look like him? And how much? Would it talk like him, act like him, walk like him?

Would she love it all the same?

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on the couch, Astoria Greengrass' sleeping head resting on his shoulder. Her hand was entwined within his, the red polish on her fingers darker in the light.

Gently, he moved her head off his shoulder and pulled her fingers from his, standing up and leaving the room.

Slowly and silently, he crept down the hallway and into the room that used to belong to Hermione. In the month that she'd been gone, he hadn't heard word of her, not a letter, a postcard or whisper of her location. He knew Weasley hadn't slept with her, the truth hitting home too late.

It was too late, all too late.

* * *

"_Weasley!" Draco shoved the redhead into the wall, his wand trained at his throat._

"_Malfoy, what-"_

"_Don't you dare speak!" Draco snarled, his wand pushed deeper into his throat. "You're not allowed to speak after you slept with my wife and impregnated her!"_

_Weasley gave him a look that could only be described as 'troll'._

"_What?"_

_Harry appeared, placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Ron and Hermione are friends, that's all."_

"_Don't use that line on me!"_

"_Are you mad?! I've never slept with her! We're just good friends!"_

"_You never slept with her?"_

_Ron nodded. "You can put me under Veritaserum if you want."_

_Realisation dawned, casting an embarrassing shadow on his current actions._

_Ron shook his head, a frown starting to appear. "Blimey Malfoy, if you think that, no wonder she ran off."_

"_She ran off?"_

"_You haven't tried to contact her?"_

"_I've been angry at her for so long," he gulped, cosmically ashamed of his behaviour._

"_You've been angry at her?" Harry asked. "Well, no wonder she disappeared."_

"_You haven't heard from her either?"_

_Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "Ginny said she's travelling, but doesn't know where. Hermione hasn't tried to contact you at all?"_

"_The baby," Draco breathed, "My baby." The wand pointing into Ron slackened._

_Ron pushed Draco off, a perfect frown on his face. "You're a right git, you know?"_

_He sighed._

_Yeah, he knew._

* * *

Budapest greeted Hermione with a cold gust of wind that caused her scarf to fly into the air and land in a heap on the ground.

As she bent to pick it up, she suddenly felt a pang of yearning for England.

Theoretically, there was nothing that reminded her of London. The streets were different, the roads different, the language completely different.

And yet, she found herself missing home.

What are you doing, Hermione? You're not supposed to be missing home! You should be excited and ecstatic and elated you're in such a beautiful country where nobody knows your name.

Most of all, the last person who deserves your thoughts is him.

* * *

"Draco, what do you feel towards this dress?" Astoria swished from side to side coyly.

He flashed a glance in her direction. "It's fine."

It's not fine, I've had an epiphany.

"Why? What do you like about it?"

He gulped; he'd always hated the 'why' part of a question. "It suits you."

"How?"

Again with the questions.

"I'm not sure. It brings out your eyes." That ought to do the trick.

"Oh," Astoria looked pleased and left the room for the bathroom. "It does bring out my eyes."

He slumped on the couch, wondering how he'd managed to make such a cosmic mess of his life. Astoria was a mistake, being with her was a mistake, not trusting Hermione was another mistake.

What was he doing with her?

Astoria left the bathroom in a dressing gown and Draco stood, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Astoria, I think we should stop seeing each other."

The look on her face was pure confusion. "Pardon? I thought you said you wanted to be with me?"

He frowned. "I've had a realisation."

He made for the door to his room and gripped the doorknob. "You should collect your things and leave as soon as possible."

"You can't do that!"

He swung around to face her. "I'm sorry?"

"You can't do that." Astoria whispered.

"And why not?"

She gulped. "Because I'm pregnant."

He frowned. "How is that possible? I've never slept with you, no matter how close we've come."

Astoria's expression turned fierce. "It's Justin's. But he hardly remembers that night and I haven't told him. No-one will believe that it's his and not yours; everyone knows what we're doing. Thanks to your performance at the Christmas Party."

He frowned. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

She tittered. "Blackmail? No. That would be silly. I'm merely trying to give you an incentive to stay."

Draco blinked at the creature in front of him. "What?"

Astoria smiled sweetly. "Come on, sit down. We'll talk."

* * *

Hermione blinked away her fatigue and began her letter.

_Dear..._

She stopped, scrunched up the paper and threw it into the fireplace.

He was definitely not deserving of that title.

* * *

"Draco, I highly approve of your new..." Lucius' lips curled up in amusement. "...cohort."

Draco gulped. When his father had asked him to join him in the room, he hadn't expected an appraisal on his actions. Usually his visits to the office concluded with shouting and banging coming out of said office.

He left the office, his father's words ringing on repeat in his head.

Lucius was proud of him, regarding Astoria?

Well, too bad he was the only one.

Draco slumped past his mother's room and heard her call his name. Ignore her, pretend you didn't hear her or...or...

"Draco!"

He groaned upwards to the heavens. "Yes, mother?" He backtracked to her room.

"Have you heard from Hermione?"

He tried to keep his expression passive. "No, I have not."

Clearing her throat, she brought a stack of letters to his attention.

"Well, I have."

He tried not to let any shock leak onto his face. "Oh?"

"I haven't told her about Astoria."

Draco smirked. "I'm sure she's guessed by now."

His mother sighed and picked up the small pile. "Would you like to read them?"

He moved towards his mother and picked them up daintily. "But only because I'm interested in the baby."

* * *

_Dear Narcissa;_

_Barcelona is beautiful and I wake every morning to the smell of the ocean and a warm breeze through the window. The baby is fine yet I'm still reluctant to believe how round I'm becoming. I'm keeping up with my vitamins like you mentioned and the package you sent is invaluable! I can't believe I cannot purchase chocolate frogs anywhere._

_I hope you're doing well;_

_Hermione._

She ended every letter the same, a single 'Hermione' with no mention of Draco. His ego was slightly wounded- had he meant so little to her that whilst she was carrying his child, she felt no care towards the man himself?

Yet, he reasoned, she couldn't be blamed for her actions; after all, he had accused her of being unfaithful to him with her best friend.

Looking back on it, it was a perfectly logical conclusion to draw to while the better, less jealous part of his mind was on leave.

He had to get her back.

His current situation with Astoria was less than ideal with the psychotic woman blackmailing him to stay with her.

While Hermione had been adamant not to marry him, Astoria threw herself at his feet (and other parts of the anatomy) quite mercilessly.

Boy, he sure knew how to pick them.

* * *

"Parkinson, I need your help!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. There was only one person whose voice could be shrill enough to reach from the front door to her room.

"Greengrass, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

She descended the stairs of the Potter house and yawned.

"I need Amortentia."

"Why don't you brew it yourself?" Pansy smirked and leant against the banister of the stairs.

Astoria growled. "You know I'm useless at potions. And Daphne's out of town."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. Running away to marry that oaf of a lover."

Astoria glared. "Are you going to supply me with the potion or not?"

"Have you asked Severus?"

"He's pre-occupied with other matters."

Pansy nodded. "I can't help you. Harry's going to notice its missing."

An eye roll from Astoria was followed by a sigh. "Potter sure keeps tight tabs on you."

"It's not keeping tight tabs. He's just careful, especially after the war, and it doesn't hurt to be extra careful." Pansy's glare was sharp.

"Just give me the potion, Parkinson."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I can't provide anything for you except the direction of the door."

Astoria scoffed and ran a manicured hand over a smooth table. "I knew I couldn't count on you. After you married Potter, you've gone all self righteous on me."

Pansy's frown was monumental. "If that's all, I hope you have a lovely evening."

"No, that's not all." Astoria's eyes thinned. "You are in my debt, remember? Now, give me the potion or I'll be forced to resort to much more underhand measures."

Pansy's eyes darkened. "Underhand. Quite a delicate way of putting it." She heaved a sigh. "Accio Amortentia." A flick of her wand and a small vial of liquid zoomed towards the woman.

"Potter doesn't keep these things under lock and key?"

Pansy snickered. "It's called trust. A concept I'm sure you're incredibly foreign to."

Astoria rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "If you will."

The vial was thrown and an expert hand caught it.

"Consider us even."

* * *

"Astoria, my love, I can't wait for the moment I make you my bride." The male told his companion. "I've decided to forgo work for the rest of the week so that we can spend some time together."

Astoria frowned. "You haven't eaten any cupcakes lately, have you?"

Justin Finch-Fletchley grinned goofily. "I'm sorry, my darling. I was incredibly hungry last night and I peeked into the kitchen where I saw the lovely cupcakes."

He slung an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck, whispering, "Let's fast track the wedding."

Astoria's eyes widened. "No, Justin, we haven't planned anything yet. Let's just wait."

Giggling, he stared into her eyes. "I can't wait! Let's elope!"

She blanched. "Elope? What about our parents? And Daphne?"

"Let's bring them! And mine, too! We can go to Fiji, start a little family there, too. Buy a little hut on the beach and drink from coconuts all day."

"Is that the time? I'm afraid I have a meeting with the girls."

She made to leave but Justin grabbed her hand. "No! Just stay with me for the day."

Reassuring him, she gently shook off his hand. "I'll just be a while; I'll be home before you know it, okay?"

She made a dash for the door.

"Hurry back to me, my love!"

* * *

"Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass was at my house last night, asking for Amortentia."

His face paled and placed the glass he was drinking from back onto the table. "What? Did she get it?"

"Pansy told me she gave it to her."

He leaned back in his chair, his expression frustrated. "Great, now I can't eat or drink anything in my house."

Harry Potter's head in his fireplace looked amused.

Draco sneered. "It's not funny, Potter."

"Oh, but it is."

* * *

"Greengrass!" Keep your cool old boy, keep your cool. No need to get angry. "Greengrass!"

Astoria appeared in the hallway. "Draco! What a surprise. Justin's asleep." She smiled coyly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You tried to poison me," he snarled, pointing his wand at her.

"What? No, I didn't." She gasped, cowering away from his pointed wand.

"Borrowing Amortentia from Potter." His face contorted into anger."What were you trying to do to me? Make me fall in love with you? And then what? Marry me? Does that make you feel satisfied? Knowing that you had to use a potion on a man to make him marry you?"

Astoria looked at him with eyes that were brimming with tears, threatening to fall.

"Please," she whispered. "Please stay with me. She never wanted you; she never wanted to marry you. I've been waiting for you my entire life and you know we're the perfect match."

Merlin, he was terrible with crying women.

"And then you went and married that..." she stumbled for words. "That...muggle..." she spat. "I heard that she didn't even want to say yes, that she was pitied into-"

"That's enough," Draco told her. "I could never be with someone like you."

The shock on her face was obvious. "What?"

"Astoria," he lowered his wand. "Just leave me alone."

And he left her in the hallway, sobbing in the hallway of her house, her husband asleep in the next room.

* * *

Hermione skimmed over the letter, running her trained eyes over the letter for any spelling mistakes. Finding herself satisfied, she folded the letter and slid it into and envelope.

Her heart leapt in fear in her chest as she tied the letter to the owl's leg.

"Malfoy Manor," she stammered and the owl took flight, its tawny wings flapping into the horizon. She reclined back in her seat, wrapped the scarf around her shoulders again and tried to calm herself.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_There's something we need to talk about._

_Meet me in the park opposite the Parkinson Mansion tonight at seven._

_Hermione_

* * *

He couldn't help it; he couldn't stop smiling.

She'd finally come home and it was his big chance to apologise. He knew it was what he had to do. He wasn't functioning properly without her around to frown at him and make fun of him and-

Merlin! Was this love?!

Apologise. A word not commonly associated with the Malfoy name but he felt she deserved it, a genuine Malfoy apology.

It was four-thirty in the afternoon –he had another two and a half hours to prim himself.

At four-forty-five, he gelled his hair.

At four-forty-seven, he washed the gel out.

At four-fifty-eight, he found Hermione's favourite tie –a green silk tie given to him by Harry.

At five-thirty, he brushed extra lint off his suit.

At five-fifty-three, he brushed his teeth.

At six-seventeen, he brushed his teeth again.

At six-thirty-nine, he persuaded his mother to cut him a dozen white roses from her garden.

At six-fifty, his mother waved him goodbye with added luck.

And at seven, he apparated to the park.

He had his speech laid out, sentence by sentence in his head, the direction he was going to take and the amount of time he'd spend begging her to forgive him.

At seven-oh-three, he heard a pop.

He whipped around. "Greengrass."

Her smile was sly. "Are those for me? Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"They're not for you," he growled.

She chuckled. "It's not for me? It is for your darling Hermione?"

The air around him started to chill. "What? What did you say?"

Scoffing, she raised her wand. "Really, it's not hard to forge someone's handwriting when you see it everywhere. Expecting to apologise to your girl? Well, sorry to disappoint, it's just me tonight."

The flowers were thrown into the grass, mud and dirt flying into the white.

"Greengrass, you're wasting your time."

He turned to leave and she shot a spell at his retreating back.

Ropes twisted around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the spot.

"What are you playing at?" He demanded, struggling against the binds.

In a swift moment, Astoria Greengrass was in front of him, her eyes twinkling and her scent overpowering him.

"See this?" In her hand, she twirled a small vial. "It's Amortentia."

His eyes darted to meet hers. "What? You're not going to-"

She nodded her head slowly. "Oh yes."

His eyes were darting with fear. "Maybe you should rethink what you're saying here-"

"I've thought about it enough. You're going to love me," she said through clenched teeth.

"You can't make me."

"Haven't you been paying attention?" she waved the vial in his face. "That's what this is for. To make you do what I can't make you do."

"No," he ground out. "That'll make the potion love you. Not me."

She looked slightly disappointed for a moment. Then a smile slid back onto her face.

"You know what? I can live with that."

The stopper in the vial was pulled out and she brought it to his mouth.

"Stop!" he pursed his lips together, struggling against the ropes.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. _Stupefy._"

And everything went worrying and blissfully blank.

* * *

_Draco-_

_I think the best decision for all of us right now is to part ways in an amicable fashion. The one year quota on our marriage is almost up therefore we can proceed with the proper procedures as soon as possible._

_Hope you're well._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Well, what did you think?_

_Update: I got my money back, which is great! Unfortunately, phone hasn't been returned to me, which sucks ass. But at least now, I have some moolah saved up for that 'rainy day'._

_Currently, I'm sitting in China. That's right, I'm sitting. In China. On a seat. It is FREEZING here, such a strange yet welcome change from Sydney and I'm blasting some good old fashioned Muse at the neighbours. Hopefully the cute guy next door comes over to enjoy in this great band ;)_

_Haha._

_Because I'm cool. Not._

_Once again, my eternal gratitude to Tiadorable, for fixing this chapter even when spellcheck had deserted me._

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter enough to review =D_

_Love, Starky._

_SmittyAllYouNeedIsLove__: Alright, go Australian's! I'm glad you liked the last chapter ;)_

_ihatetosayitoldyouso__: Definitely, I completely agree. Astoria needs to leave. Only I haven't thought out just how yet...and if I will make her leave. I mean, not all stories have happy endings, right?_

_mentarisenja__: I may make it happen, I'm not so sure of how I'm going to resolve this issue. Or even if I will...._

_evillygood__: Thanks! I hope you had a smashing new years too ;)_

_bookworm62442__: Do you think that Hermione could ever forgive him if they did end up sleeping together? Which is why I'm glad they didn't, although I implied it. Does that make sense? Haha, hope it did._

_tofupanda__: They'll get together soon! (I think) I mean, it IS a Dramione fic ;)_

_RiverRamsden__: Wow, thank you so much! That was such a nice review. I hope you liked this chapter too! =D_

_padfootsgrl79__: I hope this chapter made it better? Thanks for the review, darl._

_mommylee963__: But aren't all guys the same? They never really want to tell the truth, even if it means that they're innocent. Guy's 'talking' is just punching each other on the shoulder. I learnt that from Ice Age ;)_

_MiSSmOOny86__: You're right, a bit too OOC. Never fear, it won't happen again. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read ;)_

_catastrophecolly__: And I have to thank you again for reviwiewing! This process is never going to end, I tell you, I'm going to thank you for every review ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, love!_

_Catuhh__: Tell me about it! It's like, as you get older, Christmas sucks more._

_IAmTheLonelyHeart__: I hope I'm not mean enough to give them an unhappy ending either =S But thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too, although I've been yelled at for it. Words like "evil" were used repeatedly...Haha XD_

_ToxiqueA__: Aww, thanks so much for the awesome review, hun. When it turned up in my inbox, I read it over and over again. I'm really glad you liked it and, as you can see, he didn't impregnate her! Which is good. But not so good that, you know, she's going to drug him._

_jenniluz__: That's right! Boys are stupid. Thanks for the review darl, it was great ;)_

_KoRnChildG__: But...but...stubborn people are the best to write! Haha, thanks for the review!_

_cariux5__: Wow, thank you so much! You're reivew meant alot to me. I know that type of concentration. When my little brother talks to me when I'm writing, I can't hear a thing because I'm too busy trying to figure out how to word something. So thank you so much! ;)_

_Emmiline-Zahara-Rose__: Haha, can you imagine is Narcissa and Hermione tried to live together? They'd disagree on everything eventually driving one of them out. Lols. Thanks for the review though! Hope you liked this chapter too._

_caseyjarryn__: Haha, I guess if they don't end up together, it defeats the purpose of a Dramione fic. Though, I wil try my hardest to resolve this issue as happily as possible. Thanks for the review! ;)_


	16. Can't Take It

_So honey, I'm home ;)_

_But someone seemed to forget to mention to me that Sydney is in the middle of SUMMER._

_So instead of some long useless rant about nothing, let's just jump straight to it, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. In fact, at the moment, I own very little.

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen**

He was definitely dreaming.

There was a blurry quality to everything his eyes took in and he found his hands and feet incredibly heavy and useless.

Either he was dreaming or extremely drunk.

But he didn't remember drinking excessively.

Wait! If you're drunk, you definitely won't be able to remember anything

Internally, he sighed, relieved and felt his heart rate calm.

Suddenly, it boiled up again.

Wait a minute, Draco, use your brain! If you were drunk, you wouldn't be able to use your brain!

There was only one option left; it was a dream and yet, things were suddenly looking very solid.

There was his table, his favourite chair and Hermione's favourite tie slung over the back of it.

And then there was Potter. What was Potter doing in his room?

"Why are you in my room, Potter? Actually, why are you in my dream?"

Harry looked slightly shocked. "I'm not in your dream."

"Why are you in my room?"

"I suppose this is the thanks I get for savings your life."

Saving his life? He couldn't figure out what that meant; his life wasn't in any sort of danger.

"When did you save my life?"

"About three hours ago. You don't remember?"

"Potter, have I been drinking? My head is about ready to explode."

He shook his head. "You've been stunned."

"Stunned?" He furrowed his brows. "By who?"

The door banged open and Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway.

"Look, I'm glad you're awake and everything but you have to do something about that woman. If Harry and I hadn't shown up, you'd be a messy lump of Astoria Love right now."

"Astoria?"

Harry looked worried. "Yeah, Astoria Greengrass."

Suddenly, it all rushed back to him in one piece.

Astoria, the Love Potion. The fake letter. The park and the flowers. Astoria Greengrass.

He leapt out of bed. "I'm going to murder that woman."

Rushing at the door, he threw a glance at Potter. "Thanks."

Harry grinned. "Don't mention it."

* * *

By the time he'd reached Astoria's Greengrass' house, his rage had increased rather than decreased.

"Greengrass!" He blasted the door open.

In the sitting room, Justin Finch-Fletchley stood from his seat, Astoria peeking out frightfully from behind him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill you," he growled at the blonde.

"Me?" Justin yelled back. "What have I done? I should be angry at you for knocking my door off its hinges!"

"Not you!" Draco roared. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Justin's expression froze into one of shock and crashed to the floor.

Astoria Greengrass withdrew her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled and her wand flew towards him. He caught it and twirled it in his fingers. "So, you tried to force Amortentia down my throat."

She looked nervous. "Draco, look, I only did it because I-"

"You're what? Severely unhinged in the head?"

"You don't understand how much I love you!"

"Love?" He scoffed and sneered. "Love, Astoria, is not forcing someone into it! If you truly loved me, you would understand that I don't love you back."

She flinched at that.

"Do you understand that?" He took in a breath and held it for longer than necessary. "No, you couldn't possibly understand love. I'm going to say it for the last time: Leave me alone."

He threw her wand to her feet.

"If there is a next time, I **won't** be so forgiving."

* * *

Draco! What did you do back there? Usually you shoot spells first and then talk. What was all that disturbing nonsense about love? Are you suddenly an expert?

No, I can't curse Greengrass. Because then Granger would have been right about me.

Would it be so bad if Granger were right? She's not even around to laugh in your face about it. Face it, she's not coming back.

But boy, was he wrong.

* * *

He found the letter underneath a pile of empty envelopes. He read it once. Then twice. Then a third time to ensure he'd read it right.

His heart sank, his mouth scrunched at the corners, he felt a tingle creep up his spine and his mind roared to a halt.

Divorce. She wanted a divorce. Well, damned if he was going to give it to her. No-one changes the great Draco Malfoy and the divorces him!

Yes, in the privacy of his innermost heart, he was willing to admit it; when he'd stumbled into the Weasley House with a half-assed, stuttering apology, Granger had begun to change him. Change the way he thought and the way he carried out his plans or lack of. Change his perception of everything.

She'd been the first to give him a chance.

But what had he given her?

A marriage, a baby and eternity as a single parent.

Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

And damn it, he loved that know-it-all Granger.

Merlin, his life was really going down the crapper.

* * *

"_And where have you been?"_

_Hermione threw him a two raised eyebrows. "I was out. And what are you, my babysitter?"_

_"No Hermione, I'm your significant other and therefore, when you disappear without a word, I am__entitled to become worried."_

_"There was no need. Ginny sent me an owl."_

_"And?"_

_"Paris."_

_"NO! I was so sure it was Vegas!"_

_"She's lucky. The next husband I find, I'm making him propose to me in Paris."_

_Draco looked slightly amused. "Oh yes, the poor lovesick fool."_

_"At least he won't be with me for money," she flashed a smile and ducked around him to retreat to her room._

_Later that night, she was reading a book in front of the open window, the breeze causing her pages to flip gently._

_"So I guess you won the bet."_

_Hermione smirked; she did and now she was able to claim her prize._

_Swivelling to face him, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"_

_"Malfoy's are always prepared."_

_She completely expected that. "I know."_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stared nervously at her husband.

"I don't think your services are required any longer, Miss. Greengrass."

Astoria looked shocked. "No! Mr. Malfoy, just give me some more time. I assure you, I can get-"

"Thank you. Have a pleasant day."

Astoria left the room looking incredibly put out and cast a few glances at Narcissa. When they'd heard the front door close in a resounded manner, Narcissa turned to her husband.

"Is it really so terrible that Draco is happy with Hermione?"

Lucius hissed at her. "While I'm alive, I won't have a Mudblood under my roof." He glared at his wife. "I won't have Draco sullying hundreds of years of purebred and-"

"Perhaps it's time for a ch-"

"Narcissa, I will not have her under my roof. I'm not discussing this matter any further."

Her gave her one last glance and left the room.

Storming down the hallway, he let himself smirk slightly at his own brilliance. After all, he's succeeded in driving the Granger girl out of his house and his son away from aforementioned Granger girl.

He slowed to a stroll.

Yes, he'd succeeded. His son was to be divorced in a few short weeks whereby his inheritance would be unscathed and returned to him. The Granger girl was going to be driven out of London –he'd see to that- and he'd find his son a proper wife, a woman deserving the title and name.

Oh, but the baby.

He'd almost forgotten about the baby.

Well, there'd never been a problem Lucius Malfoy couldn't take care of. And he never left any loose ends untied.

* * *

The witch behind the counter glanced at him. "Bit of last minute travelling, sir?"

"Yes," he wasn't a fan of small talk.

"Off to Paris?"

"Yes."

"Not much of a talker, eh, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Only to people who are irritating me. Is this going to take any longer?"

The witch proceeded to glower magnificently. "Just one moment sir and your portkey will be ready."

He nodded. "Good."

True to her word, a few moments later, he was standing on a grassy knoll where he had been told to apparate and a rusty can was waiting for him.

He checked his watch, picked it up and the hook-behind-navel feeling dragged him across the English Channel.

When he landed, he tried to keep his feet below his knees and yet, gravity, that old pain-in-his-ass, was there to ensure he fell extremely gracefully on his butt.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around to witness the moment.

Or so he thought until a giggle erupted from behind him.

He scrambled to his feet and snarled angrily towards the voice. "It's not very polite to laugh at other's misfortunes."

The tall woman behind him giggled again. "Ahh, but only if they are misfortunes and I don't believe you are a man who falls into misfortunes."

Her French accent was slight and her English accent slighter.

"Can I help you?" He muttered, not really contemplating what would happen if she said yes.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?"

He couldn't believe this woman didn't know.

"Yes, I am. I'm pretty well known." Have you been living under a damn rock for the past fifteen years?

"Okay, well, I've been told to escort you to your hotel."

"I haven't booked a hotel."

"No, a Mr. L. Malfoy has."

His father. Oh, but of course he would know.

He growled. "Then you can tell my father that it's not needed. I'll find my own means of accommodation."

The witch –he was sure she was a witch now- blinked at him. "Sir, I really must insist. The town car is waiting for you."

"Town car? You want me to travel Muggle style? What's wrong with apparition?"

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, the hotel is a Muggle hotel. Your father insisted that that we send a town car."

He wasn't impressed. Muggle travelling was the slowest transportation he'd ever experienced surrounded by other cars and traffic.

"I'd rather not. Rest assured, I will find my own way."

With that, he didn't wait for a response, and left the small hill. Reaching the bottom, he took a deep breath, tried to remember a quiet place in Paris and apparated.

The alleyway wasn't as quiet as he remembered it. The street before it bustled loudly with cars and French was being yelled at each other.

He rolled his eyes; this was supposed to be the most romantic city in the world?

Taking a moment to decide where to start looking, he nodded to himself and left the alleyway for the direction of the Eiffel tower.

But of course she wasn't there. Of all the times she could have been there, for the month that she'd been away, would she really have picked that day to go to the tourist attraction? Of all the place in the world that she could have flown to, to visit and explore like the damn bookworm she was, why would she pick Paris? He should have known she wouldn't come here. It was a big mass of reminders that their brief yet illuminating marriage had completely failed.

Failed. She must hate that. He let himself chuckled slightly to himself as he drew closer to the monument.

Tourists were swarming around, snapping photographs (of the non moving kind), kissing each other and laughing.

What are you, the tourist controller? They can do whatever they want.

Punching his conscience in the face, he sighed and looked up at the monument.

"You're not going to go up?"

The annoying girl was back.

"Stop spying on me!" he growled. An elderly couple next to him stepped away slightly.

"I'm not. I'm following you; there is obviously a difference."

"Well, whatever you're doing, stop it!"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, it's my job. Now, get in the car and I'll take you to your hotel. Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

"Look, I don't have time for you to complete your inane little job. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Is he paying you to be nosy too?" He tried to leave but the girl was insistent, trotting along next to him, her ponytail bobbing along.

"That's funny. Now, if you'd just get in the car-"

He rolled his eyes. "Now, if you'd just leave me alone, I won't have to use an Unforgivable on you."

She didn't even have the courtesy to look even the slightest bit scared of him.

"Okay, we can play big scary Death Eater in the car."

He grimaced. "Okay, how about you go and sit in the car and wait for me?"

The look she gave him indicated of her opinion of his suggestion.

"Or how about you just get in the car, we go off to the hotel and then I'll leave you there, never having to talk to you ever again."

"Well, aren't you just a bucket of charm?"

She gripped his arm. "Come on."

"Do you promise to leave me alone for the rest of my life?"

She rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh and mumbled, "Yes."

Pulling his arm out of her reach, he followed the annoying girl to a black, shiny car that was awaiting the pair.

"Get in, then." She motioned towards the open door.

Raising an eyebrow at her curt request, he slid into the plush interior.

She shut the door and looked slightly apologetic.

Well, good, Draco thought to himself. As she should be.

The car was empty, air conditioning creating a chilly atmosphere although the weather was only getting ready to launch into spring.

The drive was uncomfortable, the driver taking Draco further from the only place and the only clue that he had to find Hermione. Damn his father and his damn amount of influence and money!

Finally after what seemed like hours in the too cold car, the driver pulled into a swanky hotel, all clean and tall and polished. The door was opened for him and he strolled quickly into the hotel.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, you've already been checked in. Room 1407." The tall girl at the reception smiled at him and spoke with a delectable French accent.

Draco, focus, room 1407.

The elevator was held open for him and, with a small little glance back at the receptionist, he stepped into the metal box, suspended by cords. Elevators, he scoffed to the empty box. What would Muggles think of next? No wonder there were incidents involving Muggles all over the place getting into preventable accidents.

Room 1407 was occupied.

But of course it was occupied.

Inside, instead of the expected father, he found his mother.

"Mother, were you the one who ordered me here?"

His mother blinked coolly at him.

"Please sit down."

He sunk obediently into an armchair. Tea was conjured and placed on the little coffee table in front of him.

"Hermione's not here."

He stared blankly at the woman for a moment.

"I'm not here looking for-"

His mother smiled slyly. "Draco, I'm your mother. Please believe me when I say that lying to me is of absolutely no use."

He sighed. "What do you know?"

"She sent me an owl this morning. I know where she is."

He rose to his feet slowly. "Where is she?"

"Before I tell you, please agree to something for me."

He nodded his assent. "What is it?"

"Please just bring her home. Bring that baby home."

He stared for a moment at the stranger in front of him. No, this couldn't be a stranger. This was his mother; he'd known her his entire life.

"I promise."

* * *

He raised his left hand, the wedding band glinting threatening at him. He curled his fingers into a fist and knocked gently.

"Who is it?" After so long, it was so strange to hear her voice again.

"It's….me."

Me. Who was he? Draco Malfoy, he was Draco Malfoy.

There was a small sound of something being dropped and then shuffling of feet towards the door.

"Draco?"

His name was spoken without any malice or resentment.

"Yes," he found his voice again. "It's me."

There was a mumbling as she removed a few spells from the apartment and then a lock being unbolted.

The door opened and in the doorway stood a pregnant Hermione Granger.

"Can I come in?"

She bit the side of her lip and he knew that she would say yes.

She held the door open further and he stepped into the first dwelling they'd shared.

He glanced over to the kitchen sheepishly. The burnt out oven glared at him, his handiwork in plain view. He felt ashamed that his first operation of a Muggle oven had ended in such terror and disaster. And yet, when he'd set fire to the entire kitchen, Hermione's first reaction was to laugh uncontrollably at him. Granted, at the time, she was probably laughing out of shock to try and ease the tension.

He moved to the couch she'd offered him to sleep on. It was a week of pure torture sleeping on that thing. The room wasn't big enough to conjure a bed into and he'd suffered the lumpiness of the couch until he'd set fire to the oven and subsequently moved.

Sitting down on the couch, he couldn't stop staring at her bump.

"How are you feeling?"

To be perfectly and brutally honest, Hermione wasn't quite in the mood to endure his small talk.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want…" the speech he'd prepared in his head blew up in his face in a cloud of embarrassment. "I want you to come home."

She glared something fierce at him. "I am home."

"No, I meant…"

Just what exactly did he mean anyway?

"I meant, with me."

She stood and glared at him again. "Oh what? I'm just supposed to say yes and leap back into your home again after you slept with God knows how many women when I've been gone. I understand that you don't really want to be married to me at all but you have to give me some thought here! I endured you and your family, something I don't think many others would have the courage to do and yet, all I ask was fidelity from you."

"Look, I never slept with Astoria."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh right, I'm going to believe that one, Draco Malfoy. And what other lies did you plan on feeding me today? Maybe your father also decided that threatening me to leave wasn't such a good idea after all?"

What? What was she saying? What were all these words that were spewing out of her mouth?

"My father threatened you?"

"More like, told me some very interesting information. Besides, that's not the point; whatever happened to your inane theory that me and Ron were sleeping together behind your back?"

He hung his head shamefully. "I know that it's not true."

"Finally caught on, have you?"

He attempted to make eye contact with her and found himself unable. What would he see there? The disappointment he could probably deal with. But not so much the betrayal he was sure was there.

"Look, Hermione, I've never slept with Astoria."

She threw her hands into the air. "Don't you get it? That's not the main issue. It's the fact that you had every intention of doing so. And when that little incident with Ron happened, you didn't even listen to my side of my story. You just went ahead and made you own assumptions –which were completely false- and then that created this huge rift in our relationship."

He frowned for a bit and then made eye contact. What he saw there was none of the above. There was nothing but the need for him to understand.

"Isn't that what you're doing to me, right now?"

Of course, he was completely right.

She sank into the couch, deflated. "You're right." She shot him a glare. "But, to be fair, you had every intention of sleeping with her. The fact that it didn't happen because you felt bad or confused doesn't excuse that you wanted to."

She looked at him, a look full of uncertainty.

Really, what could he do but kiss her?

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

"_Hermione!" He yelled, the fire reaching over to the tabletop. "What am I supposed to do?"_

"_What did you do?" she yelled as she skid into view._

"_You told me to preheat the oven!"_

"_Did you use magic? Because that will blow up my oven!"_

"_Just make it stop!" He yelled at her shocked face._

_A few spells thrown at it later and they were both seated on the couch in a drenched sitting room and staring at Crookshanks who was cleaning himself between shooting glares at the pair._

"_He doesn't like me very much, huh?"_

"_He doesn't like it when you set fire to my oven and spray him with water either."_

_She started to laugh, her shoulders quaking and convulsing with silent hysteria._

_And damnit, her laugh was contagious.

* * *

_

_Whoa. Okay, I admit it; I'm a big fat liar. I think I remember something about updating quicker next time. I guess that promise didn't quite work out so well._

_So this time, instead of some promise of a quicker update, I'm just going to tell you that it won't be happening for a while. Uni is starting and apparently that's hectic as =(_

_But, I do have to wish you a happy (late) Valentine's Day and a wonderful Chinese New Year!_

_Until next time;_

_Starky ;)_

_As always, all my love to Tiadorable._

Jennynopenny: Sorry I haven't updated as often as I'd like. Hope you liked this chap!

Stardb: thanks for the review! China was great and if I had my way and unlimited amounts of money, I'd be back there right now ;) Thanks for the review!

Luckystar101: Thank you! =D

RiverRamsden: I don't think Astoria got quite what she deserved, do you? Haha, never fear dear reader, she'll get what's coming…hopefully.

Aastha Panit: Thank you! I hope you liked this one too!

Catastrophecolly: Thank you for your wonderful review, as always. I suppose this is somewhat Hermione and Draco getting together. Slightly. ;)

Sarah Rensi: I know! Astoria is GRAH!

IAmTheLonelyHeart: Thank you for your kind words ;) I do hope you like this one too!

Tofupanda: I have to tell you right now, I absolutely love your penname! It's adorable and reminds me of Kung fu Panda, the cutest fat panda around ;) Thanks for the review!

Mentarisenja: I hope this was happy enough for you! If not, well, maybe the next one will be…happier?

Evillygood: They miiiiiight…

Tyrande Whisperwind: Thanks for much for that lovely review! ;)

bookworm62442: Dude! I love you! Honestly, in a non creepy way. I mean, not many people would go to such trouble to review a chapter! That was seriously the nicest thing I've ever had some stranger do for me over the internet. Though, it doesn't feel like we're strangers. If you get my gist…Well, err, now that I've made this a little bit more awkward for us, I should probably go…Haha, thanks for the review! ;)

Catuhh: I completely agree! It's like "funner" people just don't have crappy Christmas'. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one too ;)

Jazzyallalone: Thank you for that wonderful review! It was so nice and I love getting people back into fics. I must admit, I feel that way sometimes too. I get all the plot lines tangled in my head and I lose interest. And then, I read one fic and it's a GREAT fic and BAM, I'm back into it. So thank you for reading ;)


	17. Heaven Can Wait

_Hey there!_

_Wow, you won't believe what's happened to me._

_It's quite unbelievable!_

_So, I was nominated for a Dramione Award! _

_I don't know how this happened but it's obvious that I have the BEST readers in the world. Whoever did it, please tell me who you are so that I can personally thank you with a bagillion thank you notes. Unless you don't want me creepily stalking you, then I understand if you want to remain anonymous._

_But THANK YOU! Anonymous nominator! I am so grateful for you._

_Now, my moment of slight insanity is over. Please enjoy this chapter ;)_

_Love, Starky._

_Disclaimer: It's not mine. Because in my head, the seventh book would have gone down like this…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen**

At first, it seemed perfectly natural to proceed with the kiss.

And then, slowly, she found herself pulling back and distancing herself.

He waited for the anger and the awkwardness.

It didn't come.

"What are you doing?"

He raked his hair in frustration. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I went all the way to Paris today to find you because some inane little part of me thought that you'd be there. And you weren't. And then my mother came to tell me that she knew where you were. And then, before I knew it, I was at your tiny apartment, thinking of how much I'd like to kiss you."

It took Hermione a few moments to digest the newly presented information.

And then the will and determination she'd built up over the past month dissolved into a mess of confusion.

She sighed, loudly and exaggerative. "Malfoy, what do you want from me?"

His eyes met hers for a brief moment before he looked back down at his knees.

"I don't really want anything from you."

She breathed in and then out. "Then what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure. But I'd like you to be there when I figure it out."

There was uncertainty and it hung in the air like an annoying balloon that was automatically kinetically attracted to Hermione's hair.

"What are you saying?" She wanted to hear it, those common words that people all over the world were using; perhaps even at that very moment and the need to hear it clung to her chest, holding on for dear life.

Just why did she need to know anyway?

* * *

_Hermione stared down at his sleeping face._

_It was quiet and she was frightened to breathe, for fear that her breath would awaken him._

_The look on his face was blank and she settled herself back into her pillow._

_It figured that even in his sleep, he was so frustratingly void of facial features._

_

* * *

_

"We have something."

She stared at him. "We have something?" She echoed. "You couldn't even be a little original?"

Draco frowned and sighed. "I get it now; I get what Blaise was trying to tell me. And I really do like the way you preheat an oven."

Hermione's face scrunched into confusion. "Pardon?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I love the way you preheat an oven."

"Draco, what you want from me –it's huge. I don't think I'm really the right person to give it to you. How do I know you're not going to turn around and decide that, hold on, you really did like Astoria much more than me?"

And so he had no choice; he told her the Astoria Story.

* * *

"So, please. Just come home with me."

She shook her head slightly. "That place isn't my home. Your father will do anything to get rid of me and my and the Little Thing aren't going to sit around and let that happen."

"Little Thing?"

She felt slightly guilty but that was quickly replaced with justification. She had every right to name the child whatever she wanted.

"It's his or her name for now."

A pitcher of guilt pushed itself down his throat and burned away into the lining of his stomach.

"That's….very nice."

Her heart melted for a small second as the look of sheer panic infused with guilt flitted across his face.

"Would you like to feel it?"

He looked uncertain for a moment before he numbly nodded.

She took both of his hands and placed them on her protruding belly. His eyes widened slightly and a small kick was then felt.

He pulled back his hand with such force that he was at danger of giving his wrist whiplash.

"What was that?"

"That was Little Thing kicking."

"Does it hurt?"

Hermione laughed. "It's the most wonderful feeling."

Slowly, he moved his hands back and placed them gently on her stomach again.

"You're just a bundle of fun, eh?"

It was a rare moment that Hermione wanted to bottle and keep next to her heart for as long as she could.

* * *

"Would you come home with me? Please?"

There it was again, the plea for her companionship.

She gave him a look of confusion. "Why?"

He couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear. "Because I would like you to."

She sniffed slightly and looked down at her lap. "You know, Harry and Ron always treated me like they would another male. I was Hermione, the friend who might as well have no gender at all. And yet, I wasn't. I'm a girl, Draco. And it would be nice if everyone could just see that."

"I see it."

She shook her head slightly. "Oh, but you don't."

It took him a few seconds to realise what she meant. She wanted romance and flowers and mushy girly things that made him wish to be decapitated on the spot.

"Do you want a…" he struggled for a cute item. "Puppy or something?"

The resulting look was clearly an indication of her opinion towards his suggestion. "No, I don't want a puppy."

He gulped. "Okay. So you're saying that everyone thinks of you as a male. I have to point out that if I did, you wouldn't be pregnant right now."

She sighed, loudly. He didn't quite get it. "No, what I'm saying is that either you treat me like meat or a male."

"I don't treat you like meat!"

"Oh? Is that so? Is that why, after only a few drinks, you decided that you couldn't keep your hands off me?"

"I recall, Hermione, that you were the one who instigated a lot of the action."

"I most certainly did not!"

"I'm quite sure what I remember from that night!"

"Are you accusing me of having a shoddy memory? Because I can assure you, Draco Malfoy, that my memory is just as, if not better, than yours!"

She huffed. "And besides, I'm sure you're prone to only seeing things from your point of view and even occasionally making up the facts!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes! I am! Only when it suits you though."

"Hermione Granger, will you just move back in with me already?!"

Perhaps she'd already made up her mind when he'd first asked her, maybe even when he's kissed her. And it was probably the wrong time to realise but she would most likely agree to anything he suggested.

"Fine!" And brought her mouth crushing down onto his.

* * *

Bloody hormones, she cursed to herself as she strode slowly up the driveway of Malfoy Manor.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, she found herself thinking as the large manor floated into view. The windows were ominously devoid of movement and colour bled out of the property. Though, to her credit, Narcissa's attempt at bringing colour and character to the manor did not go unnoticed. Although the little flowers standing dejectedly by themselves caused the opposite reaction than their intention.

"I can't believe I'm back here."

Draco coughed, transferred both her bags to one hand and gripped her hand.

"Just relax, Granger."

She allowed herself a small smirk and she entered the huge front doors.

"How many times do I have to remind you? It's Malfoy."

With the sound of the door opening came the sound of hurried footsteps and a small "oh".

"Hermione!" Narcissa stood in front of her and placed a slender arm around her shoulders. "Please, you need to catch up on all the vitamins you've missed."

She let herself laugh. "It's okay, Narcissa, I assure you that I have been keeping up to date on all the health issues."

Draco cleared his throat. "Mother, perhaps Hermione would like to retire to her room."

His mother shot him a mixed look of unpleasantness and reluctant agreement. "Of course."

With a small smile, Hermione followed Draco up the expansive stairs.

"When did you turn into such a softie?"

He spluttered his disagreement for a moment. "Softie? Your jokes amuse me."

"Oh yeah? You're the one all caring and nice and-"

"You're saying you don't like it?"

She grinned as they entered her room. "Not one bit."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tapped his chin purposely and methodically.

He needed to take care of that Granger girl once and for all.

But how exactly would he do it?

Astoria Greengrass had proven herself utterly incapable and disastrous.

He needed to locate her one weakness and exploit it to his liking.

And perhaps he knew just what that was.

* * *

Once again, Astoria Greengrass' plans had fallen apart and dissolved in front of her very eyes.

Slowly, she found that the notion of being in the wrong was starting to form in her mind. But she pushed the thought of being completely and utterly incorrect about everything out of her mind; after all, she hadn't come thus far into the attainment of Draco Malfoy to give up now.

Draco Malfoy. Hearing the name made her shiver. It was a name that would bring her wealth, power, guaranteed attractive children and most importantly, she'd receive status and influence.

She knew that in order to secure a place next to Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger had to be eliminated. Her careless and unplanned schemes had crumbled fruitlessly before but now, she knew Hermione Granger's weakness.

It was the key to everything.

* * *

The last time Hermione had been called into Lucius' office, he'd woven an intricate web of deceit and mistrust to ensure that she wouldn't find out the truth in time to stay with Draco. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to disregard Lucius' latest summon.

Instead, Hermione snuggled further into her mass of pillows, her fingers lightly gripping Draco's.

She sneaked a look at his sleeping facial expression again.

His mouth was slightly open, hints of complete exhaustion playing around his eyes and brows and small sounds of sleep were rumbling from his chest.

Not really registering what she was doing, she leant across him and placed her ear on his chest, straining for his heartbeat. There was a second of worry as nothing reached her ears but then there it was; the rhythmic thumping of his chest as his body breathed on its own, without needing him to be conscious to do so.

She smiled and marvelled at the wonders of life as a kick deep in her abdomen reiterated her awe.

* * *

The next day, she felt pangs of fear reverberate around her ribcage as she slowly walked down the chilly hallway.

His door was open, a crackling fire in the corner and the curtains blocking out any sunlight.

"You wanted to see me?"

Lucius Malfoy's lips curled into a slight smirk. "Miss. Granger, please take a seat."

"I'd rather not."

Lucius eyed her abdomen in a way that made her want to stay in the doorway and never enter the room. She blinked and with a flick of his arm, the armchair tilted in her direction.

"I insist."

When she was seated and uncomfortably staring at him, he spoke slowly.

"Miss. Granger."

She didn't correct him.

"It has been no secret that I would prefer a daughter in law who were purebred. Rather than," his eyes flickered over her. "Well, rather than otherwise."

His disgust hung over the pair like a thick, black sheet.

She nodded.

"So it probably comes as no surprise to you that I have a request to ask of you."

Well, of course, whatever it was, she wasn't about to agree to it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that whatever you're planning on bribing or threatening me with won't work."

He stared her down before she found his gaze extremely penetrating and turned away.

"What makes you so sure that it won't work? Whatever it is that I'm planning on bribing or threatening you with?"

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, I'm resolved this time."

He grinned at her. "Even if it involved a certain Mr and Mrs Granger?"

The resolve stayed for a handful of seconds until it slowly melted off her face and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Mr Malfoy, a threat on my parent's wellbeing is not going to achieve your goal. I can protect them."

"Yes, I'm sure you can. But what about every moment of every day? I'm sure you think your magical powers are great but I've done and learnt things you can't even begin to imagine."

Hermione had no doubts that he could harm her parents without a second thought and leave with minimal traces of evidence.

Yet, she tried not to let her horror show.

In the end, as she stumbled slowly out of the hallway, she resolved never to let her resolve show.

* * *

Draco returned to an empty room.

Once again, his heart sank.

He searched the library and then the bathroom. And then the library again.

Finally, he searched his room.

She was gone.

Could it really be happening again?

"Have you seen Hermione?"

His mother gave him a fearful look and he knew that she knew.

"Where is she?"

His mother gulped. "She left me a letter."

It was short, six words that dug into his chest.

_Draco, _

_I can't do it._

_Hermione_

"What does she mean?"

Narcissa looked to her feet. "She left. Took her things and left."

"Where is she?" His voice was steely and calm. A little too calm for the present situation.

"I don't know."

The calm broke. "You know! She just came back yesterday! She wouldn't leave again. I haven't even done anything!"

"Have you ever thought that perhaps it's not all easy for her? Marrying into a pureblood family when she herself is not. And now, carrying your child?"

His hands flew into his hair and he tore at the strands, trying to suppress his agitation. "Just tell me where she is."

She looked straight into his eyes. "I don't know."

As he stormed out of the house, her heart sank.

Lying to someone to protect them shouldn't be that hard.

* * *

Hermione walked briskly down the street and tried to keep the barrage of emotion buried underneath her resolve.

Come on, Hermione. Keep walking, go somewhere where he'll never be able to find you. Lucius will do unimaginable things to your parents and even though you might hold some sort of slight affection for Draco, your parents are the main priority here.

Keep walking.

She was in Muggle London; surely he wouldn't want to be engulfed in so many Muggles to come here and search for her?

But as her lack of luck would have it, the only place he thought of was Muggle London. Bustling, busy London.

"Hermione!"

How was it possible that he found her?

But of course, magic.

"Hermione!"

Passers by began to stare.

"Granger!"

She turned around then.

He caught up to her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm leaving you."

"Again? Didn't you get it the first time? I'm here for you."

Sure, but who was there for her parents? Her poor dentist parents.

"I can't be with you. Being back there just proved it all. I mean, you're rich and spoilt and purebred and I'm not rich and spoilt and purebred. Can you imagine this kid growing up in that society? Because I would not like that. So please, Draco Malfoy, stay away from me."

She turned to leave and he grew impatient. He tugged on her arm and pulled her into his, crushing her tiny body into his.

Her eyes flew open and her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

What was he doing?

"I need you."

She forgot how to breathe for a torturous moment.

"Draco, you have to let me go."

Think of your parents.

"I don't need you."

Think of your parents.

"You need to let me go."

Think of your parents.

Slowly, he let go, ducking his head to avoid looking at her.

She could see the embarrassment on his face.

A shiver ran down her spine and she stepped away from him, her bags struggling to stay in her limp hands.

A woman in a stroller was walking towards the pair and she shuffled backwards to allow her more space. The baby in the stroller cried, wailing, and Hermione tripped on the edge of the pavement, flying backward off the kerb and into the oncoming traffic.

Chance. It all boiled down to chance.

If Draco had cast the locating spell a few seconds later, he would have found Hermione at a street corner instead. If the woman's baby hadn't woken up later than usual, they wouldn't have missed the bus and had to walk down to the next bus stop instead. If the business man in the taxi was not on a tight schedule to the airport, the taxi wouldn't have been speeding.

And if Hermione had just stayed with Draco.

The squeal of tyres and the horn blaring at her was so loud she thought she must've been rendered deaf and the sick crunching of body on machine was enough to make her wince.

Pain beyond anything imaginable spread from her abdomen to her torso and into her mind as she tried fruitlessly to block everything.

She struggled to keep her mind alert and the last thing she registered was the impossible blue of a pair of eyes, frantically reading her expression before the worrying darkness enveloped her.

* * *

_Hermione, what are you doing? Where are you?_

_It was cool, where she was. Cool and calm and empty._

_Blissfully and scarily empty. There was nothing but the lack of anything._

_She felt stifled and reached a hand out to the nothing, hoping for a resistance to her hand._

_But her fingers met thin air._

_On her ring finger, her wedding ring glinted innocently at her._

_Hermione, concentrate. You should probably try and get out of here._

_Her legs were starting to oppose her command and they buckled._

_And she was left, staring into the nothingness of everything._

_

* * *

_

_Wow. And there we go, another chapter done._

_So, I've just started my second year on uni and it's already hectic! If anyone knows anything about Paradise Lost, please do not hesitate to tell me everything you know._

_I'm doing some pretty boring subject but second year offers very little flexibility =(_

_Anyway._

_I'm unsure when voting starts on the Dramione Award and I'm just so flattered that I was actually nominated! But if you get a chance to, please don't forget to vote!_

_I thank you all, siriusly, from the bottom of my heart for reading this._

_Once again, eternal gratitude to Tia for being my fabulous beta!_

_Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Love, Starky._

_KGonzalez8707: Thanks for the review! I really don't think Lucius will ever accept Hermione. But I guess we'll see? Haha._

_RiverRamsden: I hope Lucius gets his too. Though that might sound a little weird because I'm the one writing this…Thanks for the review!_

_mentarisenja: Yes, nice Lucius not going to appear =( BUT, they did end up together…for a brief amount of time…_

_stardb: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_Neliel: Wow! Really? I am so flattered! Thank you for reading!_

_Dianafefe1: Thank you! In the end, we didn't really need Lucius doing something, huh?_

_bluewatersdbess: Haha, thanks! Hope you enjoyed!_

_dsunnyd: Wow, thank you!_

_catastrophecolly: Actually, here in Australia, we're just starting the new year. So it's first semester for us all. But thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed! =)_

_jennynopenny: I hope you got all the flashbacks! Thanks for the review!_

_evillygood: No-one dies…yet O_O_

_Jeanniners: WOW. Thanks. Epic? Not usually in the list of words I usually hear describing me. I mean, there's lame and clumsy. But not epic. Thanks for the review!_

_MaLFoyMaiDeN: Wow, high school is over for you? I JUST started second year uni…hope everything is going well with you. And don't worry about all the reviews that you've missed…I'm just glad you're reading this!_

_theblueturtle6: Lols! Yes, easy bake! I never got one as a kid…_

_ForeverMrsBelikov: Aww thanks! I'm so flattered =)_

_dg.17(at)live: Thanks! Sorry I had to change your username otherwise FF would have deleted it altogether…_

_zzzooe: Merci!_

_Cinnamon Selkie: Thanks again! I think I already said everything in that PM. But I hope you enjoyed this chap!_

_WannabeMrsCullen: Thank you! And welcome to my little story here! =)_

_RHartRainbowDinos: Err, the Malfoy's don't have their money because the Ministry doesn't trust them to be "honest" with it. But if Draco marries Hermione and they stay married for a year and hopefully builds up a relationship then he gets all his money=) Thanks for reading!_

_Ceylon: Thank you! I actually had no idea what a Dramione Award was until recently. I am incredibly flattered. Hope you enjoyed this chapter =)_

_Catuhh: Thanks! Hope you liked this chap too! ;)_

_SuzukiAmiNakamori213: Hi5 for us Asians! =)_

_Well, it's midnight and I have a 7am wake up call._

_So maybe I should get to bed?_

_Goodnight! xx_


	18. Please Don't Go

_Hello again!_

_This chapter was hard to write._

_But, none the less, if the feelings aren't right, I still hope you enjoy._

_Love, Starky._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Siriusly._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry Potter was just pouring himself a drink when his front door burst open.

Immediately, he grasped for his wand whilst simultaneously jumping to his feet to stand protectively before Pansy.

His alarm lowered when the red hair of Ron Weasley exploded into his lounge room.

"Harry!"

"Ron, what's the matter?"

"It's Hermione. She's at St. Mungo's." Ron found harry coat and threw it at him.

"Why didn't you Floo me?" Harry dropped the coat onto the couch and made for the door.

"Your Floo was tied up. Couldn't get in."

A guilty look from Pansy later and the trio was apparating to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy dropped the garden shears and ran into the house immediately. Draco had floo-ed the manor and the closest house elf had run straight to Narcissa with the news.

She hurried down to the front gate and without a moment's hesitation, apparated.

* * *

Blaise and Ginny were disrupted when Mrs. Weasley floo-ed her youngest daughter.

"Ginny, stop snogging your husband! Hermione is in hospital!"

Ginny sprang from the couch and searched for her other shoe.

"Is she alright?"

But Mrs. Weasley's head had already disappeared from the fireplace.

"Come on, Blaise!" She reached for his hand and the pair apparated with a 'pop'.

* * *

Like the beginning of the end of a passionate love affair, it was spiralling out of control. Emotions ran on a higher frequency and panic coupled with evasion governed the actions.

The entire Weasley clan followed by Potter, Pansy and Blaise rushed into the hospital. Narcissa appeared behind them seconds later, demanding her son.

Only Draco was missing.

Hospital attendants mentioned a blond man rushing out of the ward and down the hallway but paid no further attention to him.

"Is Hermione okay? And the baby?" Molly frantically questioned a Healer.

"Please take a seat; we'll do everything we can."

Narcissa craned her neck over the redheads in search of a blond.

Harry and Blaise both pressed their noses into the glass for a glimpse of the inside but the curtains were drawn.

Ginny, Ron, Pansy and Lavender found extendable ears completely useless and the room had been soundproofed with a rather good silencing spell.

There was no other option than waiting.

* * *

High on the rooftop of the closest building, Draco Malfoy stared out into London.

It's easy to assume that as soon as one's world is shattered and spread all over the street, the world acknowledges it.

But to no avail, life for the world moved on surely and slowly, indestructible and invisibly. Cars yelled at each other frantically, trying to reach their destinations and the occupants of the city bustled to achieve their goals.

But what was the point to everything? Draco wondered to himself. What was the fucking point?

Grudgingly admitting it to himself, he knew that the ice in his heard, in his head, was melting at an alarming rate.

A part had even been uncovered for it to love that Little Thing. There it was: The Point.

That Little Thing.

And Draco Malfoy looked to the heavens and hoped to a higher being that everything would be okay.

* * *

To die by your side would be such a heavenly way to die.

She fell deep into the dark, into the nothing.

It swathed her, lapped at her toes, engulfed her, suffocated her.

There was nothing surrounding her and she choked back a sob, a scream, a yell for help, a shriek for existence.

To die by your side would be such a heavenly way to die.

To die by your side…

To die.

* * *

"…extraction is the only option at this point, Mr. Malfoy."

Extraction?

The weight of the word sunk heavily onto his shoulders. Extraction. Eradication.

He couldn't imagine what that could possibly mean.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The foetus must be removed."

Removed? He was having a hard time comprehending all the words and actions and pure chaos that was flying at him.

Behind him, in the hallway, Weasley's and friends and parents looked on nervously and tried to eavesdrop on a conversation that was silenced.

"Removed?"

The Healer gave him an extremely sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. It's the only option we have left. The unborn foetus has suffered irreversible trauma in the womb."

"But it's still okay?"

The doctor hung his head and Draco Malfoy felt the fear well up in his chest, constricting and straining to escape. Pain in his chest reminded him that he needed to breathe and his mother rushed over to hug him to her chest.

And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy let tears fall for someone else.

* * *

In all his life, he'd never truly understood the concept of loss.

To him, loss was a concept best left unexplored and spent most of his childhood abandoning others before they inflicted the same treatment upon him. He found the sheer emptiness of nothing frustrating and embarrassing. Who dared leave Draco Malfoy? No-one left a Malfoy. He was a catch, something one didn't think of throwing away or leaving behind.

And he found this loss to hurt more than it should. As the healer retreated back into the room, he replayed moments in his head, over and over, backwards and forwards and fast and slow and within every memory, he could not pinpoint the one mistake he'd made to result in the current loss.

Perhaps if he'd never asked her to marry him in the first place, he'd never had fallen into whatever it was he was sitting in, a substance that would not let him escape and yet, he embraced it and knew whatever he was sinking into was going to be the best thing in his life.

* * *

There was a sob that he couldn't mute.

And embarrassingly, he realised that the sound wasn't from some other unidentifiable source; it was from him. He clutched onto his mother, his shoulders quaking under the emptiness that he felt and the loss.

Oh, the loss.

How was it possible to lose something you'd never met?

But, he reasoned with himself; you had met the Little Thing. You met it when Hermione shared herself with you, when the Little Thing kicked from her, straight into his heart, the icicles kicked to the ground to melt and dissolve away.

I have to go now, it seemed to say. But just for a little while.

And he'd be there to wait for it, to wait for its return.

* * *

She felt the pain before she woke.

The darkness was sitting with her, prodding her for her sanity and encouraging her to give it up, to just give everything up and wallow in the darkness for eternity.

The pain was numbing her, starting at her legs and travelling upwards at a numbingly slow speed. As it crept, she felt the loss it brought to every single part it surpassed.

And then, there was the light, the blinding white light of the lamp shining into her eyes. She forgot to breathe, to blink. Her immediate reaction was to throw her arms in her face but her limbs stayed uselessly by her side. Her eyes blinked shut and faces and features mussed up into one and then the cool darkness behind her eyelids once again offered her peace in exchange for her sanity.

"Hermione!"

The call was loud but the darkness was grabbing at her, tearing her skin and her hair, peeling away the layers.

"Hermione!"

She sunk into the nothingness and felt herself relax as seconds melted away and there was nothing to lose in her darkness; nothing to gain; nothing to remember.

* * *

Her fingers were limp and he found himself looking at her thin frame, devoid of her bump.

It seemed so strange that her abdomen was now missing its bump; that whatever was there was just so easy to remove.

He linked his fingers into hers and rested his forehead on the bed. Fatigue ate away into his system, making itself most prominent in his eyelids as he struggled to keep them open.

But time was melting into one and he wanted to stay awake for her, to just do one simple thing for her. His eyes drooped again and he forced himself to stay awake, to ensure that he kept guard, to ensure that she didn't wake alone, to ensure that she was safe.

* * *

Finally, someone spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? This is my head."

"It is not."

The voice echoed around her and she couldn't find the originator of the voice.

"Are you dead?"

"No, no. I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Because if I were, there'd be light."

"Light? In death?"

"Light is the answer to death. To surpass death and emerge in light."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

"What if the answer to death is loss?"

The voice was leaving, slowly fading away.

"Don't go," Hermione whispered. "Don't go."

"What if loss is only the beginning?"

"Don't go. I love you so. Don't go."

"What if there are no answers to death, nothing but more and more questions?"

"Don't go."

* * *

Hermione woke to a warm head buried in her shoulder and her heart breaking.

She knew what had happened; she could feel what had happened.

Draco's fingers in her slipped out as she reached over her empty stomach.

She touched it gently, clutching at the sheets that covered her.

Hospital. St. Mungo's.

Her child was gone.

Her Little Thing.

The tears welled and she stared at the ceiling as the trailed downwards gravitationally.

The loss was incomprehensive, hard to understand and harder to believe.

Any moment now, she'd wake up and everything would have been a dream. Any moment now, she'd wake up very much pregnant and hormonal and in her own apartment.

Any moment now.

"Hermione?"

Draco stirred and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The room was too quiet. Stifling and quiet and bright and empty.

"Hermione?" Draco asked again.

"Tell me it's a dream." Another tear ran its course.

"It's going to be okay."

"How do you know? How do you know what comes after the loss? How do you know I'll survive it? How do you know if I'd want to?"

He felt his chest tighten and he rubbed a thumb over the path the tears had carved down her cheek.

"Please, don't talk like that. Please don't say things like that."

"Why?"

"Because…"

He stumbled.

"Because…"

He choked.

"Because I couldn't bear it; I couldn't live with it."

She blinked. "Well, I couldn't live with it either."

* * *

Her mother hugged her tightly to her chest.

"Oh, Hermione."

Hermione felt the tears well again, slipping past her cheeks and dripping to follow the countless others as they blended into one.

"It'll all be alright."

But would it, really?

* * *

Hours melted into each other and minute by minute, she tried to imagine the Little Thing.

Would it have had her eyes? Her nose? Her mouth?

His hair? His chin? His cheekbones?

How would these two unlikely people create life? Would it be beautiful and passionate and stop the world? And even if it didn't, she knew she'd love it with everything she had to give, with every ounce of herself.

Because, whether she accepted it or not, she loved him.

* * *

"Ginny," Hermione sobbed. "I don't want to see him, I don't even know what to say to him; what to do."

"Do you blame him?"

"Do you?"

Ginny glowered slightly. "He was supposed to take care of you. Why were you running in the first place? I thought it was all okay?"

"I don't blame anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not that easy."

But, if she really thought about it, she knew who to blame. Herself. It was always herself. She should never have agreed to marry him; should never have moved in with him; should never have agreed to friendship with him; should never have smiled at him.

That damn smile.

She shook her head at the irony.

It had all started with a smile.

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea that I let you in." Harry Potter gave him his best stare.

"You're keeping me out?"

"Hermione doesn't want to see you just yet."

"What do you mean? She was fine this morning!"

"She was in shock. Look, I can't let you in there. She wanted time to herself."

"Ginny's in there!"

"Malfoy, you're not getting in there."

Attempting to force his way in resulted in a bloody nose.

"It's what she wants, Malfoy."

"Get out of my way, Potter." The blood trickled down his chin.

"She doesn't want to see you. Why don't you let her have what she wants this time?"

He froze and his blood boiled. "Are you insinuating something here, Potter?"

Harry stared back at him, resolving not to let Malfoy win the challenge.

"I'm just pointing out your tendency to pressure others into doing what you want."

Malfoy nodded slowly. "Tendency?" The pain in his nose was starting to fade.

Harry stared.

In a quick flurry, Draco's white knuckles met Harry Potter's face with a sickening crunch.

"Draco!" Blaise heard the commotion and hurried to restrain his friend.

"You deserved that Potter." Malfoy snarled at the raven haired boy, bent over in pain, and let his friend drag him out of the hospital corridor.

When he'd regained some control, he wiped the drying blood, crimson and flaky, from his chin and cheeks, and slumped into a chair.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Potter wouldn't let me see her."

"And then what? You hit him?"

Draco shot him a look. "Blaise, you were the one who told me what love meant. I would assume you understood."

His friend sprawled into a chair beside him. "Love isn't going anywhere. Hermione just needs some times to herself. You have to respect that."

Draco scoffed. "Since when did respect come into anything?"

There was silence for a few moments, the empty corner of St. Mungo's devoid of any movement or sound.

"It's hard for all of us."

Draco let out a bitter laugh. "Hard? You've got no idea what that means. I've just lost my first child and when that happens to you; then you can talk to me about it being hard."

Silence regained its hold over the conversation.

"You know, I wondered what it would look like. And who it would look like; me or her. And I thought about all the things I would teach it. Like flying and spells and throwing rocks at the object of their affection."

He laughed again, longer this time and it caused Blaise to stare at him in worry.

"But what the point of wondering when everything's gone?"

* * *

_It was on a sunny day, a rarity in London, that she received an owl from Draco, asking to meet him in a café in Diagon Alley. She'd been curious and arrived ten minutes early._

_He'd been ten minutes late._

_She knew something was wrong and the call was out of the blue, sudden and surprising._

_The kiss at the New Year's party had been pushed into the back of her mind and anytime she saw him, they'd exchange pleasantries and avoid eye contact._

"_Hermione, I'm so glad you're here."_

"_Well, at least I was on time," she teased, avoiding his glance._

_He reddened. "Yes, I'm sorry about that."_

_Awkward silence rested between them and they ordered their drinks with unusual stiffness._

"_Is anything the matter?" she asked._

_He looked shocked for a moment. "Pardon?"_

"_Your letter said you had something to ask me?"_

"_Oh, yes." He gulped. "Well, the ministry's decree that remaining Purebloods are to be married is quite ridiculous."_

_He was probably going to ask her to find a way around it._

"_And they've exerted considerable pressure on my family…"_

_She could probably find some little loophole._

"_And you're the only person I know who fits the criterion."_

_There had to be something the Ministry overlooked._

_She stopped her train of thought. _

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I think that marriage between us would be quite beneficial for the both of us and-"_

_She couldn't help herself and burst into peals of laughter._

_Occupants of the café around them stared at the girl quaking with hysteria._

"_What? You…you want me to…to…marry you?"_

_His face was completely serious and she shut up._

"_Oh, Merlin. You're completely serious."_

_He didn't find it as funny as she did._

_

* * *

_

_Wow._

_It was incredibly hard to write this._

_I have to admit; I Youtube-d a lot of sad movie scenes to get me into the mood and ended up bawling my eyes out in front of my laptop. Future note: The ending of the Green Mile is the biggest tearjerker. Followed closely by My Girl. Sigh._

_I only hope I did it well._

_Thanks again for reading and sticking with this one._

_Don't forget to check out the Dramione Awards!_

_Love and lollipops to Tiadorable._

_Love, Starky._

_P.S I'm curious: If Draco weren't such a little bitch, would we love him as much? I know I wouldn't. It's Damon Salvatore Syndrome, am I right?_

_LNLestrangexx__: Haha, sounds like a good plan! ;) Thanks for the review!_

_mentarisenja__: Biiiiiiig fist shaking at Lucius!!! GRRR._

_Ceylon__: He was a tad late =( But thank you for the review! _

_Midnitesilverwolf__: Hahaha, thank you for your wonderful review! It really made my day =D And thank you so much for your Milton help! It was wonderful! Unfortunately, we've now moved onto Pope and The Rape of the Lock. Haha, thanks again for the review! ;)_

_Turtle-chan in Blue__: Haha, thanks! Though, I have to point out that Hermione isn't dead…Lols. Thanks for the review!_

_Cinnamon Selkie__: Thanks for the review! It was really great! =D I like that you like my story. And yeah, at least Hermione is okay, right? =S_

_RiverRamsden__: Procrastinators unite! I like it! We've actually moved on to Pope right now, though. I wish this class were a little less rushed. I like it when we actually are allowed to savour a text =( Anyway, thanks for the great review! _

_catastrophecolly__: Aw, don't be too heartbroken! =( Thanks for the review though! ;)_

_bookworm62442__: Haha, thank you so much for that review! It was great =D I hope you liked this chap too!_

_evillygood__: Patience my little Padawan for all will be revealed soon. Well, in this chapter, I guess. I really hope you liked it! =D Thanks for the review._

_jennynopenny__: Um, agreed!_

_Arius__: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_JillianUnleashed__: And I'm so glad to hear from you again! Thank you!_

_MaLFoyMaiDeN__: Aww, thank you! You just know exactly what to say to boost my ego ;) I really hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment for you! Good luck with school and everything!_

_IAmTheLonelyHeart__: Thank you! I really liked your review and thank you so much for it! =D I hope you liked this chapter!_

_SuzukiAmiNakamori213: Asian invasion indeed! We should take over Fanfiction! Thanks for the wonderful review! =D_

_KoRnChildG__: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too! ;)_

_MeliMalfoyxMistake__: Thank you! I really love that you read it in one day. That really makes me smile, both inside and out. Thanks! =D_

_put here 2 feel joy__: I hope you liked it! =D thanks for the review._

_LemonCheese__: Thank you for the great review! I hope I didn't make you cry with this one either although that may have possibly been the effect I was going for…Hope you enjoyed! =D_

_SAgirlatheart:__ Thank you for your great review! I'm so glad that you liked my little story and I hope that you liked this chapter too! =D_

_FaithfulHPReader__: Haha, trust me, I do NOT mind over reviewing AT ALL. I love that you actually care enough to try and review every chapter and that you actually wanted to! So thank you so much for that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)_


	19. Your Guardian Angel

_Hello!_

_Okay, yes, I am ready for the decrease in reviews because people must have just lost interest in this story as it took me so long to update._

_But just hear me out, I have a very legit reason._

_Actually, that was a lie. I don't have a good reason._

_I can chuck the usual "Uni work is hectic" but I know plenty of writers who have uni plus extracurricular activities and still manage to update twice a month regularly._

_Maybe it's due to my innate ability to sleep almost anywhere that results in nothing being done. Ever._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Much love; _

_Starky_

_Disclaimer: I have a fondness for stealing other author's ideas. In fact, in my spare time, I plagiarise other ideas and just sit around waiting for the law suits. Because I get a thrill out of that._

_No, I'm just joking._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen**

She buried herself deeper within, wrapping up her smile in layers and layers of soft cotton to be used at a later date and found sleep to be the only time her mind would just stop wondering.

The question hung in the air, thick with regret and wonder; what if?

Every second, the question remained rooted in her head, between the sounds of her breathing, between the sounds of the shower running, between the sounds of healers asking her if she was okay, behind the sounds of the thudding in her head.

Two days later, she was allowed to leave the hospital.

But not before she was allowed to see her child.

She briefly wondered if Draco would want to be there too but as she walked slowly down the hospital hallway, she pushed the thought far into her mind, deciding not to concentrate on him.

My child, she felt the despair sink deep into her chest and she focused on placing one foot in front of the other in succession without falling over. Ginny was talking to her, holding her hand, uttering encouragements and positivity and Hermione tuned her out, focusing on keeping her mind blank and trying not to break into a million little pieces.

The healer led them down another corridor and before she knew it, they had stopped in front of a door. There was nothing exceedingly spectacular about the door, it was plain and brown with a single knob to gain entrance but Hermione found she was unable to face it.

Behind that door…whatever it is, will destroy you, she told herself.

I can't help it, she whispered back to herself. I have to know…I have to know…

The door stared her down and she felt herself crumbling, piece by piece falling to gather at her feet, to gently curl away, wisp by wisp.

The doorknob was turned slowly and her hands gripped Ginny's, clutching onto it for fear of disappearing.

Ginny whispered something soothing into her ear and Hermione found fear well up in her eyelids.

In the room was a table.

A small, almost waist height table stood in the middle of the room, a small covered box sitting in the middle.

The box was innocent looking enough, rectangular and the corners defined. There was a sheet atop it and as Hermione moved closer to it, she found that she was unable to move the sheet aside.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this," Ginny murmured to her friend, feeling her heart rising tightly into her throat.

"I have to do it, Ginny."

Her hand quaked on their own accord and slowly, a finger and thumb pinched a corner of the sheet.

With a small tug, the content of the box was made visible.

A small and sharp intake of breath was the only sign of shock in the room.

A baby, a small baby, laid in the box, its eyes closed and its fingers curled around an imaginary object.

Hermione closed her eyes.

The baby disappeared.

She opened her eyes again and there it was.

Slightly blue and red, blooming lips.

She felt the need to touch it and she reached out a finger to place into the hand.

The cold fingers lay limp around hers and the silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

Ginny placed an arm around her friend but she knew it was a pain she wasn't able to share.

There was a small piece of her mind that told her to let go, to put as much distance between herself and the Little Thing as possible. This probably wasn't it anyway; this poor little baby was someone else's and hers was still floating around in her stomach.

The fingernails of the baby grazed hers and the part of her mind that told her not to believe her eyes was crushed. She'd know the feel of that child; her child.

For the millionth time, she wished for a different fate, a different future.

She'd dreamt of the moment she'd meet her child and somehow, seeing it devoid of normal baby colours and dead and preserved with a freezing charm didn't exactly fit into her plans.

How was it possible for herself to crack over and over again?

How much was there left to break?

* * *

Draco had flat out refused to see it.

"No." He told Blaise, threw the letter into the fire and poured his third drink of the morning.

Hermione still wasn't speaking to him despite the amount of flowers and owl's he'd sent her. Most of the gifts and letters he'd sent were returned to him, dismally and depressingly unopened and unread. She still had Harry guarding the doors of her room and no matter how many punches and kicks were thrown at him, entrance had not been granted.

In the end, he'd settled for sitting in his room, drinking himself into oblivion, hoping that it would cause a giant blank spot to appear where everything should be.

But he found, no matter how much alcohol he ingested, no matter how many potions he took, the beating in his head and his heart would not stop.

And so, as Draco Malfoy drank himself into a state of almost stupidity, the world turned around him and barely acknowledged his self exile.

* * *

Her room was a lot bigger than she remembered.

But her trusty bed was comfy and warm, just as her childhood has preserved it, and the moment she returned home, the blinds were drawn and the door closed.

Inside the dark room, she closed her eyes and pulled the blankets to her chin.

Being unconscious allowed her the luxury of being oblivious.

And only in her sublime state of oblivion did she really calm.

For three days, everything agitated her.

The healers bringing in her meals startled her with their loud shoes, Harry and Ginny's constant guard worried her with their glances at each other and the slow churning beat in her head continued to daunt her.

But when she was asleep, she was on a different planet where babies were alive and families were happy together and father-in-law's planned golf days, not murder of their first grandchild.

* * *

The next day dawned and then the next and the next and Hermione stayed in her room, buried in layers of her childhood and torment, willing for something – anything – to have been different.

If she'd only said no to him in the first place.

No, that wasn't fair anymore. Because if she'd never agreed to marry him, the Little Thing would have been different and she didn't ever want to think of it as something different.

It.

She could stop referring to it as an 'it' now.

It was going to be a 'he'.

* * *

For Draco, the days moulded into one big hazy blur where the only indication of time he saw was the sun floating in and out of his windows.

Blaise visited him, bringing news of Hermione.

"You look like you haven't shaved in a week."

Draco shot him a haggard stare.

"Blimey, you haven't shaved in a week, have you?"

"How is she?" He growled at his friend.

"Mate, she's not doing well."

"Well, I don't know what I could possibly do about that."

"Just talk to her."

"I tried!" he pushed himself out of his seat. "She won't talk to me. All my letters and gifts return unopened."

"Well, you know how women are. They'll push you away when they want to draw you in closer. If you keep letting her push, she'll think you don't care."

"Don't care? I honestly don't know what to do."

"Have you been to her house?"

"Are you insane? Potter will have my limbs blown apart."

"Well, at least you'll die knowing you tried."

"Thank you for that boost of confidence."

Blaise stood to leave and nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

There was a knock at her door late that afternoon.

"Hermione," her mother's polite voice infiltrated into her calm. "Hermione, Draco's here to see you."

Oh right, her husband.

Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, they'd leave her alone.

"Hermione?" her mother was persistent.

"Hermione."

His voice was deeper than she remembered.

A few whispers were exchanged and then the one set of footsteps left.

Thank the Lord; Hermione mumbled in her head, what was he doing here anyway?

"Hermione."

Damn, the wrong person had left, leaving her with the man she couldn't face right now.

"I know you can hear me."

She burrowed deeper, ignoring his voice.

"I'm coming in."

She closed her eyes.

The door creaked open slowly and light flitted into the bedroom for a short moment before he closed the door again.

She kept her eyes shut.

"I really hope you're not really asleep." He tried to make a joke. "Otherwise this could be awkward."

She ignored him.

"Hermione."

* * *

He really hated himself when he pleaded.

Pleading was supposed to be beyond him and yet, at that moment, he couldn't care less. He was going to plead, to grovel, to sink to his knees if needed.

She remained listless on the bed but he knew she could hear him.

"Hermione, I just-" he just what? "I just wanted to say…to say…I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath and tried not to feel his ego dropping.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. For running you out of my house. For chasing you down the street. I'm really, really sorry for everything that's happened."

He stopped for a minute and picked up his pride, throwing it out the window.

"It happened so quick. I couldn't believe it. And then you were bleeding and I couldn't stop it. All these people were staring and I couldn't stop it. Then, at St. Mungo's, when they told me, I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it."

He stopped again. "So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Hermione sniffed quietly.

"It's not your fault."

A part of her disagreed. It was entirely his fault, his stupid, purebred fault for bringing her into the entire mess but she knew in the deepest reserves of her heart that it wasn't.

Some twisted, morphed and sick part of her had wanted to marry him; to be included in a society that had been so barred from her. She knew, even then, that wanting to belong to a community like that was wrong. They promoted everything that was against her morality and conscience.

And yet, she'd wanted to be a part of that, a part of something.

She sat up in her bed.

He looked at her and she stared back.

It was beyond awkward.

She knew he was going through something similar to what she was but what was she supposed to say to him? Should she offer him a piece of her heartache? A piece of her resentment?

She'd played moments of her life, over and over again, in her head, to pinpoint the exact moment that it was decided that she didn't deserve it.

What had she done? Who had she angered to warrant such retaliation?

Was it because she hadn't saved enough during the war? Was it because she hadn't worked fast enough? Because her grades weren't high enough?

"It's my fault." Draco mumbled and she saw the ache in his face; just above the eyebrows and the corners of his lips.

"It's not your fault," she whispered again. "If anything, it's mine."

He met her eyes for the first time. "Please don't say that."

"Then whose fault was it, Draco?" she demanded. "If it wasn't yours and it wasn't mine, then what? And don't tell me it was fate because that's just the cowardly way of explaining everything."

"It wasn't something which we have to blame someone for."

"Then what? Then what do I tell myself when I can't bear breathing, when all I can do is sleep because I can't stand being awake?"

His arms were wrapped around her in an instant and she was crying and sobbing and tearing her hair out in sheer frustration and a little tiny part of her was glad that there was something there to share it with.

"Why do you think bad things happen? Is it some form or karma? Because we're subconsciously bad people?"

"You're definitely good," he mumbled. "But I am not a good person."

She looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're a good person to me."

He shook his head and avoided her gaze. "I am far from good to you, Hermione. Of everything I've done during school and afterwards, it's never compared to what I've done to this past year."

She sighed. "If I could do it again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Are you sure about that?"

It took her a while. And she nodded.

* * *

Draco left later, promising to return the following day.

Hermione slept deep into the evening and then morning. She thought back on all the things that had previously drawn tears from her and she found them all trivial and insignificant compared to what was happening now.

She'd lost her child.

She was supposed to take care of it, to nurture it and ensure it stayed alive.

And she'd been stupid enough, selfish enough, to place the needs of that child second only to her own. If only she'd stopped to think about him and had been more careful then he'd still be in her oversized jumpers, round and healthy and kicking.

But he wasn't and she felt herself breaking, perforating at the edges.

There was another knock at the door.

She rejected the idea that there was someone at the door.

"Hermione."

That voice wasn't her mother's and it was too feminine for Draco's.

A slight creak alerted her to the intrusion and she furrowed her brow in concentration. Fall back asleep, fall back asleep, fall back asleep, fall back-

"Hermione," Narcissa mumbled and folded herself into a chair.

"Hello." Hermione greeted, knowing the cover had been blown. She sat up, knowing full well her appearance was going to kill the woman.

Narcissa looked at her fearfully and folded her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "It wasn't your fault." She looked at the woman. "And as much as I wish I could blame it on someone else, I can't. It was all me."

Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath. "It was all Lucius."

She voiced the one word that was taboo in her mind.

When Hermione made no sound, Narcissa knew that she touched on the right subject. "I'm going to do something about that man."

Hermione looked at her fearfully. "No, Narcissa, don't! You don't know what he is capable of."

The entire story began to spill out. She recounted what had happened the first time she'd been called into his office and then the second. And finally, the third time, when everything had gone down the toilet.

By the end of her story, exhaustion began to creep in and yet, it came with a sense of calm and it unnerved her.

Narcissa was shocked. Her round eyes were wide and her mouth pursed tightly. She was completely aware of what her husband was capable of and driving Hermione out of the house that day would have been part of his plan. And now…now…

"Don't you worry, Hermione. I will be speaking to Lucius."

She lowered her eyes. "Simply speaking to him won't bring him back."

"Him?" Narcissa's big eyes softened. "It was going to be a boy?"

Hermione sniffed. "He was."

* * *

Astoria Greengrass should have been happy.

It was a woman's happiest day; her wedding.

Unfortunately, it was to the wrong man.

Sure, some small part of her liked Justin. He was caring and nice, especially after the Amortentia incident, and made it a point to spend time with her once a week.

But it was his blood status that absolutely made her head swirl.

Generations of pure breeding gone down the drain, thanks to the ministry's ridiculous new laws and it was an idea that was going to take her poor mother a long time to get used to.

"Are you ready?" Her mother was practically going to start bawling and having a crisis in front of her.

Her father offered her his arm and she took it slowly.

"I'm ready."

Inside, she was miserable.

I'm getting married to the wrong man.

* * *

The ceremony was over, the dancing was energetic and even Daphne tried to cheer her up.

"I need to get out of here," Astoria told her older sister.

Daphne nodded sympathetically as Justin's mother looked worriedly at an ice sculpture that was shooting water at unsuspecting guests.

"I'll tell everyone you needed a moment alone."

Astoria nodded to her sister.

Daphne felt a sense of unease and touched her sister's arm as she moved to sweep past.

Astoria flashed a grin. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

Daphne grinned back.

"Everyone deserves a chance at love. Just give him a chance."

Astoria smiled and left the hall.

Slowly, she moved towards her bedroom and into the closet. Piled high, above all her expensive shoes and handbags was a box.

Carefully pulling it down, she opened it and found a seat to sit in.

As he wedding dress fluffed up around her, she smiled gently at the contents.

A Slytherin tie, a few photographs and a small pressed flower lay in between newspaper clipping and notes.

"A Draco Malfoy box," she whispered to herself.

Slowly, she rose from the seat and moved towards the fireplace.

With a quick flick of her wrists, the contents of the box was poured into the fireplace where the flames licked it up greedily.

Draco's smiling face curled into ash and she sighed.

He was never coming back.

And she was going to be okay.

Yes, she was sure of it; she was going to be okay.

* * *

_The dream felt so real; so vivid._

_And she was surrounded by children of all shapes, colours and sizes._

"_Where's my child?" she asked herself as more and more babies appeared._

_And then, one by one, each child was collected and given to an eager mother._

_Until at last, there was nothing left and she was alone, standing motionless as the world moved around her._

_Draco._

_But where was Draco? Shouldn't he feel the same amount of grief?_

_Shouldn't he be telling me everything was going to be alright?_

_

* * *

_

Arrangements were made and funerary contracts signed.

A casket was bought.

Hermione had tried to eliminate all ideas of a funeral from her conscience and she found she was successful in doing so.

That was, until the day arrived.

Her internal clock had cracked and broken a while ago and she was unsure what the time was, the day, the month.

Perhaps it was December. It felt like December.

But the leaves outside, green and fresh, reminded her that it wasn't December just yet and she had a few more months until then.

The day passed in a blur and she sat, numb and silent at the funeral.

She was afraid to move, afraid that if she did, she'd feel everything and she wasn't ready to feel everything just yet. Draco sat beside her, stoic and strong even though the hand in hers told her that he was shaking beyond belief.

Her mother and Molly were weeping silently, the correct emotion, but Hermione had misplaced the onslaught of grief and instead, replaced it with a cool, numbing, emptiness.

The casket was brought to the forefront of her mind.

It was just so _small._

It wasn't real.

No, it definitely wasn't real.

She was asked to throw the first rose and shakily, she rose to her feet.

The white flower pricked her fingers and almost managed to draw her out of her stupor but she shook the feelings away and threw the item. It landed with a small thump and she buried her face into Draco's chest and let everything out.

She wailed for her loss, for his loss, for _their _loss and for a moment, thought something she'd never forgive herself for.

She wished she'd never met him.

* * *

Later, he carried her into her room and before he could retreat, Hermione clutched his hand and he understood, pulling his jacket off and then his tie and then lying down to pull her into his chest.

And for the rest of the night, Draco became the holder of a grief so strong it felts as if she'd crack.

But he wouldn't let her crack, he hadn't come this far to have her fall apart in his arms.

* * *

_Lights will guide you home. _

_And I will try to fix you._

_

* * *

_

_Alright!_

_Latest chapter is DONE and it was exactly 3456 words long. So, I'm feeling pretty good!_

_As you all hopefully know, Denial has been nominated for a Dramione Award by some lovely person who has yet to reveal themselves over at Livejournal. I hope you all can give it a chance and second it!_

_Haha, thanks a bagillion in advance!_

_Anyway, I have to take another moment and tell you how great you guys are. Because you truly are great ;)_

_Thanks for reading;_

_Love, Starky._

_Thanks again to the lovely Tiadorable for beta-ing my little chapter._

_And love to Jason for sitting around and giving me hugs when I needed them. I love you, man._

_MaLFoyMaiDeN__: Aww, thanks for the review! And I don't think you are shallow at all. In fact, a few months ago, my friend offered to cut my hair. He cut it so short I almost punched him in the face. And then I was distraught for a good two weeks because it just felt so…short. Haha. So I completely understand girl ;) Thanks for reading, once again and hope you enjoyed this one!_

_Phelix:__ Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_LemonCheese:__ Thanks, girl! I'm really glad you liked it and I only hope you liked this one too._

_JillianUnleashed:__ I agree. It seems everyone but Draco knows at this point. Don't worry, he will find out. I don't think it will be sunshine and lollipops when it happens either. Thanks for the review!_

_padfootsgrl79__: __Thanks for your review! Though, I think that Hermione might stop running now and face the facts. Haha ;)_

_RiverRamsden__: Aww, thank you! I'm really glad I was able to make you feel emotion like that. Yes, I saw a clip for Armageddon and have to say, it was pretty sad too! I guess there's a part of us that will always be a bit of a "Daddy's Girl". I know I am. P.S Are you secretly studying at UNSW? Because I've just finished studying Tennyson and Browning and have moved onto Coleridge and The Romantic Period. Haha x)_

_Zzzooe:__ Thank you! I hope you liked this one too! ;)_

_Evillygood:__ Thank you! That's what I love to hear._

_Raven265:__ You are most certainly very welcome. Thank you for the review._

_SAgirlatheart:__ Thank you for your wonderful review! Haha, I bet you say that to all the FF authors ;) Just kidding._

_WenWen Hsieh:__ Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_anonymousarfan:__ Thank you so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed this one too._

_July:__ Thank you so much for all those great reviews! Haha, I was a little obsessed with fashion back in my school days but have progressed to being obsessed with literature._

_dg17:__ Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one too!_

_FaithfulHPReader:__ Thank you for that awesome review! I'm glad you don't think I suck and your late reviews don't bother me at all; I'm just glad that you review at all. So thank you very very very much for that! ;)_

_Luckystar101:__ Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_bookworm62442:__ Thanks! I have an ending in mind but I'm hoping to develop it a bit more. As for what happens in the end? I guess you'll just have to keep reading. I think author's say that sometimes when they're not even sure of the ending. Thanks for the review!_

_Egyptqueen:__ thanks for the great review! I hope you liked this chapter too. I'm still unsure how I'm going to end this though I would like it to end on a happy note: otherwise what kind of a fic would that be? Lol. I look forward to hearing from you again!_

_DramioneLurver:__ I love, love, love how you have reviewed every chapter. Made my day very very very good indeed! Thank you! ;)_

_Random reader:__ Thank you for that endearing review! I love it when people tell me that they have been affected or moved to almost tears. Sounds a bit weird and sick , I know but it tells me that I have achieved what I set out to do. So thank you! =)_

_cmssportzgrl:__ Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_Cinnamon Selkie:__ Thank you! Your brilliant reviews always brighten up my day! I hope this is a loss that makes them stronger but you never know….grief makes a monster out of everyone._

_Catuhh:__ COMPLETELY AGREED._

_almosthonest:__ You are certainly very welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thank you for that wonderful review! Reviews like yours are definitely the highlight of my day!_


	20. Make Me Wanna Die

_Greetings!_

_I'm really, really, really sorry for this late update. I've been sitting at this desk, writing about a million essays for the past month. Oh, right, and I've also been not winning at the Dramione Awards. But it's okay, I've accepted that I'm not as good as the ones who did end up winning and will have to try harder in the future to become better. Or, if not, at least equal._

_Anyway, enough soul searching type sentiments for now._

_It's been brought to my attention that I have grammatical errors and spelling mistakes in each chapter. If you see something, please point it out to me. Thanks! =D_

_This chapter was brought to you by the combined efforts of Cadbury and Lindt._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Love, Starky._

_Disclaimer: I own everything. There, I said it. Bazinga. (Boy, I hope you guys got the joke here)._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty**

She slept.

And outside, the world moved on. Leaves changed colour, children laughed on their way to school and loss became old news.

One morning, she woke up, sometime towards the end of July when all the leaves were green and lush and beautiful and she felt the greatest need for a slice of the air. She dressed quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Draco next to her and slipped out the front door towards the park down the street.

She got halfway down the street when the resolve began to dissolve.

Guilt, like a giant slap of reprimand, unbalanced her and the morning air fogged in front of her face for a moment. What was she doing?

Why was she craving life when the one thing that deserved it most wasn't here to experience it?

She stopped, turned on her heels and shuffled home.

* * *

"Lucius Malfoy, enough is enough."

"You dare speak back to me?"

The large office became eerily silent; even the fire seemed to stop breathing as Lucius stared at his wife.

Narcissa had stridden into the room purposefully with her chest held high.

Now she was beginning to doubt her decision.

"I cannot stand idly by whilst you single-handedly destroy our son's only chance at real happiness."

"Happiness? His happiness at what cost? Our lineage?"

"Lineage? You old fool; the war is over and blood purity means less than it ever has."

"Narcissa, you will hold your tongue!"

She glared, confidence building. "I refuse to be impassive any longer. Hermione Granger is to be a part of the family with or without your blessing. And you will be nothing but polite and courteous to her."

* * *

He knew his wife had to be dealt with.

Sinister thoughts and plans were pondered. Her ideas were sacrilegious, sullying the very Malfoy name. She was in his way. And he couldn't have that. But how would he do it?

And how would he best make it look like an accident?

* * *

Draco woke up to Hermione staring out the window.

It was a first. He'd been the one to wake her up for the past month and the change shocked the sleep out of his mind.

"Hermione?"

"Do you think I'm going to feel the guilt forever?"

He was about to answer when she beat him to it.

"Do you think it's selfish of me to want to be rid of the guilt?"

"Why do you feel guilty? If there's guilt; it's mine alone."

"Just saying it doesn't make it get better or go away."

"You have to stop blaming yourself."

"Then who?" She sniffed. "Then who do I blame? Because right now, blaming myself is all that I can do."

He was out of the bed in an instant and wrapped his warm arms around her.

She clutched onto him, taking in his smell and somehow, his breathing brought her solace.

* * *

Poison seemed to childish and amateur at this point. He needed something that would shift zero suspicion towards him. He needed a spell to wipe her out completely, leaving without a trace.

The hardest would be to cover it up from his son.

He knew Draco; a spitting image of himself, brains included and he knew that the boy would not be pacified by a simple disappearance story. No, he had to be smart about this.

Self defence ideas danced around his head for a bit but they too, were cast out and discarded in his internal trash can. No, claims of self defence against his wife would be doubted.

Suicide was his latest option. He could make it look like the death of her first grandchild had caused immeasurable grief and the poor woman had taken her own life.

One thing he knew; his wife wasn't to be trusted to stay in line and that wasn't an option he wanted to explore further in the extradition of one Hermione Granger.

* * *

Lavender Brown was happy to be with Ron, don't get her wrong.

She'd harboured a secret crush on Ron for years during their schooling together and when they'd broken up after their brief dating phase, she'd been crushed.

Then, fate had played her last card and Lavender Brown married the love of her life.

It was killing her that he was miserable.

"Ron, what is it?"

The third time that day, he had zoned out on their conversation.

"Pardon?"

"You've been so distracted lately; is something the matter?"

He averted her gaze and stared at a vase above the fireplace. "It's nothing, Lav. Just work."

She didn't believe him, of course she didn't, but she pretended she did and instead, nodded quietly.

* * *

Their daily ritual had been simple. Draco would wake first and they'd shift on her cramped bed until a comfortable distance had been found and then, after the silence, Draco would be the first dressed and down the stairs. Hermione's parents had acclimated to having Hermione's husband around and most of the Muggle items had proven rather simple for him to learn. With the exception of the oven.

Then, the routine changed.

Hermione woke first.

Draco snored on.

She was dressed and in the kitchen without any encouragement or badgering.

Her mother smiled slowly at the stove and Hermione leant across and shakily, took the wooden spoon from her and began to stir whatever was in the pot.

"The toast is almost ready."

"Would you like orange juice?"

Three months hardly seemed fair. By definition, she should have been bedridden and beyond consolable and tearing her heart out, piece by piece but here she was, calmly stirring over a steaming pot.

The feeling erupted inside and she dropped the spoon, rushing up the stairs again.

Draco was just pulling on his shirt when she let herself slowly into the room, tears and sighs flying as she slowly sank into the bed.

"You were wrong," she accused him as she pulled the covers around her. "It doesn't get better."

He buttoned his shirt, unsure of what to say.

"Hermione," he knelt down next to the bed. "I'm sorry."

Stop saying that, she chanted in her head. Stop saying that because you've nothing to be sorry for. If anything, it's my entire fault. It was all me.

But that didn't surface from her lips and was instead pushed into the deep recesses of her mind.

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was home.

The giant driveway loomed ahead of him and he straightened his back, fixed his tie and slid his hands into his pockets. The walk up the driveway was exhilarating and courage built up in his chest as he pushed open the double doors leading into the foyer of Malfoy Mansion.

"Master Draco," a house elf bowed, his dirty cap almost sweeping the floor and hurried to alert his mother.

"Draco!" Narcissa appeared moments later, a fresh pink tinge on her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're home."

His mother rushed up to him and placed a warm hug around his shoulders.

"Thanks," he reached behind her and returned the hug. "How are you, mother?"

She let go and smiled. "Fine although this place has been awfully quiet without you and Hermione running about the place."

He let a small smile slip. "Well, I don't know about running around the place. There were a lot of arguments though."

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Ahh, yes, who could forget the time you both destroyed the library?"

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "How is she?"

"Well," Draco took in a deep breath. "She's getting better. Although her mumblings whilst she's asleep are more than worrying."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"She keeps mentioning father's name in the middle of the night."

The moment for telling the truth came. And Narcissa let it pass and instead, chose to take the road of omission. After all; all she wanted was to save her son from unnecessary heartache.

"Oh? Why is that?"

As Draco shrugged. "I've no idea."

* * *

Over tea, Draco frowned. "Do you think father's had a hand in anything that's been happening?"

Narcissa tried to look shocked. "Why would you think that?"

Her son looked down at his shoes and gulped. "I know it's not something I should be doing but I'm suspicious of him and I want to know why Hermione is too."

"Is that why you're here today?"

Slowly and reluctantly, he nodded. "I have to know."

* * *

For as long as he would remember, he'd always been afraid of his father.

Lucius Malfoy was a strange mix of hero and villain. He was who Draco had always aspired to be but a small part of him had always hated him.

He had tried to reason with himself; perhaps the man was just misunderstood.

The child version of himself believed his father to be God; that everything he did was for the greater good and Draco worshipped the ground he stepped on. But then Harry Potter came along with his band of merry men and the scales fell from his eyes; there was no greater good that his father was fighting for. There was just pure evil and seeing Potter and his friends happily being themselves and _good _everyday made him realise; his father didn't deserve to be on the pedestal Draco had placed him on.

And now, hearing Hermione whimper and cry and sob in her sleep due to this man was enough for him to completely abandon the man Draco had adored as a child.

"Father, I request a word."

The door was closed behind him and Draco summoned up all his courage.

"Draco, what a nice surprise." His father's lips curled upwards in a smirk.

"Father," he nodded and folded himself into a chair.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"I have a few questions."

The only sign of surprise on the man's face was a slight twitch of his eyebrows.

Draco stared at him for an extra moment, trying to out-stare him. "What have you done to Hermione?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I can assure you that I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about, son."

He could feel the anger welling up inside and slowly, he willed himself to keep calm.

"There's no point lying to me; she's already told me everything." He tried the bluff.

It almost worked.

"Oh? And what has Miss. Granger been saying about me?" He smirked, like the wolf that had just caught the lamb.

He tried again. "I think you know."

"Oh, but I must assure you; I really don't know." The smirk widened.

He didn't count on his father to know him that well.

He stood to leave. "I will find out what you've been doing. And when I do, you better be careful."

As he was about to exit the door, his father chuckled.

"No, dear boy, I think it is you who should be careful."

* * *

Curled up in bed, Hermione felt herself slipping into sleep.

The dream surfaced and she found herself welcoming it.

First it was the colours and then the sounds. Reds and whites mixed into the sky and cried and yells permeated the surface of the calm.

There was a weight crushing onto her chest and no matter how much she tried to push it off, it was there and she was finding it hard to breathe and she couldn't see anything anymore except for the darkness creeping its way into her head.

She was being buried alive, she knew. The red and the white in the sky was the fear behind her own eyelids and it was only a matter of time before the air around her thinned into nothing. The cries and yells were her own and there was nothing to stop her from scratching at the exit, at the barrier that was keeping out the oxygen, the well needed oxygen.

The slow thumping above her head, she knew, was her fate. She was being sealed in the ground, never to see the light of day and she felt the calm sweep over her.

There was nothing wrong with dying; there was nothing wrong with what was happening.

Perhaps she really did deserve it all?

Then there was the scraping.

Noises and sounds and cries above her registered and then the scraping continued and there was light and she could breathe again and arms and smiles and cries were ringing in her ears and she realised just what she was leaving behind.

Losing her child had been her sin. Trapped between the need for solution and the reluctance to leave behind those she loved was her penance.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had to put his plan into action as soon as possible. The suspicion his son showed was a clear sign that all evidence of disloyalty had to be rendered extinct as soon as possible.

His wife was in the garden, calmly snipping away at those darn roses she loved so much and one quick strike to the back of her head was all it took to see the woman crumple in a heap.

He levitated her into the manor and to the base of the steps. A few charms and spells later, she was a mess on the ground beneath the staircase.

Lucius Malfoy always took the upmost care in carrying out his plans but the one thing he didn't count on was Hermione Granger, the bane of his existence, walking through the doors to his manor.

Her eyes widened and before she could shout or yell, Lucius withdrew his wand and Hermione was unconscious on the ground.

It was beyond perfect, really. He had intended on luring Hermione into his clutches but now that had been done for him. The stupid girl had just come walking into his trap and, like the cat that caught the mouse, he smirked.

* * *

Hermione had never understood the human instinct to harm others.

To her, it had always seemed like the act of protecting an individual's interests and she'd never felt particularly inclined to harm others to protect herself.

But what she'd never thought about was the undeniable evil that plagued humanity. What was it that drove certain humans to the point of darkness that the only path towards the light they see is paved with evil?

Hermione's thoughts swam around her head mixed with snippets of her surroundings and she felt her head almost bursting with pain and confusion. What had happened?

The focus on her surrounding was by far outweighing her thoughts and the dimly lit room slowly blurred into her attention. The room was unfamiliar and dark with minimal furniture; an armchair sitting in the corner and the bed she was thrown on. It took a moment of struggling for her to realise that one of her wrists was bound behind to the bedpost behind her back and whatever spell Lucius had used was strong and effective. Her other arm was free of restraint but the bareness of the room made it difficult to extract herself from her current position.

"Miss. Granger, no matter how much you struggle, it will be pointless as you will not be leaving this room."

She glared at the direction of the voice and located Lucius, sitting with one leg thrown over the other casually in another armchair.

In a quick motion, she pulled herself to her feet next to the bed. The tie that bound her to the bed relentlessly held on as she attempted to pull away again.

"Struggling, as I said, is purely useless."

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you want from me?"

He chuckled. "Other than your quiet and unsuspected disappearance; not much."

"And why is that?" she shot at him, looking around the room and trying to find a way out of her current predicament.

He chuckled again, the sound nerve wracking. "Well, let me give you a little history. The Malfoy name has survived throughout wizarding history and never has a drop of impure blood permeated into the bloodline."

She blinked. "Fascinating."

"And it would be a shame to see that history and tradition being thrown into the garbage due to some silly little law the Ministry had cooked up."

Hermione was starting to feel the fear outweigh the adrenaline and averted his gaze.

"Now, I've tried everything: I tried to offer you a peaceful option and you took it. For a very short period of time. And then, when that didn't work, I knew a more _persuasive _path had to be taken."

Hermione's world became cold and dark.

"And then, you lost that monstrous baby and I couldn't have hoped for a better solution."

Hermione held back her anger and tried to compose her face in impassiveness.

"Only, Draco didn't become repulsed by you. No, instead it tore him up for whatever reason and he didn't leave your side."

Hermione let a small ray of triumph surface; that's right, she had his son on her side. Plus, his wife.

She thought about Narcissa for a moment and the image of the blonde haired woman crumpled at the bottom of the steps materialised. Her fear grew. What exactly was he going to do to her?

"So, the only natural solution I see to keep the Malfoy line pure is simple. Get rid of you. And anyone who stands in my way."

She knew he meant Narcissa.

Hermione summoned up courage and looked him in the eyes. What she saw unnerved her for a moment; the inhumanness present, mixed with slight amusement, was enough for a shiver to run the course of her spine.

"Just what exactly are you planning to do?"

He shook his head. "Your courage is endearing. And mildly amusing."

He twirled his wand between his fingers and smirked. In that moment, Draco's smirk emerged in her mind and she felt disgusted that the man who had held onto her pain during her darkest moments had anything in common with the man that was about to create a whole new level of pain for her.

Hermione felt the need to survive leave her.

Really, was there any reasoning left?

She should have given up months ago. She should have forgotten about it months and months ago. What kind of a person was she?

For all those reasons, she made up her mind; whatever Lucius Malfoy wanted to throw at her, she would accept. After all, did she deserve anything less?

Death had often crossed her mind. As a child, it had saddened her to learn about the natural phenomenon that was death. But now, it seemed like such a utopian option. She'd be numb and empty. She'd rather be numb and empty than feel the feelings that she felt every day.

Lucius smirked for the last time that night and her time ran out.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Lavender, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Ginny.

Hermione.

No-one knew where she was. And his mother wasn't currently at home.

The frustration and agitation was starting to snowball and he found himself running his hands through his hair in aggravation.

Her parents were equally worried and were calling all her friends.

Draco, desperate for news, rushed out of his the house and on the nearest street corner, apparated to the manor.

* * *

Time had always been the natural enemy of humanity.

Timing and time passing had determined fate for millions and billions of humans and Draco and Hermione were no different.

When he reached the gates, he sprinted up the driveway and knocked down the door in his attempt to gain entrance.

The sight that greeted him made him stop and allow a small ball of panic to spiral into the forefront of his mind taking the place of the initial desperation.

His mother laid at the foot of the stairway, crumpled and unconscious, gashes on her cheek and forehead.

"Mother," he rushed to kneel next to the woman and felt for a pulse. It was faint but present and a little of the initial panic wore off. Enervate proved to be useless without even a flutter of her eyes but when he muttered 'Finite Incantum', the effects of the spell created a very small twitch of her eyelids. Determined, he thought back to all his Hogwarts education and when he drew a blank, he tried 'Enervate' again. This time, the change was his mother drawing in large gasps of air as she struggled to draw much needed oxygen back into her lungs.

"What happened?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Your…father…" she wheezed out and her eyes dropped shut again. Draco called for a house elf to take Narcissa to her room and ran off in the direction of his father's office.

When he skidded into the room, there was a sinister emptiness about the place. The fire crackled yet the usual occupant of the room was missing.

He wracked his brain for locations but nothing sprang to mind. The grounds were large and searching its entirety would consume valuable time.

Running another hand throughout his hair, he rushed into the dungeons.

* * *

"Any last words?"

A flicker of interest. "Only one."

"Enlighten me."

"_Veritas_."

* * *

The cobwebs were freshly disturbed and Draco knew he had made the right choice in choosing down instead of up. Every few steps, a new footprint or discrepancy in the dust would reassure him that he was going in the right direction. The darkness swallowed him and his wand only lit a very limited amount of space ahead of him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he rushed towards saving a life. For he was sure his father was going to do everything in his power to destroy one.

The tracks stopped for a few heart stopping moments but thankfully started up again. Running blindly through the tunnels below the manor, the only thing that pervaded the silence of the underground hallways was the sound of his feet hitting the ground, his breath puffing in anxiety and his heart beating in pain.

He wasn't going to let himself be too late. He wasn't going to let her slip out of his grasp.

The past few months had been a blur and Hermione had been harder to hold onto than smoke; one moment she was there and the next, lost to him and lost to herself.

But then, a breakthrough happened and her hand had felt more real in his than ever.

From the outside, it looked like Draco was the one holding her together but everyone had it wrong. Holding Hermione together was the only thing gluing him in place; he was the holder of her grief and her pain and nothing he had ever achieved in his existence had meant as much as being there for her.

She could have chosen anyone and yet, here he was -the one she'd selected to share herself with.

Just when had he fallen in love with her, anyway?

* * *

She'd often dreamt about the moment but nothing compared to the real deal.

Lucius raised his wand and she felt fear finally breaking the barrier she'd secluded it to and it escaped to show in her eyes.

She knew the words were coming next. Her ears strained to hear them and Lucius Malfoy let out a bemused sigh.

"Closing your eyes won't make it easier, Granger."

Time ticked in her chest.

* * *

Remember when you were a child?

Remember how simple everything was?

Before life taught you there was no such thing as simple?

Do you remember?

Do you?

* * *

He stopped and strained his ears. The wooden flooring had ended a while back and stone did not show the effects of footprints on dust.

His ears perked but no sounds reached his ears but his breath bounding off the walls surrounding him. He wasn't going to make it; he was already too late.

But then, the faintest sound reached his ears.

Was that…was that laughter?

* * *

Hermione Granger had officially gone insane.

Tied to a bedpost by a bind she couldn't undo, she laughed aloud at the irony of her life.

"Well, I'm glad you find this amusing."

"Lucius Malfoy, have you ever thought about irony?"

"Irony?" he had to admit, he was slightly intrigued and shocked at the girl. Here she was, staring death in the face and still asking him crazy questions.

"Yes, irony. I'll tell you a secret. The irony to my life."

He was curious now. "Oh?"

She looked him dead centre in the eyes. "All my life, all I ever wanted was to live happily ever after. But now, I want nothing more than just the 'after' part."

"Muggles," Lucius scoffed. "And their need for sentimentality. It's completely disgusting."

Again, Lucius raised his wand and Hermione kept her eyes trained on his.

The defiance and challenge in her brown orbs were enough for him to waver.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green jet shot from his wand but before he could see if it connected with the right target, Lucius Malfoy's world turned pitch black.

* * *

"Hermione," the voice was frantic. "Hermione."

"Oh please, please, please be okay. Hermione."

Oh, Hermione.

_Whisper hello, I miss you quite terribly._

_

* * *

_

_Well._

_I'll let you speculate away as to what happens._

_As you guys can probably tell by this point, Denial is on its final stretch. Going for the home run. Actually, I have no idea who uses that terminology anymore. But the end is close._

_It's been my baby for just over a year and I don't know what I'm going to do when it's finished. There's that certain feeling of not wanting to let go. But I don't think anyone really wants this story to continue on for the rest of…well, I guess just continuing with no apparent end. That would probably drive you insane, hey?_

_Anyway. _

_So I have to thank you all for the great reviews, the favouriting, the alerting, everything._

_You really are the best ;)_

_Love, Starky._

_Thanks especially to Tiadorable for putting up with my neurosis and grammatical mistakes._

_Teatime Horror: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_FlowerChild67: Thanks for the review! I think Lucius needs to die too…just can't seem to think up the right way in which to do so…_

_ThatRomantic: Oh Lord, thank you! *blush*_

_KoRnChildG: I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you haven't forgotten about this story…_

_Luckystar101: Thank you so, so, so, so much! ;)_

_padfootsgrl79: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too ;)_

_LemonCheese: Aww, one of my favourite Coldplay songs too! Thanks for the review!_

_Turtle-chan in Blue: Lucius. Ahh, you'll just have to wait and see._

_RiverRamsden: Ahh, well, one can dream! We're finishing off with some Keats, Coleridge Arnold and Shelley. I am quite impartial to some substance abusing poets ;) Thanks for the great review! I hope this chapter has created enjoyment for you; for at least a few minutes, anyway._

_bookworm62442: Thank you for your review!_

_MaLFoyMaiDeN: Thanks for the review! And I hope everything is good with you and school and stuff :)_

_Egyptqueen: You give such excellent reviews! It's the best part; the reading about what it is that I'm doing right and what I can do to make it better. And to know that you liked it is such a honoured feeling. Thank you!_

_Chompthecrocodile: Thank you very, very, very much!_

_Ceylon: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chap too! :)_

_Hachiko06: Thank you so much!_

_dg17: Thanks! Hope you liked this one too!_

_DramioneLurver: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Love love._

_ebm56: Thank you so much! I've been putting a few song lyrics into my chapter lately. I hope that's not some sort of copyright infringement or anything…_

_Almosthonest: Thank you so much! I really hope you liked this chapter too!_

_Bitchyhelly: How was this chap? Hope you liked it!_

_lilac9109: Everything will some into the light soon…Thanks for the review!_

_Marieve: Thank you so much for the review!_

_Keelhaulrose: Thank you so much for your review. Not only was it extremely encouraging, it also highlighted the areas in which I'm doing okay in. So thanks! And I hope you don't me adding you on Livejournal. I always like gossiping with people about Fanfiction until all hours of the night ;)_

_IsabellaShahnaz93: Haha, thanks! Hope you liked this one too!_

_Gryffindor-Red: Thank you! And you'll just have to keep reading to find out!_

_Tishica: Thank you!_

_Cinnamon Selkie: Man, I ALWAYS look forward to your reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well ;)_

_Mystic Tink: Thank you so very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_Bethy Ann: Hey, thanks! And if you see any future typos please don't hesitate to point them out to me. Thanks for the review :)_

_Kotomi-Hinamori: Oh yes! Fated to Love You! It was my favourite drama for the longest time. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too and don't hesitate to point out any typos in the future._

_Wow, okay, the time is 12.34._

_I feel this is significant and hope you all have a good night._

_Thanks, once again._

_Love x 13098471098740598701983174._


	21. I Belong To You

_Hello and welcome to the end._

_Yes, this long and fabulous journey is winding to its end. I started off having just turned 18 and wondering what my life would be like in a year. This story has been the constant throughout and now, I'm 19 and still wondering what my life would be like in a year._

_It's been wonderful sharing this with you and I thank you, from the very bottom of my heart. Thank you for reading with me, for laughing with me, for sharing with me and for putting up with my insanity._

_I hope you enjoy this last chapter;_

_Love, Starky xx_

_Disclaimer: You know; I don't really know many things. But I do know, for certain, that this does not belong to me. It all belongs to a wonderful author who has given us these beautiful characters._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Thank Merlin you're okay."

Thank. Merlin. You're. Okay.

"Draco?" His face was so close and his eyes bore into hers, penetrating and concerned.

"Hermione, I am so glad. I thought, I thought…"

Strong arms buried her and she felt the contentment that came with feeling safe.

"How did you find me?"

There was sniffling and relieved sighs. "I am so glad you're okay. When I heard him shouting the curse, I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of."

"What was that?"

"I blew the door open. I didn't know he was standing behind it. But thankfully the blow caused the curse to miss."

"Is he..?"

"He's still unconscious."

Silence reigned over the room for a moment. Acting on impulse, Hermione reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"There are some things I've never told you."

His quizzical expression quickly disappeared as Hermione was cut short. The door burst open and Harry, along with a large entourage, piled into the room.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny threw herself on her friend, hugging her tight. "We were so worried."

Hermione hugged her friend back. "I'm okay now, Ginny."

Harry patted her on the shoulder and Ron gave her knee a comforting squeeze. "We're going to take care of Lucius, Hermione."

Draco looked at Harry, his facial emotions unreadable and Hermione reached for his hand, taking it gently in her own.

Ginny and Blaise noticed the exchange and smiled covertly at each other.

"Don't worry," Draco squeezed her fingers.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy woke to white walls.

And a lone figure stood at his bedside.

"You tried to kill me."

He smirked to himself; he'd tried to kill a lot of people. Usually, he succeeded.

"My dear, you fail to understand the fundamentals of society."

He hoisted himself into a sitting position and the stern and uncaring face Narcissa displayed was enough for him to almost forget about giving his speech.

"Fundamentals of society?" her eyebrow raised, mockingly.

"Yes; society, as anybody would know has parts, like anything to ensure functionality. There are the important parts and the not so important parts."

"You're comparing society to machinery."

"It's very simple to grasp." He chuckled again. "Now, as with everything, all the parts must be fully efficient for smooth operation. Class is important. Intermingling," he pulled a face, "completely detracts from functionality. Do you understand?"

"Intermingling."

"Exactly."

A tense moment ticked past. "Lucius Malfoy, I'd like a divorce."

* * *

It felt like she was spending the majority of her life surrounded by white walls.

Her walls at home were white; the hospital walls were white; the spaces behind her eyelids were white and she couldn't remember how to bring colour into them. The colours were what she missed the most; especially the blues and the reds. But it was all a bright, unforgiving white now and for the life of her, she could not find a way to splash the passion back into her life.

But what was passion, anyway?

Love. Love was a passion.

_You have to be the change you wish to see in others._

Was she ready to change? Did she want to change?

But the walls weren't so white anymore and as she looked around, the colours of the lives around her mingled and blended into the whiteness of her life. Ginny and Ron's red hair, Harry's green eyes and Draco's grey blended into one and Hermione found herself crying and laughing and sobbing and pairs of arms were around her and questions were being fired at her and for the first time in a really long time, Hermione found that perhaps smiling wasn't so hard anymore.

* * *

When the group left and it was just her and Draco, watching the charmed sunrise out the window, Hermione turned to him.

"I didn't thank you. So thanks."

"What for?"

"For saving my life."

"You've saved my life, too." You saved my life over and over again.

"How so?"

He grinned at her.

"You saved me from an eternity with Astoria Greengrass. That, in itself, is deserving of a medal."

Hermione chuckled and leant across, her mouth hovering near his ear.

"Let me tell you a secret," she whispered.

He shivered at the proximity of her voice and the feeling of her breath in the shell of his ear.

"What?" He whispered back, not entirely sure why he was whispering.

"I don't regret marrying you."

He felt his face split into a magnificent beam, his cheeks and eyes unaccustomed to the expression. If there was one thing Draco Malfoy didn't do; it was beaming. But he beamed, unashamedly and proudly, at Hermione and felt that maybe, just maybe, it was something he'd have to do more often.

* * *

She was released from St. Mungo's the very next day and she accepted an invitation from Narcissa to have tea.

Narcissa's wounds had vanished, leaving no traces on her perfect, unblemished skin but Hermione suspected that the woman would be sleeping with her wand taped to her wrists for a while.

"How are your parents?"

Despite their recent breakthroughs, Hermione still found it nerve wracking to be alone with the woman. She had, in the beginning, been completely opposed to the idea of Draco marrying Hermione. She'd warmed up to the idea when there was a wedding to be planned and then, her reservations towards Hermione had been completely abandoned when she announced her pregnancy. Hermione was afraid of Narcissa's feelings towards her; now that she'd lost the child, would she still be accepting? Or would she revert back to the women who'd created such anxiety and fear within Hermione?

"They're fine and told me to pass along their thanks for the flowers."

"It was nothing," Narcissa smiled into her tea and Hermione relaxed infinitely.

That morning, a huge bouquet of assorted roses had been delivered to Hermione's parents, no note attached. But Hermione knew they were from Narcissa's garden; each cared for and blooming in such a way that she knew their originating address.

"They were beautiful."

"I could show you my garden, if you'd like?"

Hermione smiled and placed her tea back onto the table with a steadier hand.

"That would be lovely."

* * *

Draco Malfoy gasped and threw another curse.

His father sneered back, shooting a red jet at him, narrowly missing his left cheek. "Draco, when will you learn? I have years of experience on you boy; learnt magic you never will."

"Expelliarmus!"

His father's chuckle met his ears and he growled.

"You honestly think a weak disarming spell is going to stop me?"

He leant against the bookshelf in the library and exhaled. Earlier, when he'd apparated in, he had noticed his father halfway up the driveway, a brisk urgency in his walk and Draco had snuck quietly after him.

Lucius had first entered his private study and pulled a stack of parchment, tied together with a piece of string, out of one of the drawers. He placed them onto the table and collected an assortment of things around the room; vials of liquid and strange contraptions, which he placed next to the papers.

When everything had been collected, Lucius muttered a shrinking spell and swept the items into his palm, placing them into his breast pocket.

Curiously, Draco followed him out of his study and into the library where books were pulled off the shelves and placed haphazardly on the floor. Halfway through his collecting, Draco frowned, pulled out his wand and inquired, in what he thought was a calm voice, "What are you doing here, father?"

Lucius showed very little surprise on his face, instead a calm and defiant expression reigning supreme where surprise should have been.

"Draco." His voice sounded slippery in his ears, like the tongue of a snake, lightly gliding over its surroundings. "Run along."

"Just what are you doing?"

"Draco, it's no secret that I completely disapprove of your relationship with Miss. Granger."

"It's Malfoy."

His father was before him in a flash, his wand pressed deep into the side of Draco's throat. "How dare you disrespect the Malfoy name? That filth will never be a Malfoy."

Well really, what choice did he have at that point but to withdraw his wand and start blindly shooting spells?

* * *

The sound of glass smashing tore through the calm in the air and Narcissa dropped the rose she had just clipped off the bush.

"What was that?"

The clichéd line every protagonist uttered before a final dramatic scene flew from her mouth before she could think about it. Hermione looked fearfully at Narcissa before they both began to run towards the main house. Hermione, sprinting faster that Narcissa, reached the manor and puffed in exertion as she pushed open the glass door. Silence reigned supreme for a moment until muffled yells and shouting reached her ears.

Without a second thought, she tore down the hallway towards the library.

* * *

"You don't seem to understand what the terms lineage and purity mean, do you boy?"

Draco, having smashed the window just seconds ago with his stupefy spell, slumped behind the bookshelf as another red jet lit up the space next to him.

"There's no use fighting me."

He'd always known how to hate. It was the emotion that came the easiest to him. It was rage and jealously and annoyance and disrespect rolled into one and he easily knew how to utilise the emotion. People used to say he was emotionless –that wasn't true; he just didn't display the good emotions. He didn't know happiness and sympathy and love. He knew envy and gluttony and hate.

But he'd never felt hate for his father. Not once during his upbringing did he feel hate for the man; there was fear and reverence and even slight jealously. But there was never hate.

And he hated the man who'd played a part in giving him life; the man whose blood ran through Draco's veins; the man whose ideals and teaching ran through Draco's mind.

"Bombarda!" The spell hit its target and Lucius Malfoy was at the mercy of his son.

"Stup-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucius' wand flew into the air and hit the floor with a sharp clickety-clack, rolling underneath an overturned bookshelf.

"Are you going to kill me, boy?"

"You tried to kill Hermione. Over and over again. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't."

"You don't have the courage. That's what you lack. You were always pathetic and sniffy, even as a boy. Could never face your fears."

"Shut up!"

"Have I hit a nerve? Don't try to deny it, not to me. I know you better than you do. I am your father and you are just like me."

"I'm nothing like you!" he shouted, the frustration evident in his voice and Lucius eyed him in eagerness. His son would crack and he would have the upper hand when he did.

"Oh, but you are just like me. Not just on the outside though, of course, the resemblances are uncanny. No, on the inside too. Cunning and devious and slippery."

"Shut up." Draco said again, his voice softer and more controlled. "I'm not you."

"Oh, yes. You are. You just don't quite know it yet. Soon, you grow tired of that Mudblood and when you do; she'll be right back where she belongs; in the dirt beneath my feet."

"Avada-" his grip on his wand tightened and quaked.

"DRACO!"

"Kedavra."

* * *

She wasn't sure if she had gotten to him on time. It seemed like the green jet flew out of nowhere and she didn't know where it had hit, not really having the wits to look for its destination. All she knew was that she was holding onto his arm and she was falling and he was falling and there was shouting ringing in her ears.

They landed with a thud in the dust and the books and she sprang to her feet, wand trained at Lucius.

He was lying beneath the rubble of books and she found herself hoping for his life.

"Draco?"

Draco stood and also lifted his wand to point at the crumpled figure of his father.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know. Why did you stop me?"

There was a groaning beneath the pile of books and Hermione bowed her head solemnly. "He's not worth it."

Ropes were conjured out of the air and Lucius was levitated from the fallen literature and into the air.

"The Ministry will deal with him," Hermione asserted and began to direct Lucius out of the room.

"The Ministry have never been good with their proceedings."

Hermione allowed a small smile. "I don't know; we've done well so far."

* * *

It was like the ending of a book.

Relief flooded the air like excitement at a Quidditch match and Hermione slumped into a chair in the Malfoy's good sitting room.

Officials from the ministry had reacted quickly when Hermione made the call to Harry. Within moments, Harry, Ron and five of their best aurors flooded into their home via the floo system and Lucius had been taken-unconscious and floating, back to the office.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione blinked at Harry for a moment. "I'm fine. You should be asking Draco that question."

Draco sat, bent forward with his head in his hands and his mother gently rubbing his back in comfort.

"He's answered all the questions for now but we'll need to summon him into the office for further questioning later this week," Ron informed her and Harry patted her shoulder comfortingly.

'He'll be okay. Will you be okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course; thanks for coming so quickly."

Harry beamed. "That goes without saying, Hermione."

Ron nodded and shot her his best grin.

There was a swelling in her chest and she pulled them both into a tight hug. "Thank you."

* * *

The next two weeks passed chaotically.

Hermione stayed in her parent's house for three days before Draco asked her to move back in. She rolled her eyes and told him, "All this packing and moving is driving me crazy." Then she packed a bag and moved back in with him.

Her room felt big and spacious, a change to what she'd been sleeping in for the past four months. The first night, in a fit of discomfort and unfamiliarity, she piled their entire bed with pillows, despite the calls of debate from Draco, and woke in the morning with half of them on the floor.

Draco was called into the ministry four days after the incident for inquiry and Lucius was currently awaiting trial. Narcissa Malfoy started divorce proceedings and the press went crazy. Photographers snapped away at their front gate mercilessly and Hermione found the incessant noise was slowly driving her mad.

"Can't the just go away? It's not like they're getting any good shots anyway."

Draco shrugged. "I could try hexing them?"

She shook her head, trying not to convey how much the idea appealed to her.

"You don't need to do that."

Awkwardly, he stared at her for an extra moment.

"I think I would do anything for you."

The eye contact was held for an extra second before Hermione blinked and looked down, the moment gone. "Well, er, thanks."

The awkwardness lingered for an extra moment before he cleared his throat. "I should go check on mother."

She nodded slightly and avoided eye contact, pretending, instead, to be completely engrossed in the commotion outside.

As soon as he left the room, she placed a hand over her hot cheeks and the other over her pounding heart. What was this? What was happening to her?

Was she? No, she couldn't be in-

Her thought patterns were disrupted when the door opened again and Draco stood in the middle of the doorway, his hair a mess and his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Are you alright?"

"Will you…" he paused. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

* * *

Well, of course she said yes. She was living under his roof, holding his hand every night and becoming best chums with his mother; she wasn't in a position to say no.

He had told her it would just be a quiet night out, a simple dinner and let the night decide for itself what would happen. That night, he didn't return to their room and the worry she felt kept her clutching at his pillow all night. When she woke up, she found a note taped to the bedpost. On it, scrawled simply was 'Good morning. See you tonight.'

Butterflies started to bounce in her stomach and the prospect of an entire day of them drew out her nervousness. "A date? What were you thinking?"

What exactly was she thinking, anyway? What was she doing, getting all giggly and nervous like a teenager? They were simply going to have dinner together and get on with-

With what, though? What was exactly going to happen? A date was for people who wanted to get to know each other better; she already knew enough about him, thank you very much and besides, they were already married! Surely, courtship at this point was rather pointless.

But then, she realised exactly what he was doing.

They'd never been on a date. They'd jumped straight from acquaintances to marriage and the things in between had been lost to each other; the awkward first kiss, the awkward hand holding, the awkwardness at the beginning of anything new; he was trying to provide the beginning of their "thing", even though they had skipped that part and started in the midst of everything.

Really, how could any woman resist that?

* * *

Clothing and makeup had always been a bit of an issue for Hermione. She'd contemplated calling Ginny over to help her but the idea of having to answer a million questions about everything turned her off that idea quickly. She needed someone who was slightly self-absorbed so that all questioning would be limited.

Her next choice was Pansy but, a quick call later, it had been confirmed that she was busy.

The last choice was Lavender. Twenty minutes after she called, Lavender appeared in her fireplace and began to shriek excitedly.

"I always knew you were perfect for each other!" Lavender gushed as she started to flick through her wardrobe. "Oh dear, don't you own anything a little less," Lavender pushed a white striped shirt aside with a horrified face, "conservative?"

There was a knock on the door and, without waiting for a reply, a figure burst into the room; his large hair and colourful clothing an assault to her senses. Tucked under his arm was a small dog, frantically wagging its tail.

"Pierre!"

Hermione launched herself at the man and placed a hug over his slim shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, darling, I have brought you a dress."

Hermione felt worry sneak into her chest. "Dress?"

Lavender clapped her hands. "Yes! Hermione has nothing in this wardrobe that's appropriate for a first date."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Lavender, this is Pierre. He's a top fashion designer. Pierre, this is Lavender. She's married to my best friend."

Pierre reached for her hand and stooped to give it a gentle kiss. Lavender giggled. "Enchanté, mademoiselle."

"Now, about this dress," Hermione ignored Lavender's burning cheeks and loud giggles. "I hope it's not too…extravagant."

Pierre winked. "Extravagance is the new understated, my dears."

The little dog in his arms yipped excitedly and it gave Hermione a small start. "This must be Yves?"

Pierre laughed. "Indeed." He gently dropped the dog onto the ground and it promptly started to run around the room in excited exuberance, sniffing and licking.

"He's not going to…"

Pierre caught the worry on her face and looked shocked. "Of course not! He's trained!"

Hermione eyed the dog suspiciously for an extra moment before relaxing and nodding. "Let's see this dress."

Pierre looked absolutely giddy with self appreciation. "May I present to you; my best work so far!"

With a flourish, he swished his wand through the air and a garment bag flew into the room. He lifted the bag quickly to reveal a dress.

Lavender's mouth dropped open and Hermione gulped in apprehension.

It was a beautiful dress, no doubt, but Hermione wasn't sure that it was first date worthy.

"Pierre, are you sure that-"

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Lavender clapped enthusiastically and bounded towards the dress.

"It's a bit…_short._"

Both Pierre and Lavender turned to glare at Hermione who shrunk into the wallpaper.

There was no way she was going to wear that.

* * *

By half past six, Hermione had squeezed herself into the dress and, despite what Lavender said, she looked ridiculous. The dress was short, mid thigh short, and strapless, misshapen ruffles and lace and beading scattered randomly. She was assured that it looked perfect and the light pink complimented her eyes or her skin or her hair or her _something_perfectly.

Underwear had also been a hassle. She saw nothing wrong with her plain white underwear; they were both practical and comfortable but Pierre mumbled something about lines and his first suggestion made her cringe. There was no way she was going au naturel! His second suggestion sounded a little better but when the garment was produced, it was all string and no _support._

"I don't think I can wear that."

"Just put it on." Lavender pushed it into her hands and shoved Hermione gently towards the bathroom.

And now, well, it just didn't feel right.

To top it off, Pierre had gone and demanded that Hermione _not wear a bra._

What was he thinking?

In fact, what was _she _thinking?

* * *

Seven o'clock came and her face had been primed and primped and plucked, her dress magically attached, her hair tamed somewhat and her nerves given an extra boost.

As she slipped into her coat and he shoes, Lavender sprayed a mist of flowery scented perfume about her person. The perfume made her scrunch her nose a little in irritation and she smiled kindly at Lavender and Pierre.

They beamed back.

"My finest work, yet."

"Oh, I completely agree."

Hermione gulped. "Thanks for the lovely dress and for helping me get ready."

Lavender waved her off. "Go, Hermione! Don't be late! And have a great time!"

Pierre pulled her into a hug. "Have a fabulous night!"

And he winked.

_Winked!_

Just what did he think was going to happen?

* * *

She was late.

Draco paced the restaurant in a nervous mess. He had the entire place cleared out for the night and had candles lighting the table. Surely, this is what first dates were like? Quiet and intimate with minimal distractions?

It was four minutes past seven.

She'd decided not to show.

He'd be humiliated in front of the entire restaurant. The chefs were probably already laughing at him, deciding on whom they should send out to give him to cheer up speech. That there were plenty more fish in the sea. That it would be okay. He'd probably have to move to China to avoid the embarrassment. Stood up by his own wife! He'd have to change his name and permanently colour his hair for the rest of his life. He'd have to live the simple life, in order to attract minimal attention to himself and _thank the Lord, there she was._

What exactly was she wearing?

He tried to stifle the smile.

She was walking like she had something very uncomfortable in a very intimate part. And, good Lord was that perfume she was wearing?

Who was this woman?

"Hi," Hermione reached where he was standing and smiled.

Oh, thankfully, it was still Hermione under everything.

"You look smashing." Well, of course she did but the compliment made her smile none the less.

"Thank you. And you look great." There it was; the first date awkwardness. He showed her to her seat and made special attention to push in her chair for her, like his mother had reminded him.

Her coat was placed on the back of the chair and -_Holy Lord-_ he noticed that the dress was strapless and unbelievably short. Where did she get that from?

Stop it, Draco. Why are you reacting this way? You've seen more before. And why are you shaking man? You look like a bleeding Chihuahua!

He cleared his throat, took his seat and smiled at her.

"This is lovely." Hermione mentioned and looked around. "Why is it so empty tonight?"

Draco beamed, clearly proud. "I've booked every single table for the night."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "But why?"

Draco looked confused for a moment. "I actually have no idea."

Her laughter tinkled in the air and he felt his nerves relaxing. This was going well, just keep making her laugh.

"So, I heard this joke the other day."

Oh no.

"A poltergeist and a banshee walk into a bar."

Oh, please no.

"The poltergeist ordered a butterbeer."

Why couldn't he stop talking?

"And the banshee decided that-"

"Are you ready to order sir?"

He was saved! He'd have to give this waiter a hefty tip at the end of the meal.

"Ah, yes!" He said a little too loudly and enthusiastically. "Food!"

Hermione smiled at him. It was strange; she'd barely said three words tonight. What was wrong with her?

* * *

She found her brain didn't exactly connect to her mouth tonight.

Sitting in awe, she felt a flattered swelling in her chest at the consideration he'd placed into everything; the flowers, the wine, the candles.

He was nervous and boy, did it show. But she was nervous too. Her hands shook and she had to try and steady them under the table. Her heart, pounding at jackhammers pace before, had calmed though and she laughed, for no apparent reason.

"This is the best night of my life."

Draco looked up from his next bite of salmon and smiled.

"What can I say? I know how to please the ladies."

Hermione guffawed. "Pleasing the ladies, my ass, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

The evening passed at a leisurely pace; the atmosphere calmed and Hermione found herself relaxing into the pace and the conversation. They talked about everything from current books that they'd both read to the new ministry laws.

It was a night of laughs and she found that through all the past months of sadness, she didn't feel bad for laughing anymore. And she was glad he had stuck with her throughout it all.

As Draco helped her into her coat and paid the bills, she felt a strange feeling in her chest.

He gripped her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant and into the street.

"Thank you." She told him softly, not referring to the night at all.

"It was my pleasure."

There was silence. "It's a nice dress you've got on."

Hermione laughed. "Don't remind me; I can't believe they forced me to wear this! And you won't believe what's underneath."

"Is that why you're walking like you've sat in something uncomfortable?"

"I do not walk like that!" she stopped to protest. "And even if I did, I'd like to see you try better! This shouldn't even be considered underwear."

"Please stop talking about it. Otherwise I can't be held responsible for what happens next."

She smiled and bowed her head in embarrassment.

They strolled for another few blocks until he stopped and faced her.

"Would you do me a favour?"

She blinked. "As long as it doesn't include more humiliation about my clothing choices; sure."

"Would you close your eyes for me?"

She laughed and let her eyelids drop. "Okay."

There was the faintest rustle and then his breath was tickling her ear.

"I love you, Granger."

Before she had a chance to respond or blush at his honesty, he'd apparated her away with a small _pop_.

* * *

"You what?" she shrieked as they landed.

He looked confused. "Pardon?"

"What did you just say to me?"

He grinned and stepped back a little, letting the city speak for itself.

Paris; the city of love. She was on top of the Eiffel Tower, the city stretched out beneath her, expanding into the distance.

The lights twinkled at her; the sound of the city reached her ears and the ultimate feeling of declarative love in the air choked her.

"Draco Malfoy, I demand you tell me exactly what you just said."

Hope began to balloon in her chest and unsurmountable joy exploded behind her eyes.

"I told you," he moved in closer, obviously proud of her reaction.

"That I love you, Hermione Granger."

Something inside snapped at hearing his feelings reaffirmed. So her mind wasn't playing some sort of trick on her. She slapped his arm. "You're a complete ass."

He grinned wider. "What are you doing to do about it?"

She laughed into the air and he bent to one knee.

She gasped in humour. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Are you proposing to me?"

From his coat pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box.

"No," she gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Will I?" she laughed aloud, into the night air. "No, I will not!"

He stood, looking slightly worried. "Why not?"

She brought her hands to his cheeks. "Because you've already married me."

He grinned and brought his lips down to hers. Familiarity and contentment washed over her and she found that for that moment; she was exactly where she wanted to be, with the only person she wanted to be there with.

"So, how about it?"

"How about what?" she twirled a strand of hair on the nape of his neck.

"Isn't it customary to say 'I love you, too.' when faced with a proclamation like this?"

"Oh, but I don't think I do." She grinned up at him and found him with a smile in his eyes.

"Granger, has anyone ever told you that denial is not a pretty facial feature?"

She scrunched her nose at him mockingly and realised that he simply needed to hear her affirmation.

"Draco Malfoy," she paused and his eyes twinkled in the dark. "I love you too."

* * *

_Ah._

_And there it is._

_Of course, there is the issue of an epilogue, perhaps? I'm not sure about this idea but please leave a review telling me what you think about it. Would you like an epilogue? Or maybe I should just leave it and let you decide where their lives lead. Anyway, just give me a heads up; a yay or a nay. Looking forward to hearing what you think!_

_I think, after this adventure, I'm taking a break from this site for a while. At least until the next plot bunny hits. I'll be writing here and there over at FictionPress (all my original stuff) and if you'd like to check it out, please do. The penname is still the same as this one :D_

_A big tremendous "THANK YOU" to Jason; the gayest, funniest, greatest best friend I could ever wish for. Thanks for not punching me in the face when I probably deserved it a few times._

_Thank you to Tiadorable for also just being there and being cool. And for beta-ing! It's been a great run, dearest._

_And thank you!_

_For, without you, I would have lost my inspiration a very long time ago._

_Love and tears and sheer gratefulness; _

_(For the last time)_

_Starky xx_

_Alright, last review replies!_

_legand-babe__: Agreed. Sheldon is mine. I hope you enjoyed this chap!_

_Ceylon__: Really? Thank you so much! Thanks for reading this story, once again. Hope you've enjoyed this with me :)_

_padfootsgrl79__: I'm very glad. Hope you enjoyed this entire story overall!_

_Mystic Tink:__ To be honest, I had played with the idea that I would kill her off and leave poor Draco an empty shell of a man who'll end up marrying someone else whom he hates. But then, that idea quickly lost its appeal. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! ;)_

_keelhaulrose:__ Thank you, once again, for a great review! Thanks for reading along with me and for sticking with this story with me. Hope you've enjoyed._

_Luckystar101:__ Thanks for the review! And thanks for reading! Hope you've had a good time reading this fic ;)_

_Turtle-chan in Blue: AOEJGANK? THANK YOU! :D_

_SophiaMarieJ__: Thank you! And I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter!_

_ebm56__: Happy ending? Check! Hope you've enjoyed with me! ;)_

_Egyptqueen__: Sorry to keep you waiting! This is the last chapter and I sure hope you've enjoyed this ride as much as I have!_

_zzzooe__: Thank you! And I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter too!_

_Ms Rebecca Cullen__: Haha, thank you!_

_xXxYOODLESxXx__: Hello! Thanks for the beautiful review! I hope you liked this chapter just as much and I believe I have already sent a PM your way. Sorry I had to remove the .'s from your penname. It won't load properly if I don't. Anyway. Thanks for reading this little story of mine! ;)_

_WeatherWatch__: Haha, thank you! And thanks for reading! ;)_

_freshly caught Cornish pixies__: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I must admit, not claiming any awards over at the Dramione Awards had me extremely doubtful for a very long time of my own abilities and "talents". So, thank you for lifting my spirits :) Hope you've enjoyed!_

_Sin-and-Smokin__: Haha, thank you so much! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!_

_mentarisenja__: Hello! It's been a while. But here is an extra long chapter in hopes of making up for the past few chapters of some seriously depressive moods. Thanks for being there from the beginning and reading with me and not losing interest! Thank you for sharing this adventure with me ;)_

_LemonCheese:__ Thank you! I hope you've enjoyed the ending with me ;) Sheldon Cooper is mine, BTW! :P_

_RiverRamsden__: Thank you! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank you for always encouraging me and offering me incredible advice for my story. Thanks for reading and liking my story :D_

_XXXreallyNOTokXXX__: WOW =O Thank you! Your review was absolutely the nicest I've read in a while and I thank you for thinking so highly of me. I hope you've enjoyed this story!_

_fyshnikki:__ Thank you! And I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed the ending with me as well! ;)_

_Alice Steele__: Thank you so much for the review! It provided some very helpful pointers and I will use the advice you've provided for me :) Also, thank you for reading and sticking with the story for 20 whole chapters! (Well, 21 now, I guess). I do hope that you've enjoyed it!_

_Stephanie__: Thank you! It's always so encouraging to hear such nice reviews! And you sound like a gorgeous person! If you'd like, you can contact me through any of the sites on my homepage and we can discuss all sorts of things! I really wouldn't mind being your friend as you sound like such a nice person! ;)_

_Sniff. Well, there it is._

_I hope to hear more from you all in the future._

_Best wishes to everyone;_

_Love, Starky xx_


End file.
